Running To A Standstill
by paigefaith
Summary: Set twelve years after they all graduated. The group of friends all have kids and careers now. But Tori feels as if she's been running from the past. She gave up the life she wanted for her daughter, until the meeting of Jade after fifteen long years. Will Jade make her standstill? Or will Tori settle for the life she doesn't want? Jori. Jade/Tori.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set twelve years after they all graduated Hollywood Arts. They all have kids and careers now. But for Tori it feels as if she's been running from her past and finally, she might come to a standstill.**

**Running To A Standstill**

**Tori's POV**

"You aren't going. Do you hear me?" I shouted at my fourteen year old daughter from across the hallway. She was hanging outside the bathroom door, begging me to let her go to a seniors party tonight.

"Scarlett ask me one more time and you're grounded. Now go get ready for school. You're going to be late." I flicked my long brown hair over my shoulder and ignored her as she stamped her feet like a five year old would.

"But Mom, this super hot guy asked me out. He's like the hottest guy I know and he likes me. Oh Mom I'll die if I can't go. Please!" She pleaded.

It was no good, she wasn't going and that was the end of it. "Don't push me young lady."

"He's called Blade. Cool name huh? He's fifteen, practically sixteen! He's so gorgeous Mom!" Her cheeks flushed pink as she drooled on about him.

"I said no. Now unless you want me to get your father involved I suggest you take no as an answer."

"You're ruining my life, Mom!" She cried dramatically, slamming her bedroom door so hard it echoed around their house.

"What did I miss?" My husband entered the bathroom with an innocent look on his face. He always avoided these confrontations with our daughter.

I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed the last bit of loose hair hanging down by my shoulder. He lifted his strong hands, placing them on my tanned shoulder and started to rub.

"You're so tense babe."

"I'm stressed. That's why." I moved out of his grasp, exiting from the small bathroom. "Scarlett, five minutes. Get a move on."

Music blared from her room as she screeched unknown words to me. How I ended up with such a diva for a daughter I'll never know.

I started the day like any other, making breakfast for the three of us. Handing both my daughter and my husband money for lunch and leaving with a goodbye kiss from him.

Scarlett stomped into my small car with a face like thunder. As usual we drove in total silence, only the slight noise of the radio was heard. I ran my fingers over my head as we pulled at a stop sign.

"Sweetie.."

"You're ruining my life." This was literally her catch phrase. If I had a dollar for every time she said it, I'd be a millionaire.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." I sighed as I looked over at her. Her long, thick brown hair swayed over her tanned shoulders. She was very petite and thin. Although her chest had developed a lot faster than most of the girls her age. In fact, she didn't look like most fourteen year olds, she looked at least sixteen.

I caught a glimpse at her brown eyes, coated in make-up, as we pulled into the school car park. "Home after school, okay?" I said one last time.

A loud sigh came from her lips. "Fine, Mom. But I hate you." She lifted herself out of the car, swinging her new designer handbag over her shoulder.

"Have a nice day, I love you." I yelled as she waved me goodbye. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I took a good look at the school my daughter attended. 'Hollywood Arts' hadn't changed a bit. It had been a good ten years since she'd stepped foot in the place but the outside still looked as it did back when she attended. Sikowitz was still the head of drama and even had the privilege of teaching Scarlett.

….

As I drove back home through Hollywood my eyes scanned across the names and the lights that made up the amazing city. All I'd ever dreamed of was being a famous singer one day. To have people know my name and my music. My dreams were shattered fifteen years ago when I fell pregnant at aged fifteen. It shocked everybody as well as myself. I had my whole life ahead of me. My career, my teenage years, everything. But I gave it all up to become a Mom. And the most surprising thing of all, Scarlett's Dad actually stuck around throughout it all and we got married a few years later. I dropped out of Hollywood Arts just before I turned sixteen. I was home schooled for the next couple of years until I graduated. No one but Andre and Cat knew about Scarlett for the first few years of her life. To say I was ashamed of her was an understatement. I was appalled at myself for getting into that situation. No matter how amazing and beautiful my daughter was, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd messed everything up. She was perfect and tiny and healthy and so adorably cute that I couldn't not love her. But I resented her for such a long time for screwing up my life. I had been in love, before she came along. Yet the minute I found out I was pregnant I ended any type of relationship. Ryder insisted on being part of her life. He made me feel like I was a princess. He was the perfect father and the perfect boyfriend. And I was happy, it took a while to get my life back on track, but I did it. I had to watch all my friends go off and live their lives. Andre became a record producer and worked with Beyonce and Lady Gaga. Robbie and Rex toured with their act for a few years until finally settling down as a children's party host. Cat did the best out of us all. She starred in a few movies and she regularly stars on a new ABC Family sitcom. She married Robbie five years ago and gave birth to a bouncy baby boy the year after, appropriately named Frankie. Cat insisted on calling her son after her brother. A few years later they had another baby, this time a little girl named Daisy. Beck moved to New York to try his hand at Broadway. He's been in the ensemble of many shows now but sadly never a lead role. Trina stared in a music video with Ke$ha as the main back up dancer. How she got that we'll never know. But that was her fifteen minutes of fame, she's now an elementary school teacher and is happily married with eight year old twins, Brianna and Braison. And as for Jade, she practically vanished of the face of the earth the minute they all graduated. Not one of us has heard from her in over ten years. It makes me sad to think that we really meant nothing to her at all.

…..

I pulled up outside Millennium Dance Studio where I worked part time as a dance instructor. After having Scarlett I gave up any dreams of my own and decided I would help others achieve theirs instead. It was a typical day at the studio. I taught the kids new routines and technique. I worked hard like every day and as the lessons finally drew to a close I dashed home, making sure I arrived before Scarlett did.

The three bed roomed house was empty when I arrived. Scattering the car keys across the kitchen counter, a bright yellow note hung onto the refrigerator.

'_Go get dressed into something posh and meet me at Nozu's at five. Love Ryder xx' _

A smile hurtled across my lips as I scanned the note again. Typical Ryder. Since day one he was always surprising me and treating me. He'd dropped the bad boy attitude the minute he found out I was carrying his child and luckily he's been nothing but good since.

….

The front door slammed loudly as I was getting dressed in my new dark purple cocktail dress. "Honey is that you?"

Scarlett dashed up the stairs, passing my bedroom door as quick as lightening. "You look nice Mom." She stuck her head around the frame of the door, eyeing me up head to toe. "Going anywhere nice?"

Her bad mood had obviously passed because she was smiling a real smile for once. "Your Dad is treating me to sushi."

She rolled her eyes. "You two are so gross. So you haven't changed your mind?"

I knew that was coming. I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tiny body. "No." I laughed in her ear. "I haven't changed my mind angel. I don't want you to end up like I did sweetie. I'm just trying to protect you."

She collapsed hard against me. "Fine. But not everyone gets pregnant at fifteen Mom. I'm very sensible." She mumbled against my chest. "But I want you to know you're-"

"Ruining your life. I know. That's my life goal." I let go of her and winked.

A weak smirk slid across her face, her brown eyes lighting up like hot chocolate. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I know pumpkin." I sat back down at my dressing table. "Make sure you finish your homework. I don't want another call from Sikowitz again please!"

A slight giggle left Scarlett's pink, heart shaped lips as she hugged me again. "I'm a real wild child." She sung as she let go of me again.

"Scarlett Daniels, you might as well be the devil." I joked.

Her tongue flew out of her mouth as she darted across the hall and into her pink bedroom. Her door shut with a click as one last giggle fell from her mouth.

…..

"Did Scarlett calm down after school?" Ryder asked over dinner. He worked as a cop and a fire man so he worked day shifts and some night shifts. No one could believe how much he had changed since school. And he'd done it because of Scarlett and myself.

"You know what she's like." I smiled. She was the worst half of her Dad with a hint of my over kindness. She never stayed mad at us for more than a few hours.

"I would have never ever thought I'd have a fourteen year old daughter by the time I was thirty. I feel so old." He chuckled.

"I'm only twenty nine. I feel like a grandma already."

"You're a MILF." He laughed and reached his hands out to linked them with my own. "I want another baby."

I half choked on the sushi I was eating. After having Scarlett we always agreed we were too young to have another baby. So we waited a few years. But then Scarlett became a bit of a handful so we agreed to wait a few more. And now she's in the terrible teen years. "Really?"

He nodded with a goofy smile on his face. "I want a son. Someone to kick a football round with, you know. I love Scarlett but she's such a girl."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I apologise for giving birth to such a girl." I joked.

"I mean it baby." He kissed my left hand.

I shivered from head to toe. I loved it when he was sweet and romantic. I smiled back. "Okay." I agreed. I guess we were going to have another baby. "We should probably get going babe, it's starting to get late and I don't like leaving Scarlett home alone for too long." Ryder paid for our food and drove us home. Both of us were grinning like idiots.

We entered our house to silence, which was definitely not normal. Usually Scarlett would be blaring music so loud you could hear it out in the street.

"I'll go pour us some drinks." Ryder kissed my cheek before walking past me and into the kitchen.

"I'll see if Scarlett is in. I swear to god if she's gone to that party I will murder her!" I flipped my heels off and made my way up our stairs. The whole house was still in an eerie silence. Scarlett's wooden door was slightly ajar. As I walked closer to it I could hear whispers. Perhaps she had her best friend, Brooke over?

The door swung open with one swift push, revealing Scarlett and a boy much older than her, completely naked. "Holy shit!" I screamed, pulling the door shut quickly. Did I really just see what I thought I did?

"MOM!" Scarlett screamed from behind the door. Loud bangs came from her room as I stood against the wall trying to process what I just saw. The door opened and Scarlett stood in just a t-shirt and pants, with her normally curly hair totally messed up.

"What the hell?" I shouted. I hated being angry at her but she knew how to push my buttons. "Scarlett, you're fourteen. What the hell are you playing at?"

"Mom, I love him!" She pleaded as she flattened out her hair. "And he loves me."

I scoffed. "Stop this right now. Who the hell is he?" I pushed her bedroom door open again. The boy was now dressed and perched on the edge of her pink bed, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Who are you?"

"Blade, Ma'am."

Oh for Christ's sake. Of all the people for my daughter to have a crush on, she picks the bad boy with a ridiculous name.

"Get your things. I'm taking you home now and I want to have words with your Mother. Scarlett you stay here. Your Father is going to be furious." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her downstairs.

"What's going on babe?" Ryder looked at us both. My face thick with fury. Scarlett's laced in embarrassment, yet she still held the 'wild child' look about her.

"Let your daughter tell her what I just caught her doing." I let go of Scarlett. "I'll be home in a bit."

I opened the front door as loudly as possible, letting Blade follow me quickly to the car. "Where do you live?"

He mumbled his address to me without making eye contact. He was now wearing a heavy leather jacket. I got a proper look at him as I started driving. He had thick black hair, it was styled in a surfer boy look. He had olive skin and deep blue eyes. His eyes stood out most, almost like I'd seen them before.

We pulled up outside his house and to my surprise it was actually really nice and in a nice part of Hollywood. "Is your Mom in?"

He nodded his head as I rang the doorbell. For the 'bad boy' he was being a total baby right now.

The door opened slowly. A woman with medium length chestnut brown hair appeared. She was wearing a tight black corset top with black leggings which hugged against her legs and to finish it off she had black heels on, making her even taller than she already was. She looked way too young to be his Mom.

"What the hell have you done now?" She barked at her son. She turned to face me. "Whatever he stole or broke I'll pay for." She sighed.

"Sadly you can't give back what he stole." I glared at him.

A familiar smirk curled over the woman's lips. "Vega?" She squinted her eyes at me.

My heart skipped a beat. No one had called me that in over ten years. And in fact, only one person in my life had ever called me that. _Jade. _

"Jade West?" I looked at her properly. She'd ditched the dark hair with the coloured streaks and although she was obviously older, she still looked like she was twenty one. She looked good.

"You better come in." She grabbed my wrist like she'd done so many times in high school and dragged me into her home. "And you, go to your room." She pointed to the bad boy and scowled as he scampered away from us. "So what did he do?"

"I kind of need to speak to this about his Mom, Jade. No offence." I sat down on her black leather sofa as gently as possible. Her living room was very Jade. Black and white all over. With a large photo of scissors above the large fireplace. A grandfather clock stood in the corner of the room. How was it already past nine?

"You're looking at her." She arched her infamous eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Jade." She never took anything seriously. "Is your Mom home?" I looked around.

"I'm his mother, Vega." She said it again but this time without a smirk on her face.

"What?" I stammered. She couldn't be. From what Scarlett had told me, Blade was nearly sixteen. Jade was the same age as me, perhaps a few months old, but that would of meant that she'd had him at fourteen.

"You still do that confused face when you're trying to work shit out." She laughed. "He's mine. Seriously. Beck knocked me up when I was fourteen. My Dad forced me to keep him. When I gave birth he raised him and to everyone else he was just my brother. But when the old bastard died when Blade was five, I got full custody back and became his full time Mom again."

My face dropped. The whole time I had known Jade she had been so bitter and rude. It started to all make sense now. Who wouldn't be a sour bitch after all that shit happened to you at such a young age?

"Anyway. What did he do?" She tapped her heel against the floor. "I have work in half an hour so I can't chat."

I cleared my throat. "I caught him and um, my daughter.. well you know."

She caught my eyes and laughed. Her deep, sky blue eyes lit up. I knew I'd seen those eyes before. Blade had his Mom's eyes. "You're still so bashful. So he slept with your daughter?" She suddenly looked confused. "Wait, how old is your daughter? And wait, you have a daughter?"

This was my turn to explain. "Well you know I dropped out of HA when I was fifteen, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sikowitz and Lane said it was because you got offered a scholarship at a fancy school in Florida. I never believed them.."

I blushed slightly. I'd been so ashamed that I forced everyone I knew to lie about what really happened. "Ryder Daniels and I had a baby. She's fourteen now."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you shitting me?" She laughed again. "No fucking way. Innocent Tori Vega got pregnant at fifteen?" Her laugh echoed around the room. "Oh god, that's priceless."

"Jade can you stop being such a bitch please. This is serious. I caught your son sleeping with my daughter."

She stopped laughing and smirked again. "Whatever. I'll tell him to stop seeing her. They're young remember. They don't know what love is." She rose and eyebrow at me and half glared.

"Thanks." I stood up awkwardly, getting ready to leave. From another room a loud, cry sounded through a baby monitor.

Jade switched the monitor off and walked to the front door. "Bye."

I left the house, looking back as I got into the car. Jade was still stood at the door, her tall body slumped against the doorframe. Her eyes didn't leave mine as I got into my car. I waved as I started the ignition. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be seeing Jade West again. My heart pounded as I drove off. I didn't realise how much I'd missed her. I _had_ to see her again.

**A/N Okay so I thought of this whole story line while I was at work :P So please review and tell me if you like it and want more? **

**Thank you! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"What the hell are you playing at?" I shouted, entering my sons 'off limits' bedroom.

He jumped slightly as the door hit his wall hard and bounced back into my pale hands. "Don't act like you give a shit." He mumbled.

I frowned. "Stay away from her. Do you hear me?" The last thing I wanted was for my son to be associated with Tori's no doubtingly lame daughter. If she was anything like her Mom that was.

"I love her." His blue eyes stared close to my own.

I sighed loudly. "No you don't. You're only fifteen." I lied to him. At aged fifteen, I'd been in love, hell I still loved them like my life depended on it. No matter how many times they hurt me, I loved them. I guess you never really forget your first love, do you?

"Mom seriously. I love her and she loves me. Get it?" He flicked his black hair out of his eyes. He looked so much like his Dad sometimes I felt like I was talking to Beck.

A loud cry came from upstairs. "I mean it Blade. Stay away from her. I'm going to work now. See to her please."

….

Since becoming a Mom at a young age I'd struggled to achieve my dream of becoming an actress or a writer. I'd been an extra in a few Hollywood movies and I stared in local stage productions most years, but it wasn't enough to support my family. When I was twenty one I was scouted in the mall and since then, I became a burlesque dancer. I guess it was a total blessing having these huge boobs. I worked most nights from ten until the early hours of the morning. It worked well because I most certainly am not a morning person. The pay is good and the tips are even better. I can give my family what they want without a worry of money being an issue.

Like most nights I worked until it was almost light and came home to a silent house. I crawled into my large, empty double bed, filled with thick cushions and pillows. I felt so alone sometimes. Everyone had someone now. I'd had so many failed relationships since Beck, none seemed to stick around for more than a year. Not that it really mattered, considering I didn't love any of them. Just as I'd drifted off the sleep, the baby monitor crackled and a few sad cries sounded out of it. I waited to see if the cries would die down before eventually dragging myself out of bed. I padded across the carpeted floors to the last door at the end of the corridor. The yellow walls sprung into life as the bright sunlight lit up the room. Stood up and sobbing was Lilia, my ten month old daughter from one of my failed relationships. She'd placed her chubby thumb into her mouth, blinking her tired blue eyes at me as soon as she saw me.

"Come here baby." I pulled her up and onto my hip. Her blue onesie had un-popped, showing her baby fat. I smiled and kissed her curly, brown hair. "Good morning angel."

She giggled as I jiggled her on my hip while we galloped downstairs and into the kitchen. Blade was already wide awake and in his 'Northridge' shirt ready for school.

"Morning kiddo." I ruffled his jelled hair. Placing Lilia down in her high chair.

"You're happy.." His lips cracked into a smirk.

"How can you not be happy when you see this face every morning?" I pointed to his sister. She had already spilled half her breakfast down herself.

He kissed her little hands. "Morning Lily-Bug." He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "I've got a study date after school, is that cool Mom?"

I nodded while scanning my eyes across the calendar on our fridge, not really listening. Spring break was coming up which meant Blade was going to be spending the week in New York with his Dad. I sighed to myself as I looked at the calendar. Beck didn't deserve to see Blade. He left him and me to chase his dream. He moved to the other side of the country and I was left to raise him on my own.

"Can you give me a ride to school? I missed the bus.."

Picking Lilia up, I grabbed my car keys and my jacket. "Get in." I strapped Lilia into the baby seat quickly. "You have got to stop missing the bus. I'm not your taxi."

"I know, I know. Whatever." He sat shotgun next to me, fiddling with his hair again.

"Why couldn't you be like your Dad and I and go to Hollywood Arts? How did we create a kid who hates performing." I sighed as we drove past my old school.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Not this lecture again Mom. I want to be a doctor."

"I should be proud of that, but I wanted you to be a famous rock star or something. Come on Blade, you know you want to?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him as I pulled up outside his school.

"Sorry Ma." He slid out of the car, waving goodbye to his sister in the backseat. "I'll get the bus home."

"If you miss it, you can walk." My infamous smirk slid across my face as I waved goodbye and drove off.

…..

The day flashed by quickly. I spent the best half of it teaching Lilia how to walk and talk. She was so close to saying "Mama" and I was desperate for her to take her first steps before she turned one in a couple of months.

The front door shut loudly just after four pm. "Hey Mom. I'm home." Blade yelled from the hallway.

I picked Lilia up and swung her onto my hip as I wandered into the hallway. Beside my son was a small, brunette girl with the second prettiest brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life. "Hey." I smiled at her as she smiled back shyly. She was wearing a tight black crop top, which showed off her overly large chest, a short black shirt and kitten heels. Her bare legs were short and tanned. My eyes trailed back up to her face, she was still smiling at me. She definitely fit the 'Northridge Girls' stereotype.

"We're going to study upstairs. Is that cool?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I joked. My son rolled his eyes.

"This is my Mom and my sister." He pointed to us both.

The brunette's smile grew wider. "She's so cute." She reached out her hand and let Lilia grasp her baby finger. "You're gorgeous." Lilia giggled as the small girl kissed her chubby fist.

"We best start studying before it gets late." Blade grabbed the girls hand and rushed upstairs.

I smiled to Lilia. "He isn't studying, is he baby girl?" Lilia stuck her tongue out, chuckling away to herself.

My phone buzzed from inside my jean pocket. _An unknown number. _"Hello?"

"Hey." A familiar voice said down the phone.

"Vega? How the hell did you get my number?" I almost laughed, this girl was unbelievable.

"From Cat. Listen, is Blade home?"

I smiled. She'd remembered my son's name. I nodded, then realised she couldn't see me. "Yeah, he got back like fifteen minutes ago. Why?"

"With a brunette girl, really short, in all black, looks like she's about eighteen?"

I laughed coarsely at her poor description. "Yep."

"For God's sake." She hissed down the phone. "That's my daughter, Scarlett."

A devious smile formed across my lips. Well I would say like mother, like daughter, but Tori's daughter was nothing like her. If anything she seemed like the bad girl. They looked alike facially, but apart from that, Scarlett was totally different from Tori.

"What do you want me to do? Blade said they were studying?" I moved Lilia from one hip to the other as I made my way upstairs.

"Jade can you bring her home please. I would but my car just broke down. Please?" She was practically begging me.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung out without saying goodbye.

"Scarlett?" I walked into my Son's bedroom without hesitating. Luckily they were both just sat on his bed, the young girls eyes were watering slightly as she looked at me.

"Yes Ms?"

I smiled, well she was as polite as Tori always was. "I need to take you home. Blade stay here."

"Did I do something wrong?" She stood up, placing her tanned arms onto her hips.

I raised an eyebrow at her with Lilia still on my hip. "Your Mom called." I placed Lilia down on Blade's bed. He immediately grasped his arms around his sister and pulled her into a soft cuddle.

Her hands slipped off her hips. "Ugh. She's ruining my life."

"She's good at that, isn't she?"

Scarlett planted a kiss on Blade's lips before following me out of his room. "I love you." She giggled, blowing him one last kiss.

"You're going to have to direct me. I have no idea where you live now."

Scarlett turned to face me. "You used to know where I live? Wow creeper.."

I laughed at her cockiness. "I knew your Mom in a past life."

"Poor you." I liked this kid. "Was she ever cool?"

A wicked smile slid across my red lips. "She had her moments."

"I find that hard to believe. She's so boring. She never lets me do anything. You seem cool. I wish my Mom was more like you."

Flattered, I flashed her a sweet smile. "Are you just sucking up to me because you have a crush on my kid?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No." She laughed. "I actually think you're awesome. I'd be a total bitch otherwise. And it's not a crush. I love him." She crossed her arms around her waist.

"You don't know what love is." I chewed on my lip as I watched her brown eyes slice through me. She had a death glare like no other.

"You sound like my Mom now."

"You're so much like your Dad."

"You're creeping me out. How the hell do you know my whole family?"

I pulled up outside her house. It was a small house, nothing like what Tori used to live in. I turned the engine off. "I went to school with them both. Get out before your Mom murders me." I got out of the car the same time as Scarlett and walked her to the door.

"I am going to murder you!" Tori yelled as she opened the door. "Oh, Hi Jade. Thank you for bringing her back."

Scarlett glanced a look at her, flicking her brown curls over her shoulder, she mouthed; "I told you so." As she ran into her house beside her Mom.

"You have quite a kid there Vega. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Tori blushed as she held the door open a bit more. "Would you like to come in?"

I smiled, walking right past her and into the small house. "Thanks babe." I joked. I looked around, it was very modern and clean. The living room was so Tori; a deep purple sofa with white cushions. The TV was a large flat screen and on the cream walls were photos, mainly of Scarlett from the years. But a few of them were from when Tori attended Hollywood Arts. Robbie, Cat, Andre and Beck stared in a few of them. My eyes landed on a familiar photo. It was of Tori and myself during one of our school plays. We'd played lovers. Sikowitz was always making us play the weirdest characters. I laughed as I moved towards it to get a closer look.

"Want a drink or something?"

"Double vodka and coke, with ice." I replied without missing a beat.

Tori looked at me slightly before rushing off into the kitchen to get the drinks. To say it was weird being in Tori's home was a total lie. Even though it had been ten years, it felt as if we were still in high school. It felt like nothing had really changed. My heart skipped a beat as I saw how young we both were in that photo. We'd been fifteen and sixteen. So young and naïve.

Tori returned promptly, holding two large glasses in her hands.

"Thanks Vega." I took a large gulp. Tori's eyes grew wider as I practically necked the drink.

"I'm not Vega anymore, Jade." She said, sitting down on her sofa with a glass of wine in her hands.

"I know. But it doesn't have the same effect if I call you 'Daniels'." I twirled the glass around in my hand, making the ice circle around the bottom of it.

"Did you catch them doing anything?" Tori eyes scanned to the stairs as she took sips of her drink.

I shook my head. "Nope. They were actually studying. Crazy, I know."

"Scarlett is such a diva. Seriously, it's like.. It's like she's you." A weak smile formed on Tori's lips as she looked at me.

"I'm flattered, Vega. She sure has a lot of sass. Takes after her Dad I'm guessing? Where is old Ryder then?"

Tori blushed. "He's at work. He's a fireman in his spare time."

"Oh wow." I said sarcastically. Of course Tori married a frickin' fireman. How is it that her life had turned out so perfect even though she had been in the same situation as my own?

"Do you have a partner?" Tori refilled my glass with two more shots of vodka.

I shook my head again. "Nope. I don't go well with relationships remember?"

"You know that's not true." Her eyes fell to the floor as I flashed her a look of resent at her. She took a gulp of her white wine, pulling a face the minute she'd swallowed.

"Swallow Vega." I laughed, necking my second drink.

Her perfect cheeks turned crimson as I laughed at her. She was still the same old 'innocent' Tori.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

"Why did you loose contact with all of us after graduation?" Tori questioned. She'd moved slightly closer to me now. Her legs crossed and her arms relaxed on the top of the sofa.

"I could say the same about you. You disappeared off the face of the earth the minute you turned sixteen." The words came out much harsher than I had meant to.

Tori moved back slightly as I barked at her. "I was ashamed."

I choked on my drink. "And you think I wasn't? I was terrified about it all.."

"I mean about Scarlett." She raised her eyebrow at me. "I didn't want anyone knowing I'd had a baby. I felt like a complete slut."

"You can say that again." Tori slapped my bare leg with her cold hand. "Owch." I said, rubbing my leg.

"Andre knew and Cat found out accidentally when she came round unexpected one day after I'd had her. I was so ashamed about it all. So I hid away. I told Robbie about Scarlett when he married Cat a few years ago. But apart from that, she was my secret."

"That's pathetic." I hissed.

"Oh like you can talk! I had no idea you had a kid either."

"That's because unlike you, I'm not a total baby and I'm smarter than you obviously. I came back to school wearing huge clothes, my bump was tiny and I had him at only thirty five weeks so I only had to miss six weeks of school in total. No one even noticed." I shrugged, taking the bottle of vodka into my own hands and pouring it into my empty glass.

Tori sighed. "I wish you'd told me Jade.."

"What makes you think I should have told you anything?" The alcohol had started to pulse through my body. My head was starting to feel light and my vision was blurring slightly.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes met mine. Those brown eyes were such a memory trigger. I'd looked into those eyes a thousand times. The pain still sketched into them. "I know what I did was wrong. I never meant to hurt you like I did."

My heart felt heavy. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. The emotions and feelings I'd felt were long gone. I'd grown and got over what happened back in Hollywood Arts over ten years ago. I was an adult now, everything was different.

"Whatever." I breathed. The glass in my hand slammed down hard onto Tori's glass table. I stood up, stumbling slightly. I'd drank so much so quickly that I was already slightly drunk.

"Where are you going? You can't drive in this condition." Tori stood next to me, not daring to touch me.

"I have a ten month old at home I need to attend to. So seriously Vega, don't stop me."

Tori sat back down as I snarled at her. "Let me drive you?" She offered. "It's the least I can do."

"I don't want you doing _anything_ for me. Do you hear me?" This is why I shouldn't drink. Old emotions come flowing through my body like a tsunami and I was drowning in my own mind.

Tori flinched but ignored my obvious anger. She moved towards me as slowly as humanly possible, not letting her eyes stray from my own. "I'm so sorry, Jade."

"Fuck off." I scoffed. How dare she apologise now. After all this time. She had well over ten years to find me and tell me she was sorry. But she didn't. What the hell did it mean now?

I picked my handbag up off the floor, stumbling slightly towards the door. My heels clicking across the dark wood.

"Please let me drive you. Jade.." Tori followed after me quickly as I got into my car.

"I'm fine. Not like you'd give a shit. Contact me in another ten years, okay? Seriously Vega. Oh and tell your whore of a kid to stay away from my son."

Tori gasped at me as I insulted Scarlett. "You have no right to say that about her!" She shouted at me.

I laughed slightly. "You have no right to even be talking to me. Now get out of my way before I run you over." I started the ignition but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry!" Tori screamed as I backed out of her drive. "Jade, I'm sorry."

I watched as a few tears slid down the grown woman's face. I drove home furiously, breaking every driving law possible. I crawled into bed the minute I got in. My face buried deep into my black pillows. I let a slight, muffled scream fall out of my mouth. I couldn't let Vega hurt me again. I couldn't let her back in my life. My heart had already broken once. I couldn't do it again.

**A/N - So what do you guys think? Why do you think Tori was apologising so much? Thank you for reviewing by the way and for the alerts and favs. Keep them coming! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's POV**

"So wait, you knew about Jade, Beck and Blade?" I sipped my coffee as I sat opposite my best friend, Cat.

Cat giggled. "Uh huh. He was such a cute kid."

I gave her a blank, expressionless look. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Jade told me not to say a word. Plus you never asked. Until now that is." A smile curled across the red heads lips as she fed her eighteen month old daughter, Daisy.

"How did you find out?"

She pursed her lips together. "I went to her house one day, uninvited." She chuckled. "And there she was, breastfeeding." Cat blushed as she said the last word. "And she told me the whole story and made me swear on my teddy bears life not to say anything. So I kept it a secret."

I sighed. How come Cat knew about Jade's big secret, yet I didn't. My heart sank slightly. I thought she had trusted me.

"Hey Aunt Cat." Scarlett walked into the kitchen, ignoring me totally. It had been a few weeks since I'd caught her in the act and I hadn't been able to look her in the eye since.

"Hey little S."

Scarlett walked over to the table, placing her hands onto Daisy's chubby cheeks. "Haven't you got big? Oh Cat she is beautiful."

"I know." Cat smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that my daughter was ignoring me. "Have you been doing much this week then kiddo?"

Scarlett finally looked at me, shooting daggers into my brown eyes. It was Spring Break and she was grounded; much to her disapproval. "I'm grounded." She snarled.

Cat's smile dropped. "What have you done now?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked slightly.

Scarlett laughed at Cat's attempt to be serious. "Mom overreacted to something. She's such a hypocrite." She spoke to Cat as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Enough of that young lady. I was fifteen. You are just fourteen. I never said it was right what I did. And I will discipline you I feel is necessary. And that is the end of it!"

Cat shuffled uncomfortably, moving Daisy onto her lap and distracting the baby with a toy.

Scarlett slammed her hands down on the kitchen side. "I don't give a shit what you think Mom, I love him. END OF!"

"Do not speak to your Mother like that Scarlett." Ryder stood in the kitchen door way in his officer uniform. Immediately she shut up, dropping her death stare to the floor.

"Hi Daddy." She mumbled, twiddling with her hair.

Ryder took his hat off, placing it on the table beside Cat and I. "I can't stop what you're doing, but I cannot say I agree with it. Your Mother and I were in an awful mess because of what happened when we were young and we are only trying to protect you."

Scarlett pulled at a long brown bit of hair in her hands as she sighed. "Whatever."

Ryder rolled his eyes at our daughter. "Go to your room, now."

He didn't have to say it twice before she flew up the stairs and a loud slamming of a door was heard. "Hey beautiful."

Cat giggled as Ryder leaned in to kiss me. I hesitated slightly before letting him peck me on the lips ever so softly. "Have a nice day?"

I nodded. "How was your day?"

He bit his lip slightly. "Yeah it was good." Cat had moved Daisy onto the kitchen side now. The ginger, eighteen month old was kicking her legs and giggling like crazy as Ryder blew raspberries onto her podgy stomach.

"You're so good with babies." Cat gushed.

"Where's my main man Frankie?" Ryder looked around still tickling Daisy.

"He's with Robbie at a birthday party. Robbie has been teaching him how to make Rex Junior talk." The red head rolled her eyes with a slight grin on her face. "I know, I thought he would grow out of that thing by now. I guess some of us never change eh! Well, I better get going. Thanks for having me Tori. It was nice to see you both. Thanks for the coffee." Cat swiftly moved Daisy onto her hip before grabbing her diaper bag and heading for the door. "Say hi to Jade for me!" She smiled before leaving the house without another word.

"Jade?" Ryder said in confusion, moving into the living room.

I'd poured us both a glass of red wine as we slumped on the sofa. "Yep." I gulped.

"As in Jade West?" His voice was sly with suspicion.

Sometimes he was so slow. "Yes, Jade West. The girl we went to school with." my heart started to beat faster as I watched his face drop slightly.

"I thought she vanished off the face of the earth.. I never did like her." He turned to face me with a stubborn look on his face.

I cut him off quickly. "The guy Scarlett is seeing.. That's Jade's son."

Ryder's face dropped to a total glare. I felt his hands grip around my petite wrists. "Our daughter is going around with the likes of Jade West's offspring? No wonder she's gone off the rails. I bet that demented witch has something to do with it!"

"Ryder stop, that's not fair. She's changed. She isn't the same old Jade. She's a Mom like me. And to be honest, her kid doesn't seem half as bad as she was in school.."

"I don't want her anywhere near him. Do you hear me? Don't you dare go soft on me." He finally let go of my wrist, leaving a harsh red mark where his hand had been. Finally he stormed off into the study, leaving me to let loose a few tears before heading upstairs alone. I really hated him sometimes.

….

As the sun set over California, Ryder and Scarlett still weren't talking to me. It was times like these that I wished she was still a little girl again. So I could be her whole world. She would look up to me like I was a Princess. I could read her bedtime stories and braid her hair without her shouting at me. And I could wrap her in my arms when she was scared and make her feel safe.

"Mommy?" A small, very familiar voice squeaked from her bedroom.

Leaving the door slightly ajar I crept in. My feet cold against the wooden floor. "Yes baby?" Her room was pitch black. The only light was coming from the hallway.

A loud sniff came from her bed as I got closer. "Mom." She said softly.

"What is it baby?" I flicked her bedside lamp on, sitting down next to her. The bed curved as my weight unfolded beside her. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was unusually pale. "Are you sick?" I ran my fingers through her dark hair as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she crashed into me. Her arms swooping around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. She shook in my arms as I tried to sooth her.

"Baby tell me what's wrong. Did he break up with you?" If that boy broke my baby's heart I was going to freak out.

She pulled away from me and wiped her hurting eyes. "No. But he will soon."

Her scared eyes met my worried ones and finally it all connected. The mood swings, the excessive eating, the sickness. I took a deep breath and pulled her back into the hug, never wanting to let her go. "I told you Scarlett. I told you so many times. I thought you knew better than this."

"I know. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into my chest.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" I let go of her, taking a good look at my little girl.

She reached to her bedside cabinet, pulling out three white and blue sticks. "They are all positive. Mommy help me. I'm so scared. I can't do this."

My hands shook as I stared at the three positive pregnancy tests. It felt like just yesterday I was in her shoes. Panic and fear hurtling through my body at one hundred miles per hour. Scared to move or speak. Scared of the future. Not knowing what to do.

My eyes met hers again. This time, tears fell from both of us. "I warned you Scarlett. I never wanted you to end up like me. You had everything going for you baby."

"Mom, what am I going to do?" More tears fell down her crumpled face as she saw the disappointment in my eyes.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"About six weeks. Mom I'm so sorry. Do you hate me?" She attempted to wipe her tears away.

"I could never hate you." I kissed her button nose.

This could not be happening. History literally repeated itself. I'd wanted so much more for her. She had such a bright future. She wasn't going to waste it all away like I did. But now there was no choice in the matter. She was pregnant.

"Blade is the father?"

Scarlett nodded. "He doesn't even know yet. He's in New York so I can't tell him for another couple of days. Mom what if he breaks up with me? I love him!"

"We'll sort this. Okay? Just go to sleep, think on what you want to do and we'll discuss it all in the morning. Okay princess?"

Scarlett slipped into her pink duvet, tying her hair into a loose braid before lying down. "I'm not getting rid of it, if that's what you mean." I tucked her in gently, wiping away the last of her tears as she whispered to me. I moved into the edge of the doorway so she couldn't see me sigh. "Okay." I replied before flicking the light off.

…

I drove so fast it felt like I was drunk. The city lights flashed by my car window as the wind swept through my hair. Everything was running around my head so fast I could barely think. _Running and racing. Rushing and reversing. _Ten minutes later I was outside the house I swore I would never go back to. The large, tall building shadowed over me as I stepped out of my car. My knees buckled as I headed up the pathway and towards the large front door. The house was so intimidating. I had to force myself to knock, and even when I did it was a pathetic tap that only a mouse could of made. The door swung open and suddenly I didn't feel so confident. Jade's famous eyebrow lifted as she saw me. A tiny, brunette baby with Jade's deep blue eyes was attached to her shapely hips.

"I thought I told you never to come here again."

"I was never one to follow the rules." I stated as confidently as possible, stepping straight into her house.

A scoff left her mouth as she followed me into her living room. Her feet clattered across the floor as she stood behind me. "Why are you even here?"

I spun around on my heel. "We need to talk." My voice started to mumble.

She gave me a look of utter disgust as I stood still, just staring at her. "No." She replied. She was totally dolled up, her face coated in thick, dark make up. Her top half of her body was filled in a tight corset and her lower half was covered by only a short black skirt, letting her pale legs be on complete show. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up and down her body.

I flinched as her harsh voice echoed around the room, making the baby on her hip jump slightly. A loud cry escaped from the little girls lips.

"Now look what you've done!" She shouted.

I watched as she placed the baby down in a playpen. "What I've done? Are you insane?"

"No, are you?" She stood back up, her eyebrow still raised.

"I'm not here to play games Jade."

"I don't play games, remember?" Her eyes sliced through my own. "Why the hell are you here, Tori? We've already talked. We don't need to talk again." The words rung out of her mouth.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought of the best way to word what I needed to say. "I think you should sit down."

She laughed. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult. This is serious!" I was starting to loose my temper and it was obvious because a wicked smile emerged on Jade's lips.

"Spit it out then. I haven't got all night. I have to be at work later." She rolled her eyes at me and sat down on the sofa.

I smiled briefly because she'd actually listened to me for once. I perched opposite her, our eyes not yet meeting. "You need to stay calm, okay?"

Jade flipped her head back letting out a load groan. "You are killing me. What's the prob?"

"Scarlett's pregnant."

Jade sat upright, her eyes bolting directly at mine, the smirk on her face being totally wiped off. "W-what?"

"Scarlett's pregnant Jade. She's having your son's baby."

Jade shook her head a few times as her brows crossed. "No, no, no." She whispered. "Fucking hell!" She shouted; punching the pillow next to her. "I fucking warned him. I told him not to end up like me! That little asshole. I'm going to kill him!"

I sat awkwardly. My eyes glanced over to the little baby in her playpen, already she looked so much like Jade. Her toothless smile was obviously going to be as beautiful as her Mom's once she got older. She was so sweet and innocent. She was everything my daughter no longer was. I sighed, turning back to face Jade.

"And of all the people for him to knock up, he got your whore pregnant!"

"Jade stop!" I shouted across at her. I was more than sick of hearing her degrade my child. She had no right. "Do you think I'm thrilled about this either?"

"I want nothing to do with you, Vega." She almost hissed at me. Rising to her feet she ran her fingers through her hair. "So what the fuck are we going to do?"

I smiled. I knew Jade was pissed at me and at the situation, but she wanted to deal with it together. "I don't know. Discuss it with them both. See what would be best for them and the baby." I suggested.

Jade nodded in agreement. "For fucks sake." She whispered again. "Look Vega, for what it's worth. I'm sorry about last time and whatever."

My smile grew on my face. "I'm sorry too. I really am." My smile turned weak as I felt my stomach drop. "I miss you."

Her body tensed. "Don't." She whispered under her breath. "We are going to sort our kids out and that's it. Okay?"

I wanted to kick myself. How could I be so stupid and think that she would let me back in that easily. She was still the same old Jade West.

She fell back down against the leather sofa, sighing heavily. "I can't believe this."

"I know, me either. Scarlett's only fourteen."

"I was her age when I had Blade." Jade looked around the room to the photos plastered on her walls, her whole life was spread across those simple four walls. "I was so young." Her eyes fell back onto my own. "We were so young."

Our eyes locked, blue meeting brown. I didn't dare say a word. I just watched as she blinked and breathed slowly, just waiting for what she might say next.

"I mean, they are so young." She coughed, taking her eyes off me again.

"We were young, weren't we?" I questioned, my eyes still focused on her.

Her body moved slightly, I could see she was tensing. Her long, pale legs crossed over one another. "I knew what I wanted." She finally said. Her eyes flicked from the floor to me so quickly it startled me.

Letting my eyes fill with tears I blinked hard to control them. "I'm so sorry." I said once again.

"That means nothing anymore. The damage is done."

"Jade I was scared." I let a few tears drip down onto my face as I whimpered.

"So was I Tori. I was terrified too. But do you want to know what scared me most? Loosing the person I loved more than life itself. The person I lived for, the person I needed and wanted, the person who made me happy and made me feel at home and safe whenever I was with them. It scared me to think one day I'd wake up knowing they weren't mine. Having to watch them move on and have kids and get married. Having my heart break every time I saw them. That scared me so much and yet it happened. My fears came true right in front of my eyes. Why do you think I vanished? I couldn't watch any longer. I couldn't do it." Not a single tear was shed as Jade spoke. Our eyes stayed in contact as every word left her mouth. I could almost feel the pain in her eyes.

"I was young Jade. I was young and scared. I was just a little girl. You can't blame me for that." I sighed. "You didn't even fight for me."

"But I did Tori. I fought for you everyday you just don't fucking know about it!" Tears spurted from Jade's make-up's eyes. Black tears streamed down her pale face, creating patterns across her skin.

"I loved you." I sobbed as I watched her cry. Seeing Jade cry meant that things were bad. Jade never cried.

"Then why did you leave me? Answer me that Tori."

I sat uncomfortably. I didn't really have an answer, not one that I could word well enough to make her forgive me or to make what I did seem acceptable.

"I drove us to Vegas Tori. I'd booked the hotel, I'd booked the chapel, the dresses, the cake, everything. And you left me, at the fucking aisle. How could you do that to me if you loved me?" Jade grabbed her daughter from the playpen, still letting her black tears drip over her skin. "I think you should go." She whispered. "I'm not going to stand in the way of our kids now. If they love each other, who am I to tell them they can't be together? Imagine how it would be if our parents had accepted us?" With that she turned and walked up her staircase, without looking back.

Everything Jade had said echoed around my body. My heart felt broken and heavy. I hadn't felt like way in so many years. I couldn't feel this way. I loved Ryder now, my husband. I couldn't imagine what I would have been like. Except I do imagine. I imagine most days and nights. I imagine it so much it almost feels real. I do love Jade and she loves me, and we're happy. That's all I ever really wanted. That's all I still want, except I can't want it and I shouldn't want it. But I do.

**A/N - Did you expect that? Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs! I'm glad you guys like it! Keep leaving reviews as I love hearing what you guys have to say about this! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV **

At work that night I just couldn't think straight. How could anything possibly think when they'd just had all that thrown onto them? That is so typical of Tori. To just rush back into my life and throw everything upside down again like she did so many years ago. She didn't care back then and she still didn't now. _Fuck her_. I'd given her everything. I was willing to loose it all to be with her, the girl I loved. And she threw it all away without a care in the world.

….

"Beck answer your fucking phone." I cursed down my cell phone on my break at work. It was gone midnight but he was working on a show and would still be awake.

"Hello?" A croaky voice sighed.

I'd forgotten about the time difference. "Shit, did I wake you?" I tried to sound like I cared.

"Yes." He said bluntly. "What's wrong?"

"You need to send Blade home on the next flight. Okay?" I didn't have time to explain why, even though I knew he'd ask.

"Why?" He questioned. _I told you that was coming. _

"I don't have time to explain. But I will once he is home. Just do it Beck." My voice started to rise in aggravation. It was never simple between Beck and myself. Once we'd had Blade we stayed together for his sake, yet neither of us parented him until he was five and the minute that happened we fell apart. I'd learnt to love Beck, I didn't love him with passion. I loved him because I had to, not because I wanted to.

"Whatever. I'll take him to the airport tomorrow. He'll be back in LA by tomorrow night. Is that soon enough?" Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"Perfect. Thanks." I said quickly, hanging up without a goodbye.

I rushed back onto the stage the second I hung up the phone. I'd already missed half of the routine from talking to Beck and my manager was not going to be impressed.

I shimmied my shoulders and swayed my hips wearing next to nothing in front of guys aged between twenty one to over sixty. I'd learnt to look past their disgusting, perverted faces and to just think of performing. I had to be the performer I dreamed and craved being.

"Take it all off!" Some sleaze in the back yelled out at me as I let my bra drop to the ground.

I ignored the comment replying with simply a devious smirk and a wink in his direction. I hated how they treated me like a piece of meat.

As I ended the routine I flashed a cheesy smile and picked my clothes off of the floor.

"Hey sweet cheeks." The same sleaze had followed me to the edge of the stage where I was putting my clothes back on. He had dark brown hair with caramel brown eyes. He was the same height as me but was very musclely. I'm supposed to think guys like him are hot, but I don't.

I forced myself not to groan as I looked up at him. "Hey baby." I flirted immediately.

A smug look appeared on his face. "Do you do after show private parties?" His eyes scattered across my half naked body as I tried to force on my skirt.

"I wish." I lied. It was work policy that we weren't allowed to sleep with the customers. Not like it stopped me before, but I knew when guys were total assholes, and this guy seemed like one. He wasn't getting anywhere near me for all the money in the world.

"Oh come on princess, I'm sure we can arrange something." He moved closer to me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I've finished my shift now stud. Or else I totally would." I kissed his stubbly cheek and darted off into the dressing rooms before he could follow me again.

I hated my job, no, I loathed it. I wanted to be on stage as a real performer, not flashing my boobs to a bar of old guys with too much money. I wanted to be respected, not gawped at.

…

"Hey Mom.." Blade greeted me in the airport almost a day later. He was wearing an 'I heart NY' hoodie. He couldn't look anymore like a tourist if he'd tried. "Hey cutie." He bent down to the stroller his sister was fast asleep in.

"We need to talk." I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I half dragged him to my car before saying another word to him.

"How come I had to come home early?" Once we'd started driving he became more inquisitive. "Dad wouldn't tell me what was going on. Am I in trouble?"

"In some sense, yes." I replied, my eyes hard on the road.

I had no idea how to resolve his or how to even go about all of this. It was totally messed up. So I did the only thing I thought was logical at the time.

"Get out the car." I said sternly, un-strapping Lilia and hauling her onto my hip.

Blade looked around cautiously. "Scarlett's house?" His expression said it all. He was mortified I'd brought him here after the last time we had spoken about her.

I nodded as I knocked on the door several times. "I'll explain in a minute." I tried to stay calm at him for Lilia's sake but my anger was slipping through with every word I said.

"He-hello?" Tori opened the door in shock at seeing us three stood in front of her.

"Get me a drink, I need one." I ordered, marching into her house and dragging my kids with me.

She obeyed instantly, rushing into her kitchen and returning with the same bottle of vodka from the other day. She put on the nervous smile she used to do when she was younger.

I placed Lilia down on the sofa next to Blade as I took a deep gulp of my drink. Tori watched still in complete shock that we were in her house. "Is Scarlett in?"

Tori nodded slowly. "Uh huh.. She's grounded though."

"Is that because of me?" Blade interrupted.

I turned around, forcing daggers towards my son. "Yes." I replied.

"What have I done? Can someone please tell me!" He was begging in the most pathetic way possible.

As he raised his voice a few quiet footsteps came pottering down the staircase just outside the living room. Within seconds a petite brunette peered around the door. Her face as pale as a ghost the minute she saw us all stood there. A tiny squeak left her mouth before she hid behind the doorframe again.

"What the hell is this?" She'd walked into the living room with a brave face on and a glowing ring of confidence. I actually admired how confident this young girl was, she was nothing like her mother.

"Language." Tori mumbled to her daughter.

She smirked. "Sorry, what the fuck!" She threw her hands dramatically by her sides as she glanced around at us all.

I sniggered to myself as Tori opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, neither of us knowing what to say. "Scarlett just tell him." The words came out softer than I had expected.

Blade stood up carefully, making sure Lilia was still propped up okay. "What is it baby?" He moved closer to Scarlett, wrapping his arms around her small body and holding her close.

"Mom?" Scarlett looked to her Mother as Blade hugged her. A few tears dripped down her face. This was more like her mom, scared and weak.

"Honey, you need to tell him." Tori was backing me up for once.

Scarlett wiped her eyes, not smearing any of her heavy make up. Her brown eyes met my son's blue and my heart felt like it was going to explode. This was going to crush him. My son's life was going to change so dramatically because of a few words. He was just like me now.

"I'm pregnant." She spluttered, rushing into her Mom's arms.

Tori comforted her daughter as Blade stood completely frozen in time. I hesitated before moving towards him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He turned on his heel to face me, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm fine." He nodded. He'd walked over to Scarlett and peeled her away from her Mom, placing his hands around her wet face. "Whatever you want to do, I will support you one hundred percent. I love you so much Scarlett Jade Daniels." He kissed her tenderly on the lips before Scarlett burst into tears again.

If I wasn't such a bitch most of the time, my heart would of exploded from how proud I was of my son. That was the most mature thing he could of said or done in this situation. My eyes diverted over to Tori's for the first time, she had the same look on her face as mine, proud.

"Scarlett Jade?" I cocked my eyebrow up at her as I moved closer. Deep down I was beyond touched, but I wasn't going to let Vega know that.

She blushed. "I told you I loved you." She whispered softly.

My heart pulsed hard. Tori had named her daughter after me, she had no idea that her middle name meant so much. Something as simple as four letters meant a million things more. Something inside of my broke. I missed Tori. I missed how sweet she was and how she'd cry at everything. I missed how she smelt, and tasted and felt against me. I missed just being with her. She was the ying to my yang. She'd been my everything and I wanted her back. Even though I knew I couldn't have her.

"Blade, I know we've had our differences, but whatever Scarlett decides I want you to be involved." Tori smiled genuinely towards my son and her daughter.

They both grinned back at the brunette. "Thank you Mommy." Scarlett sobbed in between kisses.

Tori was doing what we wanted from our parents, acceptance. She was taking the stand and being there for her kid. She wanted her daughter to be happy, like she'd wanted us to be happy.

"Scarlett, you are welcome at my house whenever you like." I smirked at the brunette as she flashed a devious grin back at me.

Scarlett and Blade wandered off into the backyard after a few more tears, leaving myself, Lilia and Tori.

"Who's this little one then?" Tori sat down beside Lilia. She picked her up and placed her gently onto her lap. "You are so gorgeous!" She let Lilia squeeze her hand as she giggled.

"This is Lilia. She's one next month. Her Dad left the minute he found out I was pregnant and I haven't heard from him since." I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down beside them. I'd never seen Tori with a baby before and of course, she was a complete natural. My heart swelled as I watched her interact with my daughter. It was a perfect moment,

"Who wouldn't want to be part of this beauty's life?" Tori cooed.

"Her Father obviously." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I was talking about you." Her eyes shied away from mine as she spoke.

"I told you not to do this Tori."

"Jade we have to talk about this, we are going to be in one another's lives from now on whether you like it or not." Tori was bouncing Lilia up and down on her knee as she spoke.

"Ugh." I groaned. I always pretended to be so angry at Tori and I never knew why. _Play mean keep em' keen is what my Dad used to say. That obviously didn't work though, did it?_ "Fine." I turned to face her properly. "Talk."

"I found out I was pregnant before the wedding."

I'd guessed that was coming but I didn't think it would hurt that much. I bit my lip anxiously.

_Tori and I had been secretly dating for a year and both of us had fake boyfriends to hide our relationship. I had Beck and she had Ryder. We started dating after I had Blade and she was none the wiser, so I didn't tell as I couldn't risk loosing her. No one guessed because I was always so mean to her in school. People wouldn't have believed we were friends if we'd told them, let alone madly in love. We'd go on dates to the movies and normal stuff. We were totally normal. Just Tori and Jade. Just us. I proposed on her fifteenth birthday, just after her quinceanera. I took her just above the Hollywood sign, it was dark and the night sky was lit by a thousand lights shining from the city we loved so much. I was nervous so I did what I knew best and sang to her. I wrote her a whole song telling her how much she meant to me and the last line consisted of "Will you marry me." I'd saved up all my money from my part time job and I'd bought her the most expensive ring I could afford. It was a blue diamond and it matched my eyes perfectly. The eyes that she said she loved looking into. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw the ring, it was like she was about to explode. Tears shot down her face as she smiled and nodded, letting me put the ring on her finger. _

"_I love you so much Jade. I cannot wait to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you." She sobbed as she crashed her lips onto mine. _

_I'd tried hard not to cry, but seeing her say yes to me made my eyes sting and water. She'd said yes. "I love you forever and always." I replied as we held one another under the stars. _

"I didn't believe in abortion and I knew you'd hate me if I told you the truth. I couldn't hurt you. I couldn't bare to see you like that. I just couldn't do it." Tori started to sob again, her voice cracked as she tried to speak.

"You could of fucking told me Tori. It hurt a whole fucking lot more when you just ran away totally without a reason why or even a goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt?" The pain had built up in me long enough. I needed her to know how much she'd damaged me.

"I know that now. But I was young and scared. I was terrified of everything. So I did what I thought was best. I ran." She cuddled into Lilia as she cried.

"Do you know what it felt like, being at the aisle and having to walk back down it totally crushed because your fiancée has ran off. If it hadn't of been for Blade, I would have killed myself that night."

Tori's face crumpled, her eyes heavy with regret. "Don't ever say that." She choked. "I'm so sorry. Please understand that I am. I regretted not telling you the minute I knew I'd lost you."

"But even now Tori, once you'd had your kid and moved on, you still didn't think to call me, or write me, or anything just to explain. I waited over ten years for an explanation from you and if it hadn't of been for our kids, I would probably of never known."

"That's not true Jade!" Tori wiped her eyes on her tanned hands. "I wanted to tell you so badly. I wrote thousands of letters and emails and I picked up the phone most days wishing I could talk to you. But I couldn't."

"Why the hell not? You had my number, you had my address, you had every opportunity to Tori." My words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her tears stopped and her breathing slowed to an abnormal pace.

"You don't understand Jade." Was all she replied.

"Jesus Christ, don't give me that bull shit Tori. I waited for you, but now I'm done waiting. You've been running through life without looking back, you've been racing past opportunities to make you happy and not once have you stood still to just look around and to think. You're so set on pleasing everyone else that you forget to make yourself happy." I could practically hear her heart breaking. "I don't know what you expect from me? I can't forgive you that easily. No matter how much I want to, I just can't."

A sigh fell from Tori's lips. "It's Ryder.." She glanced over at the front door and then towards the back door. Her body started to shake as a few more tears erupted from her eyes.

"I know, he's your husband and the father of your baby and all that crap." I ignored the terror hiding behind her eyes.

"It's much more complicated than that Jade. He half knows about us. I didn't tell him but he found one of the letters I wrote one day. I've never seen him so angry in my whole life. He tore it up and screamed at me for hours about it. I told him that I had some silly girl crush on you and that was it. But he didn't believe me. So he took my phone and deleted your number and then he burnt our address book with your address in it. I'm so sorry. I wanted to explain before, I wanted you back but I couldn't-"

Before Tori could explain anymore, the front door swung open; making Tori freeze on the spot. Our eyes flew around the room to see who had just entered. It was a tall man, with large muscles, brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a cops uniform and he looked like someone I knew. My eyes squinted as I looked at him properly, I'm sure I had seen him before, I recognised him, there was just something about him. Obviously it was someone I knew, it was Ryder.

"Hey babe." His smiled dropped as he entered the living room to find me and my daughter sat on his sofa. "Jade?"

"Ryder, hi." I stalled for Tori as she wiped her eyes and calmed down. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Who's this?" He pointed to the baby sat calmly on his wife's lap.

"This is my daughter, Lilia." I took her off of Tori instantly, letting her grip to my top as she fell against my hip. "I should probably get going, she needs a nap."

Tori's eyes fell against the floor as I stood up. She didn't even move as I edged towards the back door. "Blade, we're going." I shouted into the back yard.

He started walking back into the house, his hand linked with Scarlett's. "I'll call you tonight, okay princess?" He kissed her lips before they got in sight of Ryder.

When I re-entered the living room, Ryder had his arms gripped tightly around Tori's shoulders, to the point where her skin was turning paler around his palms. He had a huge, fake smile stuck to his face as he saw my son.

"It was nice to see you all. Send my love to Beck now, won't you?" Ryder grinned at us.

Blade's brows crossed as he headed for the door, he was as confused as I was. On the stair banister was my leather jacket I wore religiously. My eyes scanned over it a few times before I opened the front door, leaving it behind.

"I'll see you soon Tori.." I yelled into the house. "Take care Scarlett."

A small noise came from the living room as I pulled the door to. "Bye Jade." Tori squeaked. The door shut with a click and a loud crash sounded through the heavy door. Ignoring it, I sat in my car, my eyes glued on the living room window. Just as I was about to drive off, Tori's face appeared; her eyes were heavy and wet. "I love you. Come back." She mouthed as I drove away, helplessly.

**A/N - I hope this clears any confusion about Tori and Jade's past relationship! What do you guys think of this story? Reviews? Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews already! Xo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

"Are you ready?" I pushed Scarlett's door open slightly. She was perched on the edge of her bed, her head bowed down, caramel eyes stuck on the floor. There was no cocky look about her today. Her long brown hair was pulled back and into a loose plait that trailed down her side. She'd not bothered to put any make up on and for once she really looked her age. _Fourteen._

She looked up at me slightly, her brown eyes glazing through my own. "I guess." She mumbled.

Today was her first scan. It had been two weeks since she'd told Blade about the baby. Jade and I had decided it would be best to keep it a secret until Scarlett was at least twelve weeks, which meant keeping it from her Dad, Ryder.

"Where's Daddy?" As she pulled herself into my small car she peered around our front yard. "He won't come home early and find out will he?" Her voice tightened as we pulled out of our driveway.

I shook my head. "No honey, he won't." Both of us were terrified of him finding out.

Driving to the hospital all I could think about was how only fifteen years ago that had been me in the passenger seat, holding my stomach, head pulsing, heart racing. The fear going through my body like a tidal wave, knocking me out totally. For me it meant loosing Jade, the love of my life. I had to now pick between her and this baby and I knew exactly what my parents wanted me to pick. I now know how my Mom felt when I told her I was pregnant. She was my baby, having a baby. It felt all wrong. I wanted so much more for her. I never wanted her to be like me. But unlike my Mom, I wasn't going to practically disown her for it. I wanted to stand by her, even if that meant going behind her Father's back.

"Scarlett, hey!" Blade scooped Scarlett into a big hug the minute we entered the hospital. "How are you?" He stroked a stand of hair from her forehead as he planted his lips against her.

A smile immediately formed on her sad face. "I'm good. Are you nervous?"

"Honestly? I've never been more scared about anything in my life." His lips curved into a weak smile. _For Jade's kid, he was a complete wimp_.

"Vega." Jade smirked at me as I turned around. She was dressed in a tight white blouse with a knee length, black pencil skirt. I smiled. She was obviously trying for our kids sake. In the pram next to her was Lilia, dressed in a purple dress with matching socks and shoes.

"West." I smiled back. My heart skipped a beat, I loved when she called me 'Vega', I would never admit it to her though.

"Are you okay?" She reached her hand out to touch my arm but pulled back slightly. "After you know?" Sympathy was thick in her voice, it was so unlike the Jade I knew.

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

The last time I had seen her was when Scarlett had told Blade about the pregnancy. She'd seen me break down in front of her as she left. I had to be strong now. She couldn't see that I was still weak little Tori.

"Nice jacket." Her blue eyes scanned up and down my outfit. "You always did look good in my clothes."

My cheeks blushed a dark red at the compliment. Jade had left her jacket at mine and I was going to simply return it today. But it got cold on the way here and so I put it on, totally forgetting that it was hers.

I started to remove the jacket as she interrupted me. "Keep it for a while. It's cold."

"Scarlett Daniels to room number three please."

Scarlett rushed beside me, linking her hand into mine. "Ready Mom?" She sighed.

I nodded. "Let's go baby." With our hands connected we entered the ultrasound room.

Blade sat beside Scarlett the whole time, not letting go of her hand once. They both cried when they were showed the tiny blob on the screen that was their baby.

Looking at the baby on the screen made it feel so real now. Jade and I were now going to be connected forever, but not in the way either of us wanted.

As we left the hospital Scarlett clung to the photo of the scan like her life depended on it. She was just over nine weeks pregnant and her baby was due in late October, by that time she would have turned fifteen.

"Now what?" Jade pushed the stroller with Lilia beside us as we walked to our cars.

"We celebrate?" I said with an uneasy tone. The last thing I wanted to do was celebrate my teenage daughters pregnancy, but I couldn't be like my Mom again, I had to be there for her.

Jade laughed, her face coated in shock. "Good plan. Let's go to mine?"

"Sounds good to me." A stupid smile spread across my pink lips just at the thought of being at Jade's again. She made me feel so safe, so normal, _so me_.

…..

"I hope she doesn't name it something stupid." Jade sighed as we crashed against her sofa.

"Oh what, like Blade?" I rose my eyebrow at her. I knew Jade was into scissors but calling her kid Blade seemed a bit far fetched. Even for her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Blade isn't his real name." She paused. "When I had him, my Dad insisted I named him after him, so his legal name is Tony Oliver. I never wanted to call him that. I wanted something I liked, but my Dad was insistent. So once my Dad died I nicknamed him Blade as a joke and it stuck."

My eyes widened. "Oh." I bit my lip. "Do you know why I named her Scarlett?"

Jade shook her head. She moved her legs onto the sofa, kicking off her heels, her blue eyes locked on mine. I loved the way she gazed at me. I could never get enough when I looked at her eyes. They were so beautiful. They have a certain unexplainable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual with a touch of mischief. I felt myself getting lost in the deep blue.

"Do you remember the first gift you ever gave me?"

Her eyes disconnected from mine. "No." She replied bluntly.

My heart felt heavy as I spoke. "You gave me a silver necklace with a tiny heart. It had a red diamond in the middle. A Scarlett colored diamond. Remember?" My voice cracked slightly. "I named her after you totally. Scarlett Jade Daniels. She reminds me so much of you Jade. Her attitude, her personality, everything. She's just like you."

"Great story Vega. Does she know that? Does your husband know that?" She emphasised the word 'husband' as she spat the words out at me.

"Jade don't be like that. I'm only trying to be honest with you. I'm trying really hard here! I want us to be okay again. Please?"

"I'm trying as well Tori, for our kids and our grandchild, but only for that reason. I don't forgive and forget, not that easily anyway." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes, black make up smearing across her white cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you." I whispered. My hand moved gently into hers. It had been so long since I had felt her properly that my whole body tingled at the small touch. "We're friends, right?"

"I guess." She smiled softly at me, linking our eyes again. As she smiles, everything seems to disappear, all my troubles and worries and all I want to do is kiss her, make her mine, love her.

We pause for what seems like minutes, our eyes connected in complete awe at each other. We wait, we breath, we move, leaning gently and carefully towards one another, neither of us disconnecting our eyes. Our lips are close, her hands brush gently over my pink cheeks. More time passes. Seconds, minutes, hours. Those deep blue crystals stare into me. Her breath hits my lips gently as she moves closer again. _So close. _I can almost taste her. I can practically feel her lips on mine. I can't wait any longer. I need her.

"Mom?" Scarlett crashes into the living room, hands on her hips. She freezes as we both jump away from each other, trying to catch our breath.

"What?" I stammer. My heart is racing so fast I start to go dizzy.

Her eyes glare at me. "Daddy called." She handed her cell phone to me before storming off again.

Jade immediately stood up and fixed her eye make up before moving to the sofa opposite me.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I came home to surprise my two favourite girls and neither of you are here?"

I froze. "I'm out shopping with Scarlett." I lied, again.

"Why? Scarlett should be at school. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Ryder calm down please. We'll be home soon." Before I could even finish my sentence he'd hung up on me.

"I have to go." I stumbled to my feet, my head still spinning from what just happened. "Scarlett?" My voice echoed around the house before she entered the living room again.

"What?" Her attitude was back and was in full swing.

"We need to go. Dad's home." I didn't need to say anymore before she'd grabbed her bag and fled to the door after kissing Blade goodbye.

Jade stood in the doorway, not saying a single word as we left. "It's Lilia's first birthday next week, would you like to come to the party? Next Saturday, my house." She flashed a quick smile to me, her lips pressing into a devious smirk.

I let out a deep breath. "I'll be there." I smiled to myself as I got in the car. Jade West was back.

…

"Torrriiiiii!" Bubbly Cat jumped onto me the second we entered Jade's house the following Saturday.

"Hey Cat." I smiled. "Hey Frankie, hello little Daisy Doo!" I crouched down to Cat's young children. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I've got an audition for a new Hollywood movie on Monday!" She twisted red hair around her little finger. "I heard about Scarlett.."

"What? How?" I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"From Jadey obviously! She's my best friend, she tells me everything!" She giggled. "Silly billy! It's okay. I'm fine with it. I think it's sweet. Like mother like daughter!"

"Can we not talk about this now please Cat? It's kind of a secret. Ryder doesn't know."

Confusion covered her face. "Why? He's her Dad?"

"It's complicated. Just please Cat?"

She smiled as she crossed her fingers over her heart. "It's our secret!"

"Hey Jade." Butterflies fluttered across my stomach as I saw her. She was wearing a deep green strap top with a short black skirt, she looked like the Jade I knew fifteen years ago, not the Mommy I knew now.

"Vega." She smirked. "I'm so glad you could make it." She looked me up and down. I was wearing my usual outfit, jeans, a cute t-shirt and my boots. Her eyes hovered over my chest before coming back up to my eyes. "You look good."

I giggled nervously. "So do you." I replied without even thinking.

A smug look appeared on her face. "I know right."

"Hey Lilia." I distracted myself quickly before things could go any further. I picked the chubby one year old up and placed her on my hip. She was the spitting image of Jade. Sky blue eyes, a button nose and the most infectious smile. Like Jade, Lilia had stolen my heart.

"I invited her lousy father, and guess what? He didn't turn up. What a shocker." She said sarcastically. The thing about Jade was that she never admitted she was hurt, she hid every emotion with laughter and sarcasm. Even when we were in love, Jade never once admitted that she was upset, she'd lash out at anyone who even hinted that she was hurting. Jade was too proud to hurt. She could never look weak.

"She's so perfect, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want her. She's adorable." I held her close to me as I kissed her rosy cheeks once more.

Jade smiled at us both. "She's the light of my life." Her eyes flickered to mine before she leant in and kissed Lilia on the cheek. "How's Scarlett doing?"

"She's here somewhere. With Blade I think. She's fine. She hates morning sickness but she's getting better each day. You can even see her stomach getting rounder. It's making me so broody." I joked.

Jade looked at me blankly. "You're not thinking of having another baby with Ryder are you?"

Her question took me by surprise. "I don't know." I thought about it. If I had a baby now it would be too weird. I'd be a grandma and a Mom again. "Ryder wants another baby. He wants a son."

"And what do you want Tori?" Another serious question that had me stumped.

"I want to be happy." That wasn't a lie. It was the complete truth. Except no one knew what would make me happy.

"Wrong answer." There was something so mysterious in Jade's voice. The look on her face was devious, her ocean coloured eyes winked at me as she chuckled. "You know exactly what you want, you just don't know how to get it." She moved her face so close to me that she whispered into my ear. Her breath slid down my neck making me tremble with every word she said. "Get what you want Tori." Her lips lay on my cheek, so softly I could only just feel it. An explosion of utter peace and serenity overwhelmed me as Jade kissed my cheek once. My whole body tensed under her as she took Lilia from me.

"I know you want it too." She whispered before turning and talking to more guests from her party.

The rest of the day was a blur, I felt drunk off her. I was in complete infatuation with her. Nothing mattered anymore. All I wanted and needed was Jade, and she wanted me too.

"Come on Tori, they're doing the birthday cake!" Cat pulled me out of my daze and dragged me into the kitchen. The room was filled with people I recognised and people who I'd never met before in my life, but none of that mattered, all I could look at was Jade. Tawny hair trailed down her bare shoulders, eager midnight eyes glistened around the room, full rose coloured lips curled into a smile as she laughed along with her little girl. The way she looked at her daughter was breathtaking. The love she felt for her was out of this world and she made it so obvious. It was one of the only times I had seen Jade express proper emotion.

"I cannot believe my little girl is one already." She spoke softly to the crowd of people around the 'Lily bug' cake. "Thank you for all coming here for me and for Lilia." She jiggled the little girl on her hip as she started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her. She caught my eyes from across the room. A cheeky smile flashed across her lips as she walked towards me. "Do you and Scarlett want to stay the night?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes." I said straight away, my voice eager.

She smirked. "I thought so." She span around on her foot, letting her hair flow around her body. "Thank you all for coming. Have a safe journey home." She held the door open until nearly everyone had left.

"Bye Jadey and Lily!" Cat kissed Lilia's hands. "Thanks for having us. Sorry Robbie couldn't come!"

"Daddy and Rex had a show!" Frankie chipped in while twenty month old Daisy was fast asleep in her stroller.

"It was nice to see you guys. Good luck on your audition." I hugged Cat goodbye.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Jade." Scarlett hugged her in appreciation. "You're the best."

"Yeah thanks Mom. Cool move." He laughed before taking Scarlett back to his bedroom.

"Want a drink?" Jade placed Lilia down in her crib before going to her alcohol stash. "Vodka?"

I nodded. "With lemonade please."

"Yes Mam." She poured the large drinks and handed one to me. "Drink up Vega."

She necked her drink quickly, leaving only the ice at the bottom of the glass. I tried to drink as much as she was but struggled after the fourth drink.

"Are you a lightweight?" As she laughed her eyes lit up under the dim lights.

"No." I slurred. I was totally wasted now. My head was spinning and my mind was racing with thoughts of Jade. I'd forgotten everything. Nothing mattered anymore apart from Jade.

"Want to play truth or dare? For old times sake?" She moved herself onto the white tiles that made up her floor.

I nodded as I sat opposite her. My eyes focused on her face before giggling and holding my heavy head. "I'm so drunk Jade, do you think this is a good idea?"

"It's a perfect idea. Truth or dare Tori?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Truth."

"I knew you'd say that. I'll go easy on you to begin with. Does Ryder make you happy?"

"Sometimes." I didn't even need to think about that answer.

"Sometimes? Explain please?"

I shook my head. "Nope, that was my go. Your go now. Truth or dare?"

She chuckled at me. "Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to down the rest of your drink." She'd just poured herself another vodka and lemonade.

"Easy. You're still shit at this game." She downed the drink within a few seconds. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said again.

She rolled her eyes. "Boring. Who's the best person you've ever slept with?"

I blushed. She already knew the answer to that. "You."

Her lips pulled into a smile. "I guessed. Truth me."

"Truth? Okay." I said in shock. "Do you still love Beck or any of the guys you've been with in the past?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Truth or dare Tori?" The smile on her face was so eerie, it was the look that she used to give me when she was getting her own way.

"This will be my last truth for a while so make it good." I was going to play her game now.

"Do you love me?" She pushed her hair out of her face before taking a proper look at my reaction.

I froze, my heart stopped. My breathing deepened as I opened my lips to speak. "I-.." I stopped. I couldn't tell the truth. I had a daughter and a husband. I didn't love Jade, I was just so obsessed with her because of everything that was going on. I couldn't love Jade. "Yes." I whispered. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jade didn't look phased by my answer, if anything she looked calmer than before.

"I dare you to kiss me." I spoke as confidently as possible, but my body trembled as I waited for her response.

Before I could even wait for her to reply, her soft arms were around my waist. She hesitated over my lips, her breath getting caught in my throat as we waited for the next move. I could feel her body brushing against my own. Then she did it. Her lips crashed onto mine without any warning. I responded immediately, kissing her back with the same amount of passion. The world stopped around us as we embraced. The kiss was hard but soft, fiery but cool, a moment in time that was ours. Jade's hands explored my waist, moving up towards my neck. She pulled me closer to her body, our legs becoming entwined with one another. Our breathing deepened as the kiss became more frantic, both of us fighting for dominance. Both of us knew this wasn't going to last. This kiss was the moment we'd been waiting for, to prove our love. To prove it was still there, to forget the past and live for the moment. But all good things come to an end, and our love, our passionate kiss was ripped apart.

"What the fuck Tori?"

As I let go of Jade in total panic, Ryder stood in her doorway. His face like thunder, his fists clenched. It was just then that I realised I didn't love him and I never had. I loved Jade. I always had.

**A/N **

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! I've been busy with my girlfriend and I went on holiday! But excuses aside, here you go with a new update! Reviews would be lovely! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

Tori immediately stood up, brushing off her plaid shirt. "Ryder?" She croaked. I stood slowly after her, not taking my eyes off the six foot man stood in my living room. He was dressed in all black, working well with his olive skin and black hair. He looked like the perfect villain. His eyes burned into us as if we were dirt on the ground.

"I can explain." She mumbled a little louder this time. I knew this look, it was the same look she had given me all those years ago when we walked down the aisle. _Fear, panic, distress. _I'd of given anything to take that look off her face, but I couldn't.

"Explain that you're a cheating whore?" Ryder's voice was thick in anger. His fists stayed clenched by his waist as he spat the words out at his wife.

"Ryder it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Panic rattled in the brunette as she started to cry. I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but that would only make things worse. So I watched completely clueless and helpless for the first time in my life.

"So what is it Tori? Because this I HAVE to hear this." Ryder stomped his dirty boots further into my living room, placing himself on my sofa.

I stood almost in shock. For once in my life I had no idea what to do or say. I watched as Tori just stood chewing her pink lips. I could practically hear her heart racing from the other side of the room.

"Well?" He demanded. "You stupid bitch."

"Don't call her that Ryder. It isn't what it looks like." I finally pitched in after my bizarre silence. How dare he call Tori names, that was my job .

A course chuckle left his broad lips. "Getting your mistress to stand up for you now?"

"She's not my mistress Ryder." Tori couldn't even look at me as she spoke. Tears were trickling down her perfect rosy cheeks.

"Sure looked that way when I walked in here and saw you two making out. Or did I imagine that?" His eyes burned through Tori like a fire, catching light to her ferociously.

"It was, I, we.." Tori stuttered.

"I kissed her."

Ryder stood up to face me as I spoke. I repeated myself. "I kissed her. I kissed Tori. Got it?"

"Excuse me?"

I took a step back in shock. His voice was so loud, so evil that I lost concentration as I felt fear rip through my body. He hadn't changed at all. He was the same old jack ass Ryder from high school, except now he was hurting Tori and I was not going to let that happen to her ever again. She deserved so much more than that.

"I'm not scared of you Ryder." My voice trembled more than I would have liked it to as I squared up to him.

"You fucking should be." He replied.

I scanned him up and down as he was so close to me. He had grown up a lot since I had last saw him in high school but aside from that I recognised him, like I had seen him recently. The wrinkles under his brown eyes, his cracked lips that turned into a smug smile and a strange tattoo on his arm all seemed too familiar. Then it clicked. He was that jerk in the bar a few weeks ago, hitting on me and trying to get me to give him a private session.

I smirked. "Like you can talk Ryder. Don't you remember me?" I raised my eyebrow as I watched his brows cross in confusion. "Do I do private parties? Princess.." I paused taking a deep breath as I waited for both of their reactions.

"Fucking liar." He grabbed at my wrist, pulling me so close to him I could taste his breath. His stubble touched my pale cheek. "You should watch what you're saying Jade. I wouldn't push me."

I finally managed to push myself off him and out of his grasp just as Tori spoke.

"What is she talking about Ryder?"

"Nothing Tori, ignore her. She's a lying bitch. She wants to split us up. She's evil. Come on let's go.." Ryder grabbed Tori's jacket, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the hallway.

Within seconds he had gone from a monster to a loving husband again.

"He asked me if I would do him a private session not too long ago." I watched Tori's face drop. "He's the cheater, Tori. Not you."

"Ryder, no." Tori tried to struggle out of his grasp, failing terribly as he pulled her harder into the hallway.

"Tori don't argue with me." His tone was lowered now but still had a hint of anger. He had ignored everything I had said as he knew I was right.

"Ryder let go of her, you're hurting her!" I watched helplessly as they struggled for the wrong kind of dominance.

"Shut the hell up Jade!" And again he was back to the monster we'd both just witnessed.

"Mommy?" Scarlett and Blade stood at the top of my stairs, both wide eyed and clearly in shock.

"Scarlett? Why the hell are you here? I told you to stay away from that scumbag. Come down here right now, we're leaving." He didn't lower his tone at her, and it didn't seem to phase her.

"No and let go of Mom, right now." Her voice quivered, her legs started to tremble as Ryder stopped trying to force Tori out the door.

"What did you just say to me young lady?"

Tori moved away from him and towards me. Her whole body shook as she crashed into me. My arms wrapped around her without even thinking about it. I wanted and needed to keep her safe.

"Daddy you have to stop doing this. You have to stop hurting Mom..and you need to stop hurting me."

"What do you mean Scarlett?" Tori's caramel eyes watered as she looked up to her tiny, pregnant daughter. Her voice was so weak and broken.

"I've seen the way he hits you Mom. I've seen the black eyes, the scratches and the burns. When I was little I used to just think you were clumsy..You'd tell me you walked into the table or you'd burnt your arm on the oven. But when he hit me too, it all made sense. I was too young and scared to say anything before but I can't keep living in fear and I can't let him hurt you anymore Mom."

"You MONSTER!" Tori screamed, racing towards him throwing her fists all over his body. "How could you hurt her! How could you! She's our little girl!"

With one swift slap Ryder hit his wife off him. "Get down here now Scarlett." He shouted.

My arms cradled around Tori again as she curled into me, I could feel her giving up the fight.

"You're manipulative, you belittle Mom and me nearly every day, you're controlling, and you make me feel worthless. What kind of Father are you?" Scarlett moved down the stairs, her eyes focused on her Dad. "You hit me, you scarred me, mentally and physically and I've had enough. You aren't my Dad, you never have been. I used to beg you to stop. I'd hide under my covers wishing you wouldn't come into my room. I'd scream and cry for hours on end, praying for you to stop and you never once did. So why should Mom stay with you? Why should I stand by you? When all you have ever done is abuse us both."

"Scarlett stop, please." Tori begged.

"No Mom." She stopped at the bottom step, levelling up to Ryder so she was eye level. "You are the worthless one, not me."

Before any of us could stop him, he'd knocked Scarlett off her feet. She hit the floor with a thump, collapsing like a rag doll, her whole body going limp.

"Scarlett!" Blade rushed down the stairs, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Adrenaline pumped through me as I stood and swung once, hitting Ryder square around the face. "That's for Scarlett." I swung again, hitter harder than before. "That's for Tori." And once again, taking him out completely. "And that one's just for being an asshole." He shuffled back into my wall, completely bewildered by the fact that I had just hit him. "If you hurt any of my girls ever again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Ryder nodded whilst holding his bloody nose. "You deserve each other. You're both bitches."

"Owch. Mommy.." Scarlett hauled herself up, clutching her stomach tight. "Mom it hurts so much." Black tears fell from her brown eyes, staining her cheeks.

"Oh my god." Both of us had noticed the pool of blood gathering beneath the teenager.

"Mom, is it the baby? Is the baby okay?" Her voice rose into a panic, her breathing deepening and her cries becoming more frequent.

"Baby?" Ryder, who was still on the floor shouted. "You're pregnant? Like mother like daughter."

"I've called the cops and an ambulance Mom." Blade crouched down beside Scarlett.

"Yes Dad. I'm pregnant." A piercing scream left her mouth as she cradled her stomach again. She placed her hand down on the wooden floor only to find it coated in red blood. "Mommy!" She screamed again. "Mom the baby!"

Ryder started to get up, his hands still placed on his swollen lip. "If you so much as move from the floor I swear to god I will hurt you." I threatened.

Sirens echoed around the house finally as blue and red lights shone through the windows. Within minutes we'd been rushed to the hospital and Ryder had been taken to the police station.

"Mommy it hurts so bad. Please make it stop! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him before." Scarlett whimpered. They'd put her onto a stretcher bed as they found doctors to examine her.

"Shh baby, it's okay. It's going to be fine. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry angel."

I watched as Tori hugged her little girl. They both looked so helpless. I held a sleepy Lilia in my arms as Blade and I sat in the waiting room.

"You're bad ass Mom." Blade said, cutting the tension. "I mean the way you hit him was like crazy cool."

I smirked. "Thanks kiddo. I protect the ones I love. What kind of Mother would I be if I didn't?"

"Is she going to be okay? And the baby..?"

"I don't know Blade. I hope so." I sighed, pushing my fingers through Lilia's brown hair.

"I didn't know.." He whispered.

"I know you didn't son. I didn't either." I sighed. I should have seen it. The way Tori flinched around loud noises, how defiant Scarlett was, how recluse they both were. It was all signs that I missed.

The minutes turned to hours and after a long night of staring at the white, washed out walls, Tori finally entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked immediately.

Her face was pale, her expression dull. "She's under general anaesthetic and they aren't really telling me anything." She sighed as she sat beside the three of us. Blade and Lilia had fallen asleep on the blue plastic chairs coated around the waiting room. "Why didn't she tell me Jade?"

I paused, nothing I said could help this situation. "She was scared Tori, just like you were. She's just a little girl."

Tori let out a loud whimper. "What have I done to her? My baby.. How could he hurt her? Why did I let this happen to us? I should have kicked him out the first time he did it, but I told myself he would change. I thought I needed him, I thought I loved him. But I don't Jade. I never loved him. I hate him."

I wrapped my arms around the shaking latina. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm here now."

I felt her relax after minutes, her breathing turning into deep, long breaths. I loved knowing she felt so safe with me, something no one else did for her. I stroked the stray brown hair from her delicate face. Her cheek was still hot pink from earlier. I pressed my fingers against my lips, moving them softly over her cheek. I wanted to take all the pain away from her.

"I love you so much Tori. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." I whispered before placing her delicately on the seat beside my two sleeping children.

The hospital was almost in complete silence as I tiptoed around it. Although I was a thirty year old woman I felt like a thirteen year old sneaking around. Soon enough I found where Scarlett was.

Her eyes were heavy and red. All her make up had been smeared off and she was dressed in a plain blue hospital gown. She looked the youngest I had ever seen her. She really was just a little girl.

"Scarlett?" My voice startled her.

"Jade?" Her voice immediately cracked, her eyes spurting with tears.

I pulled her into a cuddle, my maternal side glowing. "You're okay. It's okay. It's over." Warm tears soaked my t-shirt as I held her tighter.

"It's not okay Jade. It's not." She reminded me so much of her Mother. She was no longer the rebel child with an attitude. She was a little girl reaching out.

"Scarlett he's gone now. I promise you he won't hurt you or your Mom ever again." I wiped the tears from her eyes, cupping her face with my hands.

"The damage is done Jade." She looked straight into my eyes as she whispered through broken cries. "I lost the baby Jade. It's gone." Her eyes dropped straight to her hands. "I'm so sorry."

For the second time today I felt my heart break. All I could do was hold her in my arms and comfort her. The thing that had brought me back to Tori was gone. My grandchild. Scarlett and Blade's baby. It was all gone because of Ryder. My heart sank again as I left her room to return to Tori. If I had killed me to hear that news I had no idea how Tori was going to take it.

"I just went to the bathroom." I lied as I saw she was wide awake.

Before I could sit down, Tori had pulled me into her grasp. Her fingers dig into my neck as her lips crashed onto mine. Tears fell from both our eyes, falling into the kiss that was becoming more and more passionate and desperate by the second. For those few moments the world stops spinning and all is quiet. My hands find Tori's hips quickly. I pull her as close to me as possible. I can feel her chest heaving against mine as the kiss is deepened again. She is kissing me like she never has done before. The butterflies my stomach try to escape but I don't let them. Every emotion I had ever felt got caught up in the kiss. My heart begins to race a thousand times faster than I could ever imagine as I panic.

Why is she kissing me like its going to be the last time?

The kiss breaks leaving both of us gasping for breath. My red lipstick is smudged around her pink lips.

"What was that for?" I half moan.

A small smile spreads across her face. "For everything."

…

The night turned into day quickly and soon enough everyone was awake.

"Can I see her now?" Blade sat on the edge of his seat.

I shook my head. "Wait until Tori gets back." I hadn't told anyone that Scarlett had lost her baby. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It still didn't feel real.

Tori returned shortly, her face saying it all. Scarlett had obviously broken the news to her.

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't keep eye contact with me. "Blade I'd go see Scarlett if I were you." The minute he left she caught my eyes finally. "She told me you know."

It was my turn to loose eye contact. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's okay." She placed her hand in mine. "It's going to be okay now. Isn't it?"

I kissed her hand gently. "Yes." I smiled.

Lilia giggled as Tori took her off her lap. "Sorry for ruining your birthday little one. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Are you sure you're okay Tori?" I knew her all too well. She was faking a smile, faking it all. Pretending she was alright, when she was already so broken.

But she nodded, so I didn't push her. I had only just got her back and I was not going to do anything to jeopardise that again.

"We'll be okay Jade. Scarlett will be alright and so will I. You don't need to worry." A single tear fell down her cheek as she faked another smile.

The three of us entered Scarlett's sterile and dull hospital room. Both Scarlett and Blade had obviously been crying. This was going to hurt both of them a lot more than I had ever imagined.

"Do you want to tell them?" Blade wiped a tear from Scarlett's eyes.

She nodded with a brave smile on her face. "We named our baby Jori. After the two best people in our lives. It's a mash up of your names. Do you like it?"

Tori's hand slipped into mine as a few tears trickled down both our faces. "It's beautiful." We said in unison.

…

Another long day passed before Scarlett was discharged from the hospital with only a few cuts and bruises from her ordeal. The last few days had felt like a dream, nothing felt real anymore. Already I felt so much closer to Tori. I felt like I had her back. She was mine again.

Neither Tori nor myself had stepped foot in her home since Lilia's birthday and I wanted to keep it that way. Both Scarlett and Tori were going to stay at mine, permanently.

The sun beat against the leather seats of my car as I pulled up outside the hospital.

"You guys ready?"

Scarlett stood up out of her wheelchair about to get in my car as Tori stopped her.

"Jade we can't come home with you." She whispered.

Scarlett turned to look at her Mom, her whole face covered in confusion. "What?"

"Tori don't be stupid, of course you can. It's no burden on me at all." I opened the car door further indicating for Scarlett to get in.

"Jade we aren't staying with you because we're moving next week. I'm staying with my Mom until then."

"Again?" The pain and the anger built in me. I had been calm for so long, but I'd had enough now. "You're going to do this to me again Tori? Run away when things get rough?"

"Jade please don't.."

"No!" I cut in. "Stop running away Tori. Run to me. I won't hurt you, I won't leave you. All I will do is protect you and be loyal to you. I'm not your bit on the side and I never was. I was there for you fifteen years ago and I am still here now. I love you Tori, I never stopped loving you and I know you love me too. I know you do. I can tell by the way you smile when you see me. The way you whirl your hair around your fingers when we talk. And when you kiss me, you do it with such emotion and passion that I know I'm not making these feelings up. " Angry tears fell as I did something I never thought I would do. I gave up. "I love you so much Tori Vega."

**A-N - ****Sorry for taking so long to update this! My girlfriend moved to uni so I'm a bit depressed and that is where the emotion for this chapter came from! Left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger as well.. :P Sorry! Reviews? What do you think Tori will do? xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scarlett's POV **

Three long months has passed since I lost my baby. I went to counselling at school to deal with the grief and the emotional pain. School had broken up for summer vacation and Mom and I are still living with Grandma Vega. Both Mom and myself have been to court and protested against my Dad and eventually he was sent down for child and domestic abuse. He was given ten years in prison with possibility of parole. Mom was furious, hoping he would get life in prison; I was just happy he was going to be away from us for a long time.

Blade and I broke up, nothing to do with the baby or our Mom's, it just wasn't working. I haven't seen him since I left the hospital and Mom hasn't seen Jade since then either.

Mom has been avoiding the conversation about herself and Jade for months now, even Aunt Trina and Grandma Vega won't tell me.

"Oh come on Aunt Trina. Just tell me!" I begged.

Trina sighed at me, picking up toys from her living room. "Brianna quit leaving your dolls on the sofa, they belong in your room!" She ignored me totally.

"Trina!" I stood myself in front of her, although I was small I gave her my best glare.

"What?" She placed her hands on her hips. "It's not for me to tell. Ask your Mother?"

"I've tried asking her but she just ignores me and starts talking about other things. I need to know, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Trina wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'll talk to her for you, okay?"

I nodded into the hug. "Thank you." I paused. "Trina..?"

She sighed. "What now Scarlett?"

"What was my Mom like, you know before she had me?" Mom kept her past private to me a lot of the time. She never mentioned anything before I was born.

"She was jealous of me a lot of the time. But who wouldn't be? I was the older, talented and prettier one."

I rolled my eyes at my Aunt. "Uh huh. Apart from that. Who were her friends, boyfriends, girlfriends?"

Trina froze as I said the last word. "What do you mean? Well she had Cat and Andre, they were her best friends..and"

"I know about Jade." I lied. Mom still hadn't explained to me about what went on with her and Jade all those years ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trina quickly went back to cleaning her house around me.

"She and Jade were in love weren't they?" My eyes lit up. To me it was an exotic love story, breaking all the rules to be together.

Trina sat down, pulling me down to her level. "You do not discuss this with your grandmother, do you hear me?" I nodded eagerly as she continued talking. "Yes." She ran her fingers through her hair. "They told us all when they were about fourteen and our Mom did not like it one bit, she thought Jade was a bad influence on Tori. But she thought it was a phase and that it would pass. Jade wasn't allowed in the house and Tori wasn't allowed to mention her, and Tori kept to the rules. But I used to help her sneak out to see Jade at night. Jade's parents weren't strict with her and Tori was allowed around hers whenever she pleased, so they went there most nights. Then one day about a year into their relationship neither of them came home after school. No one worried to begin with, it wasn't until it got dark that everyone started to panic. The police were called but nothing could be done until they had been missing for twenty four hours. Anyway, by two in the morning Tori had returned home, tears streaming down her face and that's when she told us she was pregnant with you. To say our Mom was relieved would be an understatement. She was thrilled that the 'lesbian' phase was over. Tori never told me what happened that night, we all guessed it was just an awful break up. Jade did have an awful temper on her. And after that night, we never saw or heard from Jade again."

A tear fell down my cheeks as I tried to imagine what could have happened that night. "She really loved Jade huh?"

Trina nodded. "But she loved you more."

….

"I'm so glad you two are staying with me. I've missed having my girls round." Grandma Vega dished out our meals over the dinner table. "How was work Tori?"

"It was fine Mom." She replied bluntly.

"What about you Trina, what did you do today?"

Trina looked at me quickly before answering. "Scarlett and I tidied up while Brianna worked on her dancing and Braison had guitar lessons."

"That's great. I'm so glad all my grandchildren love performing as much as my girls do."

"Aunt Tori, I have a question?" Brianna raised her hand politely, batting her eye lashes at us.

"What is it sweetie?" My Mom replied, not paying attention too much.

"Where's Jade now?"

The table was shattered into silence as forks fell against plates. No one spoke for what seemed like hours.

"What do you mean Brianna?" Grandma's eyes focused on Tori as she spoke.

"I heard Mommy and Scarlett talking earlier about AuntTori's girlfriend, Jade. Well her ex, I think." Brianna who was naïve to what was going on around her smiled at my Mom.

"You must have heard wrong honey. Be quiet now.." Trina whispered to her daughter.

"No. You told me never to lie and I want to know!"

Mom practically melted into her seat, her cheeks blushing as red as an apple.

"Enough!" Grandma hit her fists against the wooden table. "We didn't mention her name fifteen years ago and we still don't now. She was a bad girl Brianna. Got it?"

Brianna suddenly zipped her lips. "Got it." She sighed.

No one else spoke for the rest of the meal, even as Trina and her kids left the tension was still thick in the air.

"Scarlett go to your bedroom now will you." Grandma ordered me the minute the front door shut.

I obeyed straight away, hiding at the top of the stairs out of view from them both.

"What the hell was that?"

Mom was startled from the shouting. "I don't know. Scarlett doesn't know, so don't worry. It's still a dirty little secret."

"I never want to hear her name in this house again, do you understand me Tori?"

"You're just as bad as him. Why can't anyone think about what I want for once?"

"Oh Tori, grow up. You are a mother now, you need to think of Scarlett and only Scarlett. I bet she doesn't want a lesbian as a mother. And think of me, I don't want a lesbian as a daughter. You've already disappointed me once, don't do it again or you will no longer be welcome here."

I rushed to my room the minute Grandma started walking up the stairs. My heart was racing at a million miles per hour. My Mom was right, no one thought of what she wanted. She gave up everything to have me, she gave up her life and mainly, she gave up her love. I don't care who my Mom loves, as long as she is happy and if Jade makes her happy, then so be it.

….

Early the next morning I made sure the house was silent as I crept into my Mom's room. It still had some of her old things from when she used to live there. The walls were still purple with flowers and butterflies. Her old school books still sat on her bookshelf collecting dust and around the walls were old photos of her and her friends. Cat still had the bright red hair but had matured facially. Robbie finished the last chapter of puberty pretty late on judging by these photos. I laughed to myself slightly looking at the photos. My eyes scanned across the last one of the group, my Mom stood hand in hand with a dark haired girl with blue streaks to match her sky blue eyes. The black haired girl was staring at my Mom with such admiration and affection.

"That's Jade and I when we were fifteen." I jumped at the sound of my Mom's voice. "She looks different, doesn't she?"

I nodded, turning around to look at the photo one more time. "You both look so happy."

"That's because we were." Mom patted at the space beside her in bed.

I sat heavily, collapsing into her arms. "Mom, are you gay?" I said with total confidence, I guess I already knew the answer.

Tori snorted. "This is the kind of question a Mother asks her child, not the other way around." She laughed. "Yes Scarlett."

"So you love Jade?" I sat up to face her, my smile stretching across my cheeks.

"It's not that smile darling." She stroked a stray piece of hair off my face.

"But it all makes sense now. You love her, she loves you, but there's something missing." I sat back against her.

"What's missing?" She kissed my forehead gently.

"That night you told Grandma you were pregnant. What happened before that?" I whispered the words carefully, making sure only she could hear me.

"Jade and I ran off to get married." She held her breath as I squealed into her pillow.

"Oh Mom, that's so romantic! You guys eloped! But wait, you didn't marry her?" My eyebrows crossed in confusion.

"No, we never got married." Tori sat up, pulling a box out from under her bed. Inside were photos of herself and Jade, jewellery, love letters and small trinkets. "This is everything Jade gave me." She pulled out a beautiful heart necklace with a red diamond in the centre of it. "This is what you are named after." Her eyes started to water as she held the necklace. "I want you to have it now." Before I could stop her, she'd placed the beautiful necklace around my neck.

"Oh Mom, it's so beautiful. Thank you. I'll never take it off." I played with it gently in my hand. "So what happened?"

"You see Jade and I had to hide our relationship around school so we had fake boyfriends, well they were fake to us. But Beck and Ryder thought we were their girlfriends so obviously we had to act like it and that meant being intimate sometimes. Jade was my first time, yet I let Ryder believe he was my first and after that one time with him, I fell pregnant. Jade proposed to me before I found out and obviously I said yes. I loved her. But the day before we ran off to get married, I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified and I had no idea what to do. So I left her at the alter with no explanation, nothing. I've never regretted anything more in my life." I held my Mom's hand as she cried. "She has every reason to hate me. I hurt her beyond repair. She doesn't deserve me."

"Mom I've seen the way she looks at you. You are her world. I think she still loves you. Is that why you've been avoiding her for months? Because of Grandma?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I'm scared of hurting her again. I can't destroy her again."

"Do you love her? And I mean the kind that gives you butterflies every time you see them, that's to the moon and the stars and back again, the can't eat or sleep because they are all you think about kind of love?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she nodded harder. "Yes Scarlett. I love her."

I wiped her face softly. "Then go get her. Fight for her. I will always back you up Mom. I love you."

"When did my little girl become such a smart young woman?"

I was pulled into a big hug. "When my Mom became a strong woman and fought for what she believes in and loves."

…

"Okay Mom, we have got to find you the perfect outfit for seeing Jade again. You need to look hot but not slutty and desperate." I pushed my hands through the clothes racks at 'Forever 21'.

"I'm thirty next month Scarlett. I think the 'hot' boat has sailed." She laughed with me as she flicked through clothes herself. "What about this?"

"Black? Mom you're not going to a funeral. You're seeing the love of your life again." I rolled my

eyes at her. "How about this?"

"Scarlett that might as well be a belt, not a skirt. Too short."

"Excuse me?" A tall woman with ginger hair tapped on my shoulder.

"Sorry I don't work here.."

"No, I know. I like your style though."

"Can I help you? I'm her Mother?"

The ginger woman eyed up my necklace before looking over at my Mom. "I'm Brenda, a casting director. I'm holding auditions for a fifteen year old girl to play the lead in an upcoming movie and I think your daughter looks perfect for the role."

My mouth dropped to the floor. "You think I'd be perfect?"

"You have the exact look I'm looking for. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen. But I'm fifteen on Halloween." I stood on my tip toes trying to make myself taller.

"That's perfect. Can you come to an audition today at 3pm at Starlight dance studio off sunset?"

"Of course!" I squealed.

"We'll have to think about it." Mom cut in.

"Okay, well here's my card and here's a short part of the script. I hope to see you there?"

"I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Vega and I'll be there." The minute the woman was out of sight I let out a loud squeal. "OH MY GOD! Mom I have an audition for a Hollywood movie!"

"The perks of living in LA..Listen are you sure you want to do this? You probably won't get it so you need to prepare yourself for the disappointment."

"I don't care if I get it or not. It'll be experience. Mom please let me go!" I was practically begging as we left the shop empty handed.

"Fine." She said, finally giving into my begging. "Lets read the script extract then."

…..

"I love you. I've loved you since I minute I met you. I know I've been a total bitch towards you, but that was only because I was scared. Not of you, of my feelings. I shouldn't feel like this. It's not right, is it? I can't stop it though. I look at you and I'm happy, I'm home. No one understands. I don't want to be an outcast again. Oh god, Jodie please say something. Please?"

"And cut!" The director spoke as I finished my monologue. "Scarlett that was a fantastic audition. Who did you say your agent was?"

"I'm her agent. Tori Vega."

"Brilliant. Scarlett how do you think you did?" The director was a short man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I think I did okay." I smiled.

"Okay? Girl you killed it. You portrayed Tegan the exact way we imagined her. Well done."

"Thank you so much." I was so nervous I almost forgot what I was doing.

"We'll give you a call within the week. Thank you so much Scarlett. I love your necklace by the way." He smiled at us the whole time until we left.

"I am so proud of you. You were amazing. How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I'm still shaking but I think I did okay. I want to play Tegan so badly!"

Mom wrapped her arms around me as we walked down sunset. "I know kiddo. Don't get your hopes up though. Things don't always go as planned. Whatever happens, I'm still so proud to call you're my daughter."

As Mom and I returned home later that day her cell rang. Immediately I pounced on her hoping it would be the director.

"Yep. Yes I understand. Really? That's great. In two weeks? Yes I'll let her know. Thank you so much. Thanks, goodbye." She hung up with a huge grin on her face. "What do you want for dinner..TEGAN!"

The loudest scream I had ever heard left my lips as I jumped up and down. "I got the part?"

"Yep! They are sending the script tomorrow and you start filming in two weeks! I knew you could do it!"

"Holy shit. I'm going to be in a Hollywood Movie! Wait until Sikowitz finds out! Oh my god!"

"We'll put Jade on hold until after the movie. You need to focus on your career and I don't want anything messing it up." Mom held me close, kissing my forehead.

I nodded. I was way to happy to think of anything else right now. "Did they say what it was called?"

"It's called 'Running To A Standstill'."

**A-N**** - Thank you for all the amazing reviews! What do you think of this update? Do you think Tori will end up going after Jade? And finally the whole story about their past has been revealed! Reviews? (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's POV **

The two weeks passed quickly as Scarlett and I prepared for her first ever movie role. Already my little girl was doing what I had dreamed of doing and I could not have been prouder of her.

The full movie script was considered a top secret script, therefore meaning none of the cast members would be reading the whole storyline of the movie until the first day of filming. The movie itself was getting a lot of press already but the producers and writers were keeping it all on the down low, even the cast hadn't been made public yet. Meaning Scarlett could lead a normal summer up until shooting started.

The night we found out she'd got the part, we moved out of my Mom's house and into a small two bedroom apartment near the studios. It was small, but cosy. Scarlett's bedroom window over looked the Hollywood sign. It was different from what we were used to, but it was ours. And that way neither of us could be controlled by my over bearing mother.

"Are you sure you're ready?" It was 6am on the first morning of shooting. Scarlett was in her sweatpants and a crop top, ready for hair and make up. Not a hint of nerves showed from the young actress.

"Mom relax. I'm super excited. I can't wait to meet the rest of the cast." Scarlett flicked her long, now hi-lighted brown hair into a loose bun. "You look like you're going to puke."

I laughed. "I feel like I'm going too!" We walked the five minute walk to the studio. The sun rose lightly over the Hollywood hills, leaving the sky a bright orange. "Scarlett whatever happens today I want you to know I am so incredibly proud of you." I pulled her into a hug as we stood outside the gates.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" She brushed me off with a large grin on her face. "Ready?" She held out her hand to mine.

I nodded, linking her hand with my own. "Ready."

We were greeted by various friendly members of staff, all rushing around Scarlett and other cast members. An older woman stood eagerly beside what seemed like her daughter. The daughter was obviously playing the lead opposite Scarlett. She had shoulder length dark hair with deep blue eyes and the most infectious smile.

"Hi. I'm Aubrey, you must be Scarlett?" The dark haired girl smiled at Scarlett.

"Yeah. Hi." Scarlett mumbled. This was the first time I had seen her nervous.

"I'm dying to meet the writer and producer. I heard she is fantastic. She's so fresh and new. This is her first movie too."

Scarlett watched Aubrey as she spoke. "I haven't heard much about her. I hope she's nice."

"I know she will be. I've read the majority of the script now and it's amazing. Very controversial, but it'll be worth it in the end. Oh I love your necklace, it's beautiful!" Aubrey held Scarlett's necklace gently against her hands as she admired it.

"Thanks." Scarlett replied a little shocked at Aubrey's confidence. "I haven't read much of the script either." I could tell she was starting to panic.

Aubrey's mother turned to me as the girls continued to converse. "Hi I'm Tammy. Aubrey's Mom. You are?" She had pink lipstick coating her plump lips and rosy red cheeks.

I placed my hand out and shook hers. "I'm Tori, Scarlett's Mom."

"You look nervous." She smiled. "Don't be. Look at them, they have great chemistry already. They'll be fine together."

"Chemistry?" I looked at the two young actresses. Already they did look like good friends, anyone could tell they would work well together on screen. But what did she mean by chemistry?

Tammy chuckled. "This is your first time in showbiz, isn't it?"

I nodded. "How can you tell?"

"Well we demanded the script after she got the role. It took a lot of convincing but we got the majority of it and once we'd read it we couldn't say no. It's going to be such a controversial movie that'll get people thinking. I cannot wait to see the girls portray the characters. Aubrey has been getting into character all summer."

"Oh." I replied. I had no idea how intense this all was. Scarlett got this job out of pure luck, and to be honest neither of us knew what we were getting into.

"Oh Mom here comes the writer and producer! I hope she's nice!" Scarlett stood back beside me as the crowd of cast and crew stood waiting.

Large wooden double doors swung open dramatically as everyone stood in silence watching. A woman of roughly 5 ft 8 stood in the centre of them. Her hair was thick and black, with green streaks in the curls. Her body was shapely, with all the right curves. And as she walked closer she cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Hello everybody. Welcome to my first ever movie. I'm Jade West, writer and producer of 'Running To A Standstill'." And my heart stopped there and then.

Scarlett pulled at my arm several times trying to get my attention. "Mom. Mom? TORI!"

"What?" I replied still in a unreal gaze at Jade.

"Mom it's Jade. I can't believe it. She's here, you're here. It's fate. Go talk to her now!" Scarlett fixed my hair slightly.

"What? Don't be stupid Scarlett. I'm here for you and only for you. I gave up on love a long time ago." I flicked her hand off me. "Go join Aubrey and start reading through the script.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Fine. Your loss." She handed me a script as she walked off. "Read it so I can practice my lines with you."

I slumped against the leather sofa in the green room as I tried to get my head around what just happened. Jade West was the writer and producer of the movie my daughter was starring in. That couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? She looked so young again. She'd brought back the colored streaks in her hair and her tight black tops with her short black skirts and her heavy army boots. She looked like the old Jade. The Jade I used to know.

I flicked through the script as the day passed slowly. The story was a dramatic love story about two school girls who fall in love but have the world against them and just like mine and Jade's story, there isn't a happy ending. It clicked very quickly that this _was _mine and Jade's story, just dramatised and without the pregnancies. My heart raced as I scanned through the last few pages of the script. Scarlett's character Tegan, who I realised quite easily was a fictional version of me, gets killed off by committing suicide. My heart sank immediately. Jade hated me that much that she killed me off?

"Vega?"

Jade's voice rung around my ears before I finally turned around to face her. "Hi." I almost whispered.

"Fancy seeing you here." She smirked again. She had obviously somehow planned this. She knew I'd be hurt by this.

"How dare you." I felt my stomach turn into knots as I stood up to face her properly.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow at me, her brand new eyebrow stud glittered against the lights.

"How could you? You've wrote our story and sold it. Now everyone is going to know what happened. That was our real lives Jade. Not the public's gossip. It was ours."

She stood there for a while, breathing slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just a story, just make believe."

"That's bullshit Jade and you know that." I picked the script up flicking towards the end. "Here read this with me Jade and see if it rings any bells."

She stared at the scene I was pointing too_. "You want a what?" _She began reading.

"_A break. Just for a while. I need to think. I'm so confused, so lost." _Jade watched my brown eyes as I read the lines.

"_After all this? After everything I have done for you? Are you kidding me Tegan? I love you so much. I would do everything for you." _

"_Than do this for me.. I'm so sorry. It's not forever. I still love you, its just.." _

"_Just what? You stopped loving me? Or is there someone else? Fuck. How could I be so stupid to think you actually loved me?" _

"_There's no one else. How dare you say that! I just need some time to think!" _

"_Think about what? You can't expect me to just wait around. I'm so much better than that, and if you can't see that, then I guess you really did never love me. Get out my car Tegan.." _Jade stopped, slamming the script shut.

"Jade that was our argument we had in your car when we spoke about getting married. Except it ended differently and you know that." My voice was soft as I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Except in real life, you lead me on and then left me at the altar. I didn't write that bit in. I had you kill yourself over the guilt of losing me."

I swallowed hard. This could not be happening. Soon enough our love story, our private romance that we shared as teenagers would be on a big screen for millions to watch. A single tear fell down my cheek. "Why did you kill me?"

Jade bit her bottom lip slightly. "Because when you left, it felt like you had died to me."

"Jade that's not fair!" I argued. It was useless fighting against Jade. She had every right to be angry and upset. Even though fifteen years had passed, I guess our broken heart still hadn't fully healed.

"How's the truth not fair?" She replied quickly.

I paused, not knowing how to reply. "I-" I began.

"Don't." She spoke calmer. "Meet me in the bar after shooting is done. I think I owe you a drink Vega." And with that she was gone again.

…..

I sat at the bar with a double vodka and coke. I'd been trying to make sense of what was going on for over an hour now, but still getting no where. My heart ached. I'd been through so much in the past months that this was the icing on the cake. I was furious at her for making me feel like this. She had my heart on puppet strings and she was controlling me. When she shouted, I cried. When she loved, I loved. Whatever she did, she had my heart. I hated her for having this hold over me. I was strong, I didn't need her to be happy. Yet I hated the idea of her with anyone else. In fact it made me sick with jealousy just imaging it. I couldn't keep letting her be reckless with my heart. It hurt too much now.

"Wow. You actually turned up." She half smiled as she sat beside me at the bar.

"I'm a woman of my word." I slurred. The vodka had gone straight to my head.

"Jesus how much have you had to drink?" Her eyes scanned over the four empty glasses beside me. "Oh, I see."

"Not enough to numb out this pain." I sighed.

"Tori.." She took two shots of tequila, not even gagging once. "We need to talk."

"You're telling me." I laughed.

Jade looked at the clock behind the bar. "It's almost midnight."

"So?" I shrugged.

"Well tomorrow is August 1st, isn't it?"

I nodded hard. "And?"

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Doesn't that mean it's your birthday? And correct me if I'm wrong, but your 30th birthday?"

After everything that had gone on in the past couple of months I'd totally forgotten to even think of myself. I'd even forgotten my own birthday. "Shit. It is."

"Tori you are useless. Come on. We're going out to celebrate. My treat." She stood up, straightening out her skirt and pulling me to my feet. "This is going to be your best birthday ever."

I was too drunk already to object even though I knew I should have said no to her.

She took me to several VIP only clubs. We drank champagne, danced until our feet had blisters and celebrated my birthday. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having the time of my life. I felt young and free again. The alcohol pulsed through me like a drug making me forget the pains of life. No kids, no divorce, no drama. Just Jade and I. Like old times.

The clubs closed at 4am, just as the streets were starting to be filled with the morning sunlight.

"I should get home.. Scarlett is home alone and had to be up in a couple of hours for shooting.."

Jade stopped me. "She's fine. She's with my nanny and Lilia. You're coming back to mine. You are too drunk to be left alone." She handed me a bottle of water as we got into the back of a taxi.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I whispered as I lay my head against her shoulder.

"Because you're letting me." She ran her fingers through my caramel hair. "We're here." She shook me gently. "Come on sleepy."

I rubbed my tired eyes. "You live here?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jade had moved into a mansion. It was gated with big walls around it. The driveway was long and the house was exquisite, with ivy running up the side of the white walls and around the large windows it looks picturesque.

"You like it?" She joked. "When I got the movie deal we moved here. Blade's on vacation in New York with Beck at the moment but Lilia and I are still here."

"It's out of this world Jade." My blurry vision started to refocus as I gained soberness.

"Wait till you see inside!" She grabbed my hand, racing into her new house. She gave me the grand tour, my jaw hitting the floor almost every time I saw a new room. Her house was unreal. It was beautiful and modern, it was just like Jade. "This is my favourite room." She pushed the door open slowly revealing her bedroom. A four poster wooden bed sat in the centre of the room, covered in deep purple covers and pillows. The room was filled with beautiful wardrobes and an old fashioned vanity. Her window over looked her garden, complete with a swimming pool.

"Wow." I said again. "This is amazing."

She'd thrown me an old T-shirt of hers to wear to bed as she got changed. "It took a while to feel like home. It's big and daunting at times."

"I can imagine." I watched carefully as Jade undressed. Her black, lacy bra pooled on the floor, leaving her pale back exposed. She ripped her T-shirt over herself quickly. It just covered her matching underwear. My eyes scanned up and down her body without me even realising I was doing so.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." She smirked, posing with a sassy pout on her face.

I glanced away momentarily as I placed the rest of my clothes on the chair by the window. "Where should I sleep?"

She bit her lip ever so slightly as she eyed me up and down. "With me?" She was almost shy as she spoke.

My heart skipped a beat. Did she really just say that? Maybe I'm over reacting? She probably only meant just to keep her company and nothing more. I climbed over the mountains of covers and placed myself beside her.

"My bed's the comfiest in the house." She explained.

We sat awkwardly beside one another. The house falling into a deep silence as the first chirps of the birds could be heard outside the window. Our deep breathing being the only sound in the big house.

"Do you feel sick?" Jade said eventually.

I shook my head. "No. But I still feel drunk.."

Jade smirked. "You were always a light weight Vega."

"I'm still furious at you." I huffed, collapsing hard against the head of her bed.

"I guess you have a right to be."

"You guess? I have every right to be angry at you. Why did you do it Jade? Why hire Scarlett as well? She didn't need to be dragged into this mess."

"Because I wanted someone who was as close to you as possible. So I sent my casting directors out everyday for weeks to find her. I was so happy when they did, and she got the part fair and square, she auditioned and I liked her the best."

"You went through all this trouble just to tell the old story of our lives? I don't get it.."

Jade crossed her legs as she turned to face me. "I did it for you."

My brows crossed. "What?"

"It sounds crazy I know. But I wrote this the year you left me and when I saw you again a few months ago I re-looked at it, edited the crap out and realised it would make a real good love story, because it was a good love story. I sent it to a few directors expecting it to get turned away, but it ended up being the most fought for movie of the year. I never expected it to be this big, but the minute it was out I knew it would bring you back to me one way or another." She looked guilty, almost like she did feel bad about it.

"But why kill me? That hurt so much Jade. Do you really think that little of me?"

"No! I killed you off because I wanted the audience to love you as much as I do. I wanted them to feel for you and grieve for you. I wanted them to feel the loss I did when I lost you."

Before I could reply, Jade had wrapped her hands around my face, pulling me into the most emotion filled kiss. Her warm lips fought against mine for dominance and control. Her eyelids fluttered shut, giving my closed eyes butterfly kisses. Our breathing deepened and sped up as the kiss became more intense. Our lips moved in time with one another as Jade moved her hand into my hair and tangled her fingers in it. I moved her t-shirt up gently, starting to feel her gorgeous body. Jade's lips moved from my own down to my neck, nipping softly, then biting on my sweet spot. In one move Jade removed my t-shirt and threw it to the floor, only breaking the contact for a split second. Her blue eyes widened as she took a look at my tanned body. Her fingers trailed gently across my chest, sending shivers down my spine. She pulled her own t-shirt off, leaving her in only her tiny pants. She smirked as she unhooked my bra gently, her lips latching onto the skin around my chest. Our chests pressed against one another as she focused on my lips again, kissing me softly, then rough before slipping her hands to my waist. My stomach tensed beneath her every touch. I was nervous.

"Are you sure with this?" Jade panted as she blew kisses down my body.

I nodded, biting my lip to try and hide a moan. "Yes." I breathed.

Jade moved back up to my chest, my tongue finding the centre of my breast. Her breath combined with her moist tongue against my nipple earned a loud moan. She held herself up, smirking at me. "Oh baby this is nothing yet.." She continued to work on my chest, forcing more moans out of me. Her fingers trailed down my body several times, only to move back up just as I thought she was going to make the next move.

"Stop teasing me.." I begged finally.

She smirked again, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "How much do you want me Vega?"

"I want you so bad Jade.." I moaned, running my fingers through her dark hair.

"God I love it when you say my name."

"Jade.." I moaned louder as she kissed down my body again. Her hair skimmed across my exposed chest as she gently removed the only remaining clothing I had on. Her lips pressed hard against my inner thigh, moving closer down my leg towards my centre. She sure knew how to drive me wild. My legs shook softly as her kisses moved closer until finally she kissed gently against my centre before moving to my other leg. A loud gasp fell from my lips as I tensed all over at the perfect contact. She sat up slightly, still on all fours, to smile at me before entering one finger gently, then another. My whole body collapsed against her at the intense pleasure. A few quieter moans escaped as she moved her hand in rhythm with my body. She crawled back up to my face, capturing me in another fierce kiss. Her tongue invaded my mouth as I tried to moan.

"Moan." She demanded.

I nodded, moaning loudly as she moved her hand faster and harder.

"You are so wet." She smirked. "All because of me.." She stated proudly, kissing my lips quickly before swimming back down my body, not stopping the rhythm once. Her tongue flicked quickly across my clit, once, twice, and then in perfect timing with her fingers. I moved my hips in sync with her movements, gripping to the bed sheets as I arched my back in pleasure. "Jade.." I moaned heavily, feeling close. She immediately reacted by picking the pace up again, sucking hard on my centre and adding another finger in me.

"Fuck, fuck fu-.." I was so close I could almost feel myself caving in around her. Her legs straddled me as she came back up to kiss my neck. I pulled her underwear to one side, pressing my fingers deep into her. A shocked groan fell from her lips as she pushed her hips down onto my harder. "Fuck." She smiled.

Our lips met once again, kissing like it was the first and last time. Our bodies moved together, our hearts racing, our hands working, our breathing deep.

"Holy fuck.." I moaned into the kiss as I felt myself tense around Jade's fingers. My whole body rippled in pleasure as my orgasm crashed around me. Stars filled my vision as I held onto Jade tight. My breathing slowed, my body falling weak against the bed, followed by Jade moving off me and laying beside me, a perfect smile covering her face.

"I love you Tori." She wrapped her hand around mine, her eyes falling hard into mine.

"I love you too Jade."

**A/N -**** Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hope this super long chapter and sex scene makes up for it. What do you guys think? Do you think Jade was wrong to sell their story? Reviews? :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade's POV **

Waking up beside Tori was bittersweet. I'd missed the way her lips parted into a heart shape, letting out deep, sleepy breaths as her chest rose up and down in time with her breathing. I took a while just looking at the sleeping woman next to me. She really was beautiful. Her long brown curls hung softly over her tanned shoulders. Her face calm and angelic. Why did she always have to look so perfect? It only made me fall more in love with her.

A few grumbles left her pink lips as she stretched up across the bed, her heavy eyes batting open.

"Morning." I smirked. I'd moved carefully out of bed to check my hair and make up and to brush my teeth before slipping back into bed with Tori before she woke up. I had to make sure I looked good for her.

"Hi." She mumbled, sitting up against the white bed rest.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Like a baby. This bed is heavenly." She placed her hand against her forehead, pulling a crumpled face. "My head is pounding now though.." She smiled at me gently.

"I've never seen a girl drink so much and not throw up. Good work Vega." I winked at her. "Do you remember last night?" The sentence came out a lot quieter than I had expected, nerves thick in my voice. What if she was so drunk that she had forgotten last night? Or what if she hadn't wanted to do it at all she was just too drunk to say no?

"Last night was by far the best birthday ever." Her deep brown eyes fixed on mine as a completely serious look overtook her face. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Tori." I lent in a stole a kiss from her lips. Her eyes widened as I pulled away after brushing our lips together briefly. "Breakfast won't make itself." I stated.

She followed me down my marble staircase shyly. Her tanned feet tiptoed around my house as if she were walking on egg shells. I couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expressions as she saw my house in the day light.

"I don't remember it being this beautiful." She expressed, her mouth wide open at my kitchen.

"I know." I blushed obviously at her.

She stood at my kitchen side in only one of my old shirts and her bed hair. Her long, brown legs on complete show. It was a sight I'd been dying to see for over fifteen years and I couldn't get enough of her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." She mimicked me from last night, posing with her hands on her hips and her lips pouted.

I cocked my eyebrow at her as she twirled around laughing. "Very funny Vega."

"I'm hilarious you know." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her hips towards mine. I was loving this new found confidence she had. A part of me wondered if she was still drunk. I pressed my lips against her again. She tasted so perfectly sweet.

"Are you still drunk?"

She giggled. "No. Not off alcohol anyway."

"God you're cheesy." I turned away from her to my refrigerator. "Stop distracting me, I need to make breakfast. I have to be at the studio at midday."

"Oh shit. Where's Scarlett?" Tori turned around frantically looking for a clock.

"Don't panic. I told you, she and Lilia are with my nanny. She'll be down the studio by now."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I might ring her when I get home. She can't know about this Jade.." Tori ran her fingers through her long hair as she placed herself on the sofa beside the large double back doors.

"So I'm your dirty little secret?" I smirked at her, just the thought of it was turning me on.

Tori's cheeks blushed deep pink. "I don't even know what we are Jade. I need time to think this over before I go telling her anything and I don't want her thinking she got this role because of you."

I sighed. "She got it because she's talented. I told you last night, it has nothing to do with the fact that it is our story." I moved towards her, my eyes glued on her glowing legs. "And about us..I don't know what we are either, but I know what I want us to be."

She chewed her lip slightly.. "I don't-"

Before she could finish Scarlett entered the kitchen holding sixteen month old Lilia on her hip. "What the hell, Mom?"

Tori stood up immediately, smoothing out her shirt and trying to cover herself. "Scarlett, honey, hi. Why aren't you at the studio?"

"It's our lunch break so Lilia's nanny took us back here for the break.. What are you doing here?" Her chocolate colored eyes scanned up and down her Mom as realisation hit the young teenager. "Oh my god.."

"Scarlett.." Tori started, not knowing what else to say.

"You slag." Scarlett joked, a cheeky grin spreading across her lips as she moved Lilia onto her other hip. "No way! Finally!" She cheered.

Tori and I exchanged confused looks as Scarlett celebrated. "You aren't mad?" I questioned, taking Lilia from her.

"Mad? I've been trying to set you two up for months! Finally! I missed you Jade.." The petite girl made brief eye contact with me as she confessed.

"No darling, it's nothing like that.." I kicked Tori's shin as she spoke. "Owch.." She scowled at me, her lips pursing together tight as she held back curse words.

"So you're cool with this?" I examined her reaction. She was stood with her hands crossed against her chest, her legs in black leggings and her top in a baby blue blouse. She looked the spitting image of Tori when she was that age. "I missed you too." I admitted. It was like I'd stepped back in time and I was staring at a much more confident Tori.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Scarlett leant down and hugged her Mom tight. "Way to go Mommy.." She winked and giggled at us both, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "So you two are official now?"

I looked to Tori, her brows crossed. "Not yet.." She said.

"Yet being the key word.." I whispered to Lilia, bouncing her on my knee and making her giggle. "How's my baby girl been then?" I said changing the subject quickly.

"She was fine. I'm trying to teach her to say Scarlett, she can say Letty.." She smiled, squeezing Lilia's chubby cheeks.

I smiled at the gorgeous baby on my lap as Tori looked at her in complete awe. "She's so much like you Jade." Tori complimented. "She has your eyes and smile. And if you give her green streaks in her hair she'd be your double."

"Aubrey got blue streaks in her hair today for shooting. Cool coincidence huh?" Scarlett twirled her brown hair around her fingers as she grabbed a red apple from the side.

My eyes planted to the floor. I'm shocked Scarlett hadn't caught on already. "Yeah.." I mumbled, guilt hitting me like a train. I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but I really loved Scarlett like she was my own and I could not let her get hurt. Not by anyone, and especially not by me.

"I read the whole script last night. It's so amazing Jade. I cried when Tegan killed herself. It's so heartbreaking. I really hope I can do you justice and act it the way you imagine it."

"I'm sure you will. That's why we hired you, because you're fantastic." It almost felt like she was making me feel bad on purpose.

"Anyway, I'm going to go over my lines. Do you mind if I use your study?"

I nodded as Scarlett left the kitchen with a giddy bounce in her step. "About us then.."

"Say it, and I'm yours." Tori's hand slipped into my own as her eyes locked on mine.

"Be mine?" My heart skipped a beat. This could not be happening. This time yesterday she was screaming at me, and now twenty four hours later she was nearly mine again.

"I'm yours Jade, all of me, forever and ever." Her lips crashed onto mine. My hands cupped her warm face, the kiss filling with passion and romance. She was mine. Tori Vega was my girl. I let a tear fall down my cheek as she pulled away carefully.

"Are you crying?" A smile cracked across her lips as she tried not to laugh.

"I got something in my eye.." I lied, my lips mirroring hers. "We have to celebrate!"

Tori's lips fell into a forced smile. "Not yet. I can't let our relationship effect Scarlett or this movie. Like you said, I can be your dirty little secret until this all blows over." She whispered playfully in my ear. She already knew exactly how to turn me on.

….

The month of August passed quickly. Long days in the studio and late nights at mine with Tori became the norm. It all felt right for once. She even had a drawer of her own things at my place. It was all moving at the right pace. Scarlett and Blade were both still clueless, as was everyone else. No one needed to know. This love is ours.

"Mom I'm tired.." Scarlett moaned to Tori in hair and make up. It was 6am and we'd all been up for an hour.

"I know babe. We all are." Tori looked over at me bashfully. "You're only filming one scene today and after that it'll only be one scene a week as you have school."

A loud sigh fell from the young girls lips. "Don't remind me." She groaned as her hair was pulled back by the stylist. "Do I have to go back to school? Can't I get tutored like Aubrey?"

"No. I do not want you becoming a stuck up diva. You are going to be a normal teenager if it kills me. Plus Hollywood Arts have said you can do half days so you can still film here." Tori stood with her hands on her hips, facing her daughter.

"You're ruining my life!" Scarlett cried out dramatically.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a life Scarlett! Be thankful Jade even got you this job! She didn't have to hire you!" Tori was losing her temper easily.

"Yes she did." Scarlett replied sharply.

"Don't be stupid Scarlett. There are hundreds of other talented girls who would be perfect for this role."

"Yes, there are mother. But not all of them are related to and look the spitting image of Tori Vega. Do they?" She replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her Mom, anger covering her face.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tori stopped shouting, her voice going weak and mouse like.

"You know exactly what I mean Mom, and so do you Jade." From the mirror she glanced her death glare over at me, before directing it straight back to Tori.

"That's enough." I finally pitched in. Although Scarlett and I were close I still felt like I couldn't speak the truth to her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at me. "Stop pulling my hair please! It'll fall out!" She snapped at her stylist.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I don't know what's got into her." Tori apologised to me, her arms snaking around my neck as we moved out of sight of everyone.

"It's fine. She's just grumpy and tired. This is new to all of us, so obviously emotions are running high." I held her close against me, whispering against her neck. "Come on, lets get back before anyone get suspicious." I let go of her, her sweet smell still lingering on my dark clothes.

We entered back into the dressing room to find it empty. "What the fuck?" I cursed, my eyes being drawn to the mirror. '_I know your dirty secret.' _Was scribbled against the shiny surface in pink lipstick. "Quick, help me rub it off before anyone sees it!" I panicked, rubbing a cloth against it violently.

"It has to be Scarlett messing with us." Tori said in a rush, her hands moving across the mirror.

"Whoever it is better knock it off. This cannot effect the movie or us. I won't let it." I scanned the now clean mirror; a loud sigh of relief sounding from my lips.

"I'll talk to her once shooting finishes." Tori bit her lip as nerves clearly overtook her.

It had only been a month since Tori and I had got back together and I was not going to let anything or anyone take her away again. She deserved to be happy. After all the shit that had gone in her life she needed someone there for her, she needed me and more importantly, I needed her.

…

"And cut!" I shouted as the scene finished. The movie was going better than I had imagined. Scarlett and Aubrey had great chemistry and both girls were exquisite actresses. "Great job today everyone. I'll see you all again tomorrow at 4pm. Scarlett can you wait here please? Your Mom and I want a word with you."

The young actress semi glared at me as she fell against the bed on the set. "Fine."

We waiting until the set was empty before heading over towards Scarlett.

"Darling we need to talk to you." Tori started sweetly.

The teen rolled her eyes. "What have I done now?"

I laughed in shock at her answer, earning a scowl from Tori. "Sorry.." I whispered. "What do you know?"

Scarlett's eyes widened at my seriousness. "What do you mean what do I know?"

"Scarlett don't act dumb. We know you know.." Tori added.

Scarlett sat with her arms crossed against her chest. "I really have no idea what you're talking about!" She seemed totally adamant and confused by what we were saying.

"Jade and I are dating.." Tori blurted out. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it from my baby anymore."

Scarlett squirmed at being called a 'baby'. "I know."

"You know?" Tori replied without missing a beat.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid Mom. All the nights out and the sleepovers at Jades. It wasn't just so we'd be closer to the set. It was so you two could, you know.." She trailed off.

"Woah. Okay.." I pitched in, trying to stop an awkward conversation. "So..are you alright with this?"

Scarlett nodded. "Uh huh."

"We know it was you that wrote on the mirror Scarlett. We aren't mad.." Tori sat beside her daughter, putting her arm around her.

"Wrote what on the mirror?" Another confused face covered the tanned girl.

"Jade..She didn't do it." Tori whispered to me. "She doesn't lie to me, ever."

My stomach tensed into a million knots. If it wasn't Scarlett who could it have been?

"About earlier.. I'm sorry for being bitchy with you both." She apologised.

Tori held her closer. "It's okay angel."

"I meant what I said though.. I only got the role because I look like you Mom. This is _your _story. Isn't it?" She pointed at us both as she spoke.

Both myself and Tori were speechless. Scarlett wasn't a naïve little girl. She understood a lot more than we had given her credit for.

"Tegan is Tori and Jodie is Jade. I got this role because of you Jade and that's the only reason. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I know your story back to front. I used to think it was beautiful, and romantically sad, but now I just think it's sad. Which is why I can't be mad at you two. If you really love my Mom like you used to in the story, then how can I stop that? I know for sure that my Mom loves you a lot." Scarlett's famous smile pealed across her lip glossed lips.

"Oh Scarlett." Tori let tears drip down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter tight.

Scarlett stood up, her eyes looking up at me. "Look after her." She whispered as she collapsed into a hug with me. "Don't ever let her end up like Tegan. _Ever_."

I held her so tight I was practically squeezing all the oxygen out of her. "I won't." I replied in her ear.

If you'd asked me last year if I'd ever fall in love again I'd of simply said no. My children were the only love in my life. But now I had the girl I'd fallen in love with over fifteen years ago back in my life and there was no way in hell I was going to let her go again. I don't just give my heart to anyone. Tori is tattooed deep within my heart and no matter how hard I tried, I could never really get over her. Having her back felt like I could breath again for the first time. It was the kind of feeling where you can't eat, or sleep, or do anything about your normal life without wanting them there with you. I craved her every second of the day and after fifteen long years, I had her back. She was mine, and I was hers.

"Thank you for being so understanding Scarlett." Tori started as my hug with her daughter broke apart. "For your sake and for the sake of this movie, don't tell anyone about us just yet. Once filming has wrapped we'll tell people but until then we don't want it to get out to the press."

"Yeah I totally understand. I've already had enough rumours go around Hollywood for a lifetime." Scarlett had been thrust into the spotlight after doing various promotional shoots, interviews and attending award shows. She was the 'it' girl of the moment. America fell in love with the adorably beautiful yet so rebellious teenager. Rumours had spread around Hollywood like wildfire; rumours about her Dad and the prison sentence, rumours about herself and Blade getting together and breaking up every other week, and the worst was the fake pregnancy rumour that circulated after a week of being in the spotlight. Within a month this average California girl had gone from the girl next door to the most loved fourteen year old in America.

"I love you so much Scarlett." Tori stood up, pulling her daughter into another long hug.

"I love you too Mom." She replied, holding her arm out and beckoning me into the hug. "Get in here you. You're putting that smile on my Mom's face and I can't thank you enough."

"God you're just as cheesy as your Mom is.." I joked, hugging them both closely.

…

Another week passed, it was now the beginning of September meaning Scarlett was working between school and the movie on a daily basis. It was working well, it was hard work, but Scarlett didn't seem to mind.

"I'm going to be late for Sikowitz's class if we don't leave now!" Scarlett shouted up the stairs in my house.

"We're coming!" I yelled back as I finished dressing Lilia. "Tor take Lili please babe?"

"Sure thing." She took my daughter off me. "I love your dress Miss Lilia!" She kissed her rosy cheeks.

"Okay, I think we're all ready to go. Bring Lilia's diaper bag will you?" We left Lilia's bedroom in a complete rush. She'd been up all night with a cold and we were both paying from the lack of sleep this morning.

"Seriously hurry up! I don't want to flunk this grade!" Scarlett forced us out of my large wooden front doors.

"Alright diva." I joked, as I helped Tori strap Lilia into her car seat. "Ready.."

"Have a nice day honey." Tori yelled out the window as Scarlett rushed into Hollywood Arts, turning as she reached the door to wave at us and blow a kiss at Lilia.

"I have a surprise for you at the studio.." I teased as we drove towards the movie set.

"What?" Tori's face lit up. "Oh tell me now Jade, please?" She begged for the next ten minutes until we entered the green room. "Oh come on!" She tried one last time before being interrupted.

"Is this true?" Tammy came rushing up to me, her face red as a tomato.

"What?" I replied rudely.

She thrust a magazine into my hands. "You better hope that's not true!" She shouted at me.

On the front page of the magazine was a picture of myself, Tori and Scarlett. The headline reading _'Jade's Lesbian Dream?' _My heart leapt out of my chest as I read down further. _'New writer and producer to upcoming blockbuster Running To A Standstill will have a lot to answer for this week. According to a co-star the thirty year old is reliving her lesbian fantasy with former girlfriend Tori Vega in the new movie. Word on the street is that that's the only reason Scarlett Vega was cast as lead. They say no publicity is bad publicity, but I can't imagine this scandal doing Jade, Scarlett or the movie any good. Read more on page 3.' _

Fuck, the secret was out.

**A/N**** - I hope you guys liked this update! Reviews? Do you think Jade only hired Scarlett to get Tori back? Do you think this will ruin their last chance at their relationship? (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori's POV**

"This is your surprise?" My eyes watered as I stole the magazine from Jade's pale hands. My head was pounding as I tried to focus my eyes on the words on the paper. She watched helplessly as I read the article. "Jade dated her lesbian lover from the age of fourteen until one dramatic night ended it all." I paused. "How do they know all of this Jade?" My eyes scanned through the article again as I tried to take it all in.

"Tori I have no idea who wrote this or who told.. It wasn't me. I swear." Jade pleaded with me, taking the magazine back into her own grasp, her own eyes mirroring mine and reading through the rumours.

"Scarlett cannot see this.." All I could think about was how hurt she would be. We had been totally honest with all three of our children but this would crush her. Jade promised she had got the role fair and square, but how would a fourteen year old believe our word over the presses word?

"We can't hide her anymore Tori. All we can do is protect her." Jade crumpled the pieces of paper in her hands before throwing the magazine into the trash. It rattled around the can before falling silent.

"So it's true? You and her?" Tammy marched back over to us, her rosy cheeks flaming up. She pointed towards me, her eyes stayed focused on Jade.

My heart fell to my stomach. The truth about myself and Jade was finally coming out. After that brief month of peace it was brutally ended so quickly. Before I could let Jade speak I nodded my head, catching Tammy's eyes. "Yes." I said boldly. "Some of it is true anyway. Jade is my girlfriend and I am incredibly proud of her. But no, Scarlett did not get this role just because of mine and Jade's past or present relationship. She auditioned and got it fair and square, just like Aubrey did." My hand slid into Jade's as I spoke. She squeezed my hand back tight as she listened in shock at my confidence.

Tammy squinted her brown eyes at me before taking a deep breath in and a loud sigh out. "Fine." She huffed. "But if I find out you lied to me Jade West, I will pull Aubrey from this movie faster than you can say lesbian."

Jade waited until Tammy had left the room before turning to me and capturing my eyes with her typical smirk. "You never seize to amaze me Miss Tori Vega." My cheeks blushed pink as she stroked the hair from my face. "I am going to find out who told on us and fire them in a heartbeat. Nobody hurts my girls."

My heart swelled as she said the last sentence. Ever since Jade found out about what Ryder did to myself and Scarlett she became the most perfect protection. She worried about us, cared about us and defended us like we were her own. She made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt in many years.

"Thank you," She whispered, her face was only inches from mine and the warmth of her body spread onto my own. She took my face carefully, pulling me into a warm kiss. Her lips touched gently against mine, getting rougher as I let her tongue slide into my mouth, fighting against mine for dominance. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I let her soft lips tangle with mine, and her arms wrap strongly around my waist. Protectively holding me close to her. My heart sped with adrenaline. My mind lost in the arms of the woman I love.

She broke the kiss gingerly, her eyes burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. "So you aren't mad?" She watched as I shook my head. "We should get away for a while. It's Friday, we don't have shooting until Monday afternoon and Blade doesn't get back until Tuesday. How about an all girls vacation?" She said slightly out of breath.

"That sounds great Jade. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Jade nodded, cocking her infamous eyebrow at me. "I know the _perfect_ place. It's the perfect getaway for us and the stress of this bullshit." She pointed at the trashcan with the crumpled magazine in it. "But it's a surprise. So that's a yes?"

I nodded again, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Of course it's a yes."

…

"Can I bring a friend?" Scarlett asked the second she turned up at the studio for the last bits of filming before the weekend.

"Sure." Jade replied quickly while briefing her on her lines.

"Seriously? Thanks Jade!" Scarlett rushed off quickly to the white leather sofa on the opposite side of the room where sixteen year old Aubrey was sat. The dark haired teenager was so engulfed in a book that she hardly noticed Scarlett until she jumped down beside her. "It's okay if Aubrey comes, right?" Scarlett smiled, pulling Aubrey over to the two of us.

"If her Mom agrees to it then that's fine." I looked to Jade for approval.

Scarlett's eyes followed mine over to Jade. "We'll be super good, and we'll practice our lines." She started to whisper. "Maybe." A smirk crashed across her lips. "So can she come?"

"Yes. Now go to hair and make up please you two." Jade commanded as both girls followed their order. "Make sure you ask your Mom Aubrey." She shouted as the girls ran off in fits of giggles.

"Do you want your surprise now, or later?" Jade teased.

"Now!" I almost burst with excitement. Jade was always full of surprises, some of them not being so great. But that was what I loved about Jade, she was never predictable. She could scare you half to death one minute and have you totally in love and taking your breath away a moment later.

"I want you to record a few songs for the soundtrack. I wrote the main music and lyrics for the movie and your voice would fit perfectly with some of the songs I wrote. We'd pay you of course and you'd be credited in the titles. What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" My heart skipped a beat. This could not be real. My whole life I had wanted to become a professional singer. It had been all I'd ever wanted to do since I was little, but having Scarlett at fifteen stopped me in my tracks and I became a Mom, not an international superstar.

Jade nodded with a grand smile that lit up her face like the sun. "I am one hundred percent serious. I want you to do this Tori."

"I don't know what to say Jade. I'm speechless." My mouth dropped open to an 'o' shape as I tried to contain my emotions.

"That's not a surprise Vega." Her laugh echoed around the room. "I'll take that as a huge yes."

I collapsed into her arms without warning. Wrapping my arms around her hair and neck. Salty tears began to soak her shirt as I tried to hide my sniffles.

"Why are you crying?" She pulled out of the hug, her arms still on my shoulders.

"Because I love you so much." I wiped my eyes softly as I realised that was the first time in fifteen years that I had told Jade I loved her.

Jade's eyes sparkled like diamonds as she wrapped me back into the hug. "I know." She whispered against my neck.

…..

"Are we there yet?" Scarlett moaned as we drove down the highway. We'd packed two suitcases, practically all of Lila's bedroom and picked Aubrey up before heading off on our weekend vacation. Jade still hadn't told me where we were going so the curiosity was eating away at me as the sun began to set over the hills.

"Nearly." Jade replied, her eyes glancing to Scarlett's in the mirror.

"Lilia's hungry I think..She won't stop crying!" Scarlett groaned again, pushing on my seat.

"We're nearly there, right Jade?" I said semi confident.

"God it's like being on vacation with the Addams family right now. We are nearly there, okay?" Jade turned off onto a small road, only lit by dim streetlights. Jade hit the radio speakers, turning them louder as she belted out every word to "Summer of 69".

"Wow Miss West, you have pipes!" Aubrey complimented, ignoring the chaos that was going on around her in the cramped car.

"Call me Jade, it's cool and thank you." I pulled up outside an old wooden house beside a lakeside. It's mid evening by the time we arrive and the tall oak trees which surround the house and the lake cast their reflection on the water making a dark silhouette against the blue. The water while calm has so many different hues of blue, reflecting the almost night sky, practically mirroring what was above. The house itself is positioned a good couple of feet from the beginning on the lake, pebbles dashing from the lakeside to the pathway towards the large wooden front door. The two story wooden house stands peacefully between old trees and colourful green grass. The front porch consists of swing chairs hung from the ceiling and a fire place. The large open bay windows have the perfect view of the lake and surroundings. And to top it off an old swing set stands eerily besides the side of the house.

"Jade this isn't?" My mind fell back to over fifteen years ago. This lake house was the first place Jade took me as a couple. We spent one night here every month for over a year. It was our own little place that no one knew about. It was ours.

"Yep." She smirked. "Told you it was perfect." She stepped out the car, hauling a grizzly Lilia onto her hip. "My Dad left it to Blade and myself in his will, but since we went our separate ways I haven't been back here."

"So this was your love shack?" Scarlett giggled with Aubrey as we entered the old building.

"I guess you could say that." I blushed.

The lights flickered on around us. I felt like I'd stepped back in time. The smell of the old wood invaded my airways, bringing back memories I thought I'd forgotten.

"It's a bit outdated with the furniture and shit. But it's safe and away from the media." Jade said proudly, flopping down on the sofa with Lilia still attached to her side.

"It's so cool. Can we go explore in the woods Mom?" Scarlett grabbed a torch from the side, shining it directly at me.

"No way kiddo. It's dark and god knows what's out there. You can tomorrow, I promise."

Scarlett sighed loudly, putting the torch back down. "Fine. So which one's our bedroom?"

Jade pointed to the dusty wooden staircase directly behind us. "Up the stairs and to the left. There's only three bedrooms so you guys have to share."

"Good!" Scarlett sounded relieved.

"Afraid of the dark Vega?" Aubrey mocked Scarlett in a southern accent. Jade and I cracked up at the dark haired girls humour.

"As if." Scarlett replied in defence. "Race you upstairs? Unless you're too _mature_ for that Summers?"

Aubrey raised her eyebrows at the brunette. "Oh you are so on!"

Within the blink of an eye the two teenagers had rushed up the stairs, their heavy feet sending bangs across the house.

"Scarlett is so much like you." Jade took my hand, leading me outside onto the porch and sitting overlooking the lake.

"You think so? I think she's a lot like Ryder." I shivered speaking his name.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was our child." Jade smiled as she kissed my forehead. "She is nothing like that monster."

"I hope so." I sighed into Jade, taking Lilia from her Mom's lap and moving her onto me. Her eyes were heavy as she tried to snap them open to look at me. "I love you Lilia." I whispered as her tiny body finally gave into sleep and fell against mine. Her chubby hands wrapped around my left hand, squeezing gently until she finally drifted off to sleep. Her innocence showed on her sleeping face, her peaceful and childish dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside world. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still.

"I love you too Vega." Jade joked around in a baby voice as Lilia breathed softly in total sleep against me.

"I know." I replied. Jade hadn't directly said she loved me yet, even when I had said it to her earlier. Perhaps it was too soon for such strong words. But whatever was stopping her changed the minute I held Lilia in my arms.

She stopped joking, her body delicately moved to face me, making sure she didn't wake the baby. The moon and stars bounced off against her bright blue eyes, making them even more irresistible. "I-" She started. A loud splash echoed around the lake, startling Lilia and waking her up.

"Shh, shh baby, go back to sleep." I tried to sooth her as Jade turned back around and slumped against the seat.

"We should put her to bed and then we can go to.. Bed." Jade's normal smirk returned to her face as she spoke the last word.

Locking the front door behind me I wiggled my hips at her. "We have to be quiet though.. "

"I guess you'll just have to bite your lip then.. And if you don't, I will." She threatened, lying the once again sleepy Lilia down in her travel cot.

"Oh really?" I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Goodnight sweet angel." I whispered as we closed the door.

"Sweet dreams Lily." Jade cooed before shutting the door gently.

…..

Jade barely waited until we were in the bedroom before cupping my face into a fast paced kiss. Her tongue lapped over my lips several times as I let her in, her teeth gently nipping down on my bottom lip. Her hand swam up my t-shirt, my stomach dipping with nerves as she moved her way up to my bra, unhooking it in one swift movement. Only breaking the kiss slightly, she pulled my t-shirt and bra over my head and onto the floor, only to be followed by hers. Her lips moved quickly over to my neck as she bit into my skin. A loud moan escaped, a mix between pleasure and pain.

"Shut up!" Jade demanded as she bit down again, this time sucking hard on my sweet spot.

I bit my lip as hard as I could to stop moans from leaving my lips again. She knew exactly how to work me.

"Lie down." Another request that I followed without further instruction. I pulled my long hair out of the loose ponytail it had been in all day, letting my hair flow around my tanned body. Her eyes widened as she snuck a full glance of me. "Bite your lip again."

I did as I was told, biting my lip slowly, my eyes undressing her as my hands moved across my body.

"Fuck. I can't wait any longer." She moaned, ripping my jeans from my long legs and pushing her body onto mine. Her pale breasts skimmed briefly over mine as she placed kisses all across my neck and chest, while one hand moved skilfully onto my breasts. Our bodies exchanged heat as she grinded carefully against my leg, the wet from her panties being overly noticeable now.

Jade was a total tease. There was nothing she loved more than to make me beg for her. Tonight I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Using all the confidence I could build, I flipped myself over, landing so I was straddling Jade. Her eyes lit up as she looked up at my body. "I could get used to this."

"How about this?" I moved my body down between her pale legs, planting kisses across her breasts, across her tensing stomach and eventually onto her left leg. I watched as she bit her lip in arousal as I kissed the inside of her legs. She shook softly with every embrace. I moved closer and closer to her centre to the point where I could practically taste her sweetness, just as I stopped. "Beg me?" I requested, moving my fingers ever so gently across her panty line.

"What?" Her breathing was all over the place as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Beg me Jade." I repeated with a devious smile on my face.

"Fuck you Vega." She replied, falling back against the bed.

"As you wish." I moved from between her legs and placed my hands between my legs, moaning softly.

Jade sat bolt upright hearing my moans, a shocked grin across her face. "Don't do this to me."

"Ok." I said in agreement, only carrying on moving my hand in a circular motion.

Jade watched in awe as my hand increased in speed, as did my moans.

"Fuck me Tori!" She gasped as I could feel myself getting close.

A triumphant smile beamed from me as I pulled my hands from my pants. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" I moved back down between her legs, not giving her a chance to reply as I kissed her centre. Moving the green lace from covering her, I placed my lips harder this time, moving my tongue onto her clit and moving it gently.

"Oh fuck." She moaned, running her hands through my hair as my tongue increased in speed. "Right there."

I flicked my tongue around her several times, speeding up then slowing back down again, teasing her completely. I judged her breathing and her moans before going back down, this time rougher and harder than before. She tensed against me as I added two fingers to the equation, moving them in time with my tongue. The faster I went, the tenser her walls felt against me. As I knew she was close I removed my two fingers and positioned them on my clit, as my tongue still worked on Jade.

"Fuck this is so hot." Jade whimpered in moans as her eyes scanned over me.

My tongue dipped in and out of her as I tasted her over and over again, I couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. All the emotion, arousal and love built up and finally exploded. Jade's whole body tensed hard as various swear words and loud moans left her mouth. She gripped onto the sheets as she climaxed hard into my mouth. I didn't stop my tongue until she'd collapsed totally, her breathing slowing down gradually. She pulled me on top of her again, ripping my hand from my pants and exchanging it with her own. Her lips crashed against mine as she tasted herself.

"I taste so fucking good." She whispered in my ear just as her fingers moved fast enough to complete my orgasm. My body shook against hers as ever muscle in my body tensed and then relaxed, my vision going black and my arms collapsing against my lover.

It wasn't just sex with Jade, and it wasn't just fucking. It was making love. No matter how passionate or rough.

I fell beside Jade, both of us catching our breath as big smiles formed on our faces.

"I don't think we were very quiet." I laughed, as I turned to cuddle into Jade.

"When are we ever quiet?" Jade yawned, leaning her naked body against mine.

"Goodnight Jade." I whispered, twirling her dark, raven hair around my fingers.

"Goodnight." She replied sleepily, eyes falling shut.

….

A few bangs woke me from my sleep. My eyes sprung open to find Jade sprawled across the bed. Her dark hair contrasting against the white sheets. Another, smaller bang echoed into our room for the third time as I quietly grabbed Jade's shirt and made my way into the dark hallway. The house was in total silence, only the sound of my tiny footsteps could be heard. I tip toed across the hallway to the bathroom beside Scarlett and Aubrey's room.

"Shh!" I heard whispered from their bedroom as I walked beside their door.

"Baby seriously shh, you don't want to wake them do you?" The voice didn't sound like Scarlett's.

"I'm trying." What sounded like Scarlett replied in short moans. "Now shut up and kiss me."

My foot stepped on a loud floorboard which creaked around the house. I froze on the stop as the two girls were hushed into total silence.

"Did you hear that?" Scarlett whispered.

"It's probably just the wind or something. Relax babe.."

"What if it's my Mom?"

I couldn't tip toe fast enough back into my bedroom, my heart still racing from what I had just heard. Maybe I had heard them wrong? Maybe I just heard the wrong part of their conversation? Scarlett isn't gay. Is she?

Jade tossed and turned as I climbed back into bed. The house going back to an eerie silence as I fought with my thoughts before eventually falling asleep.

**A-N**** - Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Suggestions are always welcome. What did you guys think of this update? Who do you want to see Scarlett end up with? And why won't Jade tell Tori she loves her? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade's POV**

The sun shone through the cabin windows, sparkling around the room and lighting it up like a fire. I stretched out across the bed only to find it empty; my sleepy eyes batted open heavily as the room came into focus. "Tori?" I whispered, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail and heading for the staircase.

Tori was already up and dressed to my surprise. She was stood over the ancient cooker trying to make pancakes. I laughed at her as she turned around in frustration, her hands flying into the air and a loud groan leaving her lips.

"That oven hasn't been used in over fifteen years." My voice startled her.

"I can tell." She replied bluntly. "Oh screw it. We can all have cereal."

I pulled the stressed out woman into my arms, wrapping her in an embracing hug. "Calm down." I whispered against her ear. Her smell, the smell that is so sweet and so indescribable, yet was so unique and so Tori filled my airways. "Did you sleep ok?" I kissed her delicate forehead as I separated from the hug.

She nodded slightly. "On and off. I guess I'm not used to the total silence of the forest." She sat down at the kitchen table, setting out four sets of bowls and placing cereal boxes in the centre.

"It's very tranquil to say the least. I guess we made a dent in the noise last night.." I rose my eyebrows at her, letting a cheeky grin slip across my red lips.

"We weren't the only ones.." Tori started to speak just as Aubrey and Scarlett stepped down the stairs, Scarlett holding Lilia to her hip.

"Morning." Scarlett smiled, a genuine, big smile.

"Morning girls." Tori and I said in unison.

My eyes scanned over the two girls. It was the first time I'd seen Aubrey away from the set and it was like she was a different girl all together. She had shoulder length dark hair, with emerald green eyes. She was taller than Scarlett by at least a couple of inches and she was bigger overall. She had a proper figure, unlike Scarlett who was still filling out. The dark haired teen also had two symmetrical dimples on each cheek. It was one of her most defining features.

I stopped staring as Scarlett handed me a now grizzly Lilia. "She was crying in her crib so I brought her down. Is that alright?"

I smiled at my little girl. "What's up huh?" Lilia cried harder as I placed her in her seat beside myself and Tori. "Baby girl, it's 8am, could you try and be considerate and hush the crying?" Tori handed her a half full bowl of cereal and immediately she stopped crying. "You're like the baby whisperer." I mocked.

"So what's the plans for today Mom? Can Aubrey and I go explore?"

"I think you've done enough exploring already haven't you?" Tori spoke to herself, avoiding eye contact from both the girls.

"I thought we could chill by the lake, go for a swim. Just relax really. Does that sound good?" The tension was rising as I spoke.

"That sounds great Jade. I have my swim suit on already." Aubrey smiled, showing off her immaculate dimples.

"Ok. After breakfast we'll get Lilia ready and head out for a couple of hours. Sound alright Tor?" I clicked my fingers in front of her spaced out face.

"Uh huh." She said in a total daze.

"Great, let's go get ready now!" Scarlett grabbed Aubrey's hand and rushed back upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I slammed the kitchen table a little too loud, making Lilia cry again.

Tori sat beside the crying baby, cradling her gently. "What?"

"What's your problem with Scarlett?"

"I haven't got a problem." I could always tell when Tori was lying because she wouldn't look me in the eyes. Instead she spoke to Lilia in a baby voice.

"Bullshit." I shouted. "What is going on?"

Tori placed Lilia carefully against the sofa beside the table. "Just drop it Jade. I don't want to talk about it." Tori grabbed her swim suit and headed for the door.

I pulled at her wrist forcing her to turn and face me before she had a chance to open the door. My sky blue eyes finally caught her chocolate brown. "What's wrong?" I said a little more calmly.

"Jade please, I don't want to talk about it." She tried to move herself from my grip, forgetting I was much stronger than her.

"Fine." I gave up. There was no point in trying to force Tori to talk. Either she was going to tell me, or she wasn't.

…

As we finally got ready and moved down towards the lake, the scenery and lake itself seemed so much more beautiful than fifteen years ago. The water while totally calm had so many different hues of blue; reflecting the bright blue sky near the shore it was pale blue, nearly translucent and as it got deeper it changed from pale blue to deep dark blue, to the point where you could no longer see the bottom of the lake. It became a deep mystery.

A few more lake houses are dotted around the lake, some large, some small, all beautiful and peaceful.

Scarlett and Aubrey raced down in front of us, their feet gently dipping into the crystal clear water. The blue ripped around their feet as the two of them squealed from the shock of the coldness.

"Shit, you didn't say it was going to be this cold Jade!" Scarlett cursed, venturing slightly deeper into the water. The sun shone against the tanned girls bodies, making them glow.

"Man up, it's not that cold!" Aubrey teased, splashing Scarlett.

"Are you kidding me?" Scarlett's mouth dropped open as her hands reached into the cold water and splashed the teenager back, starting a water fight between the two until they were both completely soaked.

Lilia played in the sand beside Tori and myself as we lay side by side, soaking up the sun.

"I think Aubrey and Scarlett are dating." She said quickly, not moving from where she was lying.

"Really? What makes you think that?" I tried to sound surprised.

"I think I heard them.." She paused for a second to blush. "You know.. Last night."

I laughed out loud, kicking my feet and throwing my head back in hysterics. "Seriously? Is that why you're made at her? Oh Tori lighten up. She's young. She's going to have sex.."

"I know, but when she's two rooms down from us? I mean come on Scarlett, be a bit more subtle!" Tori rolled onto her stomach to face me.

"And if they are..are you alright with that?" I watched her facial expressions as I asked the question. She frowned slightly, her brows crossing ever so carefully before her usual smile falling back over her face.

"Of course I am. I just don't want her getting hurt. And god knows what Aubrey's Mom will think of it all."

"We'll have to cross that bridge if and when it comes to it." I took her hand and placed my lips softly to her warm, tanned skin. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" She replied, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Because you're such a good person, all of the time. You always have been and I'm glad all the shit you've been through hasn't changed that. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." I stopped quickly as I realised what I had said. Since our break up over fifteen years ago I'd never told Tori I loved her. I didn't want to rush anything or scare her off, even though I know she loves me.

Her heart shaped lips formed the largest smile I'd ever seen as she lay her head against my chest. "This is perfect Jade. Thank you for bringing me here."

I played with her loose hair as she lay against me, both of us watching the two teenage girls play in the water. Both so young and carefree with their whole lives ahead of them. They had the world at their feet.

"Jade, Tori, you guys have got to come in the water. It's so refreshing!" Aubrey dragged Scarlett to the edge of the water beside us. "Or are you guys babies?"

I cocked my eyebrow at the challenge. "Bring it on." I stood up, brushing myself off and tying my hair into a bun before eyeing up Tori.

Tori showed her maternal side as usual and practically glued Lilia to her hip. "Don't splash the baby." She stated as she took my hand.

Scarlett and Aubrey nodded. "Ok. One, two, three, go!" They yelled as Tori and I took our first steps in. To say the water was refreshing was an understatement. The silky blue swam around our ankles and knees as we waded deeper into the lake, both of us shivering and holding in squeals. Lilia kicked her legs against the water and giggled widely as it became waist deep to us.

"See, it isn't that bad." Scarlett joked, splashing her Mom.

"Scarlett Jade you are going to pay for that." With Lilia still clung onto her hip Tori threw as much water as she could manage onto her daughter. The water flew into the air and caught the sun before falling against the screaming teenagers.

The rest of the morning and afternoon consisted of many water fights and swimming races while having brief rests to try and tan ourselves. It was the happiest we had all been in a long time. We deserved to be happy, all of us.

…..

As the evening drew closer, I set up a camp fire beside the lakeside. Tori and I sat drying ourselves by the fire as Aubrey and Scarlett showered and kept an eye on Lilia.

Seeing the way Aubrey and Scarlett interact was a constant reminder of how Tori and I used to be. The glances they give one another, the laughter they share, the total trust they have in one another. It's obvious they have something going on, but unlike myself and Tori, they are not doing a good job at hiding it.

"Do you think I should talk to Scarlett about Aubrey?" Tori sat with one of my oversized black jumpers on over her bikini. Her hair was still wet from earlier and her makeup-less face seemed perfectly innocent against the setting sun over the lake. An array of colours set about the sky, from purples to oranges there is a fantastic stunning scene reflected in the calm waters.

"I don't know. It's up to you." I placed my hands in front of the fire in an attempt to warm them. With only a towel wrapped around me, as the evening rapidly arrived the heat disappeared with the sun.

"I just don't want her getting hurt again."

"Tori, she's a smart kid. A little too much like you. She knows what she's doing." I moved along the wooden log so I was sitting right beside the latina.

"I'm just worried. I feel like I've messed up with her so much. I had her at such a young age that I was just a kid myself. I was a child raising a baby. What kind of life is that? I tried to give her everything I could, but I feel like I've failed her. She's only fourteen and already she's suffered abuse from her own father and a miscarriage. She's just a little girl.." A few tears fell from Tori's brown eyes, hitting her pink cheeks before crashing to the ground below.

"Tori.."

She interrupted me before I could reply. "I just wish I could do it all again. Start from when she was an innocent, precious baby and start all over. I'd do everything so differently. But I can't. I haven't got a second chance at being her Mommy."

No words could leave my lips. I knew nothing I said would make her feel any better. Although I disagreed with everything she was saying, she would never listen to that. "You are a great Mom. You have raised an amazing kid. You should be proud of her."

"I am." Tori wiped her own tears as the distant sound of laughter echoed from inside the house. "I just wish I had a second chance to do things over."

"Lilia's fast asleep. We read her a bedtime story and then sang her a lullaby." Scarlett announced as she padded out in her skimpy pyjamas, followed shortly by Aubrey.

The two girls sat opposite up, holding marshmallows and long sticks. "So, who wants a roasted marshmallow?" Aubrey threw the soft treats at us before sticking a stick into the fire herself.

"It's so nice not to be at the studio." Scarlett expressed, tearing into a hot marshmallow. "Don't get me wrong, I love being on the movie and all, but it's so stressful. It's nice not to hear AND SCENE!" Scarlett and Aubrey giggled together as they mimicked some of the crew.

"I agree with Letta."

Tori and myself looked confused at Aubrey. "Letta?" We repeated.

Aubrey laughed to herself. "Oh it's a nickname I have for her. I call her Scarletta as a joke, or Letta for short, and she called me Bree, like the cheese." The girls collapsed into fits of giggles again.

"Listen girls, I want to talk to you.."

I took Tori's hand before I could let her finish. "Are you sure about this?"

Tori nodded, squeezing my hand tight. "I told you, I can't keep messing up with her. I have to get it right."

"I broke the lamp in our room. I'm sorry. We were having a pillow fight and I threw the pillow and the next thing I knew the lamp was in a million pieces. I'm sorry!" Scarlett blabbed.

"What?" Tori stopped her. "It's nothing to do with that. We didn't even know about the lamp until now.."

"Way to go.." Aubrey elbowed Scarlett in the ribs.

Scarlett held her ribcage as she dramatically groaned. "So what is it?" She said between fake crying.

"It's about you two." The two girls stopped laughing, both composing a serious look on their faces.

"What about us two?" Scarlett was beginning to regain her attitude that she had when I first met her. The brunette placed her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips together at her Mom.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" You could see it in Tori's face that she was terribly nervous.

"Are you two dating?" I couldn't bare to beat around the bush any longer. The actresses sat in total silence as they processed what I just said. They exchanged a few concerned looks as we watched them.

"I think so." Scarlett finally replied. "Whats the prob? You two are lesbians." She pointed at us two with her eyebrow raised and her hands crossed over her chest.

"Woah." Tori expressed. "Ok." She took time to let the words sink in. "So are you both gay?"

Both the girls shook their heads. "Mom, I'm Bi. When I was with Blade I always thought girls were pretty and hot and stuff, but it wasn't until you told me about you and Jade that I was able to see that I was attracted to both."

Aubrey smiled. "I'm Bi. I've known for a while now. That's why I was so excited to get this role. I prefer girls over guys though." She paused as she bit her lip slightly. "But my Mom and Dad don't know.. So you can't tell them. Okay?" Her voice started to tremble slightly.

"Don't worry. Neither of us are that dumb or bitchy to do that Aubrey." I comforted.

Tori sat awkwardly. "Okay. That's fine baby. You can love whoever you want to love as long as you are happy, healthy and safe. And if Aubrey makes you happy, then that makes me happy."

Scarlett practically jumped into her Mom's lap. "I knew you'd be okay about it. You are the best Mom in the world."

"But from now on, no sleepovers unless it's agreed by both myself and Jade. After this weekend it'll be monitored."

Aubrey chuckled. "Why Ms V. It's not like I can accidentally get her pregnant."

Everyone froze but Aubrey who was still laughing to herself. I watched as Scarlett chewed at her lip as her eyes fixed on the fire burning in front of us. I could tell she was fighting back tears. Her pregnancy was by far her biggest secret and she obviously hadn't even told Aubrey yet.

"Oh shit, did I say something wrong? Are you pregnant?" Aubrey's eyes fixed on Tori's.

Tori relaxed again. "No." She sighed. "I wish."

Scarlett forced a smile back on her face as she placed one last marshmallow into her mouth. "I'm exhausted from today. Do you mind if we head off to bed?" A yawn escaped both the girls mouths at identical times.

"Go for it. No funny business though." I joked as they stood up.

"Eww Jade. You can't joke about that." Scarlett punched me playfully before hugging us goodnight.

"That went well." The fire in front of us was starting to die down and the darkness surrounding us was beginning to creep closer.

"Aubrey's a nice girl. If Scarlett likes her, so be it. I can't mess this up for her too"

The cheesiest smile curled across my lips as an overwhelming feeling of pride came over me. I wrapped my arm across Tori's warm shoulder as we walked towards the house. My mind started to think over what Tori had said earlier about having a second chance. She had got her second chance with me, she had got her second chance at her career and her stardom. Why did it have to stop there? Why couldn't she have her second chance at being a Mom?

Tori turned to spoon me as soon as we collapsed in our bed. Her arms fit perfectly around my waist and her legs interlocked with mine like a jigsaw piece. She was the missing piece to my puzzle and with her, I was complete. Now I had to do the same for her.

"I love you Tori." I whispered just as she was drifting off.

**A-N **- **This was kind of a soppy/happy update. But how do you think Aubrey's Mom will react? Reviews and opinions are more than welcome! Thank you to everyone who reviews, favs and follows! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori's POV **

The weekend by the lake passed quickly and soon enough everyone was back to work and school. September came and went and October rolled around, meaning fall had come, leaving the trees an array of oranges and yellows, so bright it almost hurt your eyes to look at. Everything seemed to be fitting into place; the movie was going great, Scarlett was getting straight A's for once, the divorce had been finalized and Jade and I were going great. Blade was spending a week a a month in New York with his Dad and Lilia was growing and learning everyday. Everything seemed perfect, far too perfect.

The past week I'd been working in the studio with Jade for the soundtrack. We'd been working on a few original songs as well as doing covers.

"That sounded so good. Wanna listen to it back?" Jade smiled through the microphone at me as I finished recording. The black haired woman sat with her eyes glued on me as I performed.

"No." I replied quickly. I wanted to listen to it properly and to the movie, I didn't want to ruin it.

Jade pushed the heavy door open and sat beside me. "I can't believe we finish shooting in just under a week. This whole thing has gone so quick."

I placed my hand in her own, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "This won't be your last project Jade. Once people see how breathtaking this movie is, you'll have people fighting over you. Trust me."

She crinkled her nose at my compliment. "I will never get used to how cheesy you are Vega."

I smiled, I was legally back to being Tori Vega again. I felt like the old me, the happy me, before Ryder came along and stole every ounce of happiness from me. Jade made me feel young again, she made me feel like me and I couldn't thank her enough. "Are you happy?" I caught her eye and immediately captured her gaze.

Her eyes squinted at me in suspicion over the serious question. "Of course. Why, aren't you?"

I nodded as I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just kind of worried about what will happen after the movie is over. Scarlett has been thrust into the spotlight and I'm worried it'll all go to her head. And what will happen when it all ends? Nothing good lasts forever."

"Some good things do." Jade wrapped her hands around my cheeks, pulling me in for a loving kiss. "As for Scarlett, she's a brave kid. She'll get through whatever this crazy business throws at her. She's like her Mom, strong."

I blushed again, letting a smile pull at my lips. "I sure hope so. I love you Jade." Our foreheads touched as our eyes stayed locked on one another.

"I love you too." She replied.

...

"Mom I don't want it to all end." Scarlett collapsed beside me on the sofa. It was October 29th and the movie was finally coming to an end. Scarlett and Aubrey were filming the final scene of the movie today. We still lived in our tiny two bed-roomed apartment just off sunset. Neither myself, nor Jade felt it was right to move in together yet. Blade and Scarlett still felt awkward around one another, after everything that went on between them it was only natural to have some tension. So mainly for their sake, we stayed living in our own homes.

"I know darling. But once filming is over you'll be doing lots of interviews and attending premieres, so you'll still have a lot to do." I ran my fingers through her long hair. It still amazed me how strong and inspirational my young daughter was. She'd been through so much in the past year and she always managed to come out smiling.

"Will I still get to see Aubrey?" Panic rose in her voice. The two young actresses had been dating for just over a month now and had managed to keep it on the down low, not even Aubrey's Mom knew yet.

I took her small hand and held it tight against my own. "Of course you will, just not as much as you are now. She'll go back to her school, you'll go back to Hollywood Arts full time and you'll have to see her weekends."

"I don't want to go back. I want to be with her all the time. I want to stay on set forever." Tears filled her brown eyes.

"I know baby. Shh don't cry. You're going to be alright. I know it's hard now, but it'll get better." I pulled her into a warm hug. It was times like these that I remembered how young she really was. I was her age when I fell so madly in love with Jade and all I wanted to do was spend every second with her. She was my everything, she still was.

We walked together the walk towards set one final time. The street was filled with Halloween decorations; ghosts, witches and zombies paraded around Hollywood like it was the norm.

"This time fifteen years ago I was heavily pregnant with you and doing anything I could to start labor." I laughed, linking arms with Scarlett.

She blushed as she pulled a grossed out face at me. "Eww. I hope you just ate spicy food and walked a lot Mom!"

"Of course." I teased. "It took a good couple of days for my waters to break. You were stubborn then and you still are now."

"Wow thanks." She rolled her eyes in a jokish manner at me. "Guess I learnt from the best eh?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Half the time I swear you are Jade's daughter. You two are far too alike."

"If she was mine I'd of let her get that tattoo she's dying to get already." Jade butted in, greeting us at the door with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Just get married already so she can be my Step Mom, please?" Scarlett not so subtlety hinted at us.

We both laughed awkwardly. "Excited?" I questioned as we walked to set to complete the final scene.

"I can't wait to see Scarlett kill this scene, literally." Jade smirked. They were filming the suicide scene today and everyone was eager to see how Scarlett would act it. She'd been nervous about this scene the whole time. It was the penultimate scene and she knew she had to do it justice, for herself but for Jade as well.

Scarlett sat in hair and make up for a few hours before heading to set to start the ending. She looked fantastic; they'd made her look so emotionally drained, they'd put cosmetics on her wrists to look like she'd been self harming and they'd matted her hair all up to make her look a total mess. Although she looked suicial, under it all, she still looked like the beautiful Scarlett that was all knew and loved. It was perfect.

As Scarlett got herself ready on the set everyone whispered good lucks. Jade stood beside the main camera, leading the final countdown. Aubrey stood just off set, her eyes glued on the actress. "Camera's rolling, in 3, 2, 1, Action."

The scene started, Scarlett immediately got into character and very quickly had everyone around her in tears. She really did own the scene.

_"Tegan? Is that you? I told you not to call me anymore.." Aubrey said in complete horror. _

_"I love you. I fucking love you, but I know you don't want me back. I get it. I just don't want to believe it. I did everything for you, and I can't do it anymore." Scarlett screamed down the phone. "I just needed to hear your voice one last time.." _

_"You can't do what anymore? One last time? I can't do this either Tegan.."_

_"I know. I fucking know you can't. You stopped loving me, but I never did and never will.. I love you." She said one last before collapsing to the floor, releasing a few remanding pills from her hand. _

_"What the fuck?" Aubrey screamed as the phone went dead. _

_Scarlett coughed several times, clutching her stomach as she acted out Tegan's death. She slowed her breathing right down before finally closing her eyes and going completely still._

"End scene." Jade called out to the silent set.

As Scarlett lay still and motionless beside the bathtub the room filled with a loud applause. Tears flowed from everyone, even Jade let a silent tear fall down her cheek as the cameras stopped rolling. Scarlett stood in awe at everyone cheering for her. Her shy side showed as she ran quickly from the stage and into Jade's arms.

"Thank you Jade. Thank you so much." She sobbed into Jade's shoulder.

Jade smiled into the hug. "No Scarlett, thank you for making the scene everything I'd ever imagined and more."

Scarlett let go of Jade and ran into Aubrey's arms, locking her lips with hers immediately. The two embraced briefly before hugging tightly. "We did it." Scarlett whispered softly.

"Scarlett you were amazing. That last scene was breath taking. I've never seen anyone act that good. You made me cry!" Aubrey smiled back, wiping her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey's Mom, Tammy, padded over to the two young girls. "Aubrey?"

"What Mom?" The oldest girl crossed her brows at her mother, taking Scarlett's hand in her own.

"What the hell is going on?" Tammy pointed at them both, horror covering her face. "The movie's over now. You can stop pretending.."

"Pretending?" Scarlett's voice broke slightly as she pushed herself off her girlfriend.

"Oh for christs sake child, she faked this silly romance with you for publicity. Almost all co-stars do it. It's nothing personal chick." Tammy grabbed her daughters hand, pulling her off the sound stage. Aubrey still in shock followed after her Mom.

Jade, hearing what just went on stomped over, a glare coating her pale face. "Is that true?" She stopped Tammy in her tracks.

"Well-" She started.

"I want to hear this from Aubrey." Jade cut her off, moving her glare onto the teenager. "This whole thing, you faked?"

Aubrey stood in silence, letting a few tears drip down her cheeks.

"Look what you did now, you've made her cry." Tammy grabbed Aubrey's arm tighter. "We'll see you at the wrap party." She smirked leaving before anyone could stop them.

"Scarlett come here baby.." My maternal instinct took over as I wrapped my arms around her, still in shock myself.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Jade moved towards the door, stopping abrupting as I pulled her back.

"No you're not." Scarlett shouted. "I'm fine Mom." She replied harshly. "I won't let her ruin my day, or this movie." Her voice cracked again as she spoke but not one tear was shed.

Jade placed her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "You are so much like your Mom. She is definetley your daughter Ms Vega." Jade turned to the rest of the cast and crew who were oblivious to what had just happened. "And that's a wrap." She shouted. For all of us, the ending was bittersweet.

...

A few days passed like normal. Adjusting to not being on set everyday was hard for us all, each day seemed to drag.

"Can you believe this time fifteen years ago I was in labor?" I whispered to Jade as we lay in bed. The sun was just rising over the Hollywood hills; the orange light was cracking through the blinds and creating colored murals on the white walls in front of us.

"I can't imagine it. No, I can. I bet you moaned the whole time about messing your hair up or breaking a nail." She joked, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Should we wake her up yet?"

Before I could answer the baby monitor went off. "Mama.." Crackled through the machine quietly.

"Lilia thinks its time to get up." I smiled, pulling my long hair into a bun and grabbing one of Jade's old t-shirts before tip toeing down the corridor, followed by a louder Jade.

Eighteen month old Lilia's sky blue eyes widened as she saw us peek around the door. "Mama!" She giggled, pushing her arms up to us. Jade whipped her into the air, sending more giggles around the room. "Morning baby." She cooed, kissing her chubby cheeks. "It's Scarlett's birthday. Shall we go wake her?" Lilia nodded in her Mom's arms.

"She's barely left her room in days. Well, her room here that is." Since the ending of filming we'd been staying at Jade's almost every night. Jade had made one of her spare rooms into a room for Scarlett. Although I wasn't overly keen on Jade's gothic and dark side, she'd done Scarlett's room to perfection. It was the perfect balance of modern and girly. And needless to say, Scarlett loved it. "I hope she likes what we got her."

"I know she will." Jade pushed open Scarlett's door carefully. The bed in the center of the room was a total mess, covers and cushions everywhere. In the center of the bed in a ball was Scarlett, a ball of hair spiraled around her pillows. "Happy birthday." We said in unison.

Scarlett blinked her eyes open a few times before sitting up. The tired girl rubbed her eyes and pushed the hair off her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, she'd been crying. The first drop of tear was about to fall from her eyes as she quickly blinked it away.

"Whats wrong baby?" I asked as Jade and I sat down beside her, letting Lilia crawl across the bed.

She turned her head away from us slightly, pressing a finger on her lashes. "I got something in my eye." She didn't say another word. Another tear formed in her eyes, and again she brushed it away, forcing a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday. You're a year closer to dying." Jade joked. "Blade and Beck send their love."

I nudged her ribs although it left a smile on Scarlett's lips. "Happy birthday darling. I can't believe you are fifteen today." From the closet in the hallway I grabbed Scarlett's presents as I laid them on her bed. "These are from Jade and I, oh and Lilia."

"Thanks you guys and thank you Lily." Scarlett pulled the baby onto her lap, covering her in kisses. Lilia giggled widely as she blew kisses back. "Hearing her laugh is the most wonderful sound isn't it? It doesn't compare to anything, it is so beautiful." A genuine smile appeared on her face as the two girls cuddled. Scarlett opened her various gifts from us, with the help of Lilia.

"Here's one from me that you're Mom doesn't know about." Jade handed Scarlett a small purple box with a black bow on top.

"Jade.." I sighed as I watched her open it carefully.

"Are you serious? Jade seriously?" Scarlett practically jumped out of the bed to hug Jade.

"Deadly serious. Go look outside." Jade stood by the window, pulling the curtains to one side.

"Jade!" Scarlett and I said in unison, me in shock, Scarlett in gratitude.

"A car!" I said taking a deep breath. "She's only fifteen!"

"Not just any car, a top of the range Bentley." Jade smirked. "I know but I wanted to get her something special, and she can learn to drive in it until she gets her permit. So what do you think?"

"I love it! Thank you so much Jade!" Scarlett collapsed against Jade, forcing her into a embracing hug. "You're the best."

I smiled at them as I hauled Lilia onto my hip. "Well that sure was a surprise eh. Get dressed and ready for breakfast, then you've got another surprise." I kissed her forehead, stroking her messy hair back off her face.

"You two are the best." The sad tears forming in her eyes were replaced with tears of joy. "Thank you Mom, thank you Jade."

Scarlett was born on Halloween, so every year since she was a kid we'd always have birthday dinner and then go trick or treating around the neighborhood. This year was different, it was the first year without her Dad and her first year with Jade. I tried to make the whole day special and as normal as possible for her, although all of us could feel the tension.

"Lilia looks so cute." Scarlett entered Jade's kitchen with Lilia, who was now dressed as a pumpkin and Scarlett was Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz. They both looked great.

"Oh you both look so cute." I took Lilia from Scarlett. "Are you coming trick or treating?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Brooke's having a house party and loads of kids from Hollywood Arts are going. Can I go to that instead?"

I nodded, even though I was a little hurt she didn't want to come with us I needed to realize she was growing up and she wasn't a little girl anymore. My baby was really growing up. "Sure sweetie."

Scarlett slumped against the sofa, clicking her red heels together in a rhythm. "Woah." Her eyes widened as Jade entered the room. "Hot Mama!"

Jade's red lips smirked at us both as she twirled on her black heels. She was dressed as the devil, her outfit consisting of a tight red corset around her chest, a red and black extremely short tutu around her legs and a horn and tail to complete the look. Breathtaking was all I could think as I looked at her. "Didn't realize we'd match." She joked.

I was dressed as an angel, wearing an appropriate white dress and a halo. I looked no where near as great as Jade did. "You look amazing." I finally said, passing Lilia to Jade. "Scarlett we'll drop you off on the way to Hollywood Boulevard. Ready to go?"

Scarlett nodded. "Ready." She half smiled. "Have fun Lily bug."

After dropping Scarlett off we headed towards the main streets in Hollywood. As always there were various events for kids and adults around Hollywood. The early hours of the evenings there were tours, trick or treating, shows and activities for the kids. This was the first year I'd been with a baby, I was always too ashamed to bring Scarlett when she was younger.

"So Trina is picking Lilia up any minute, right?" Jade pushed the stroller through the busy streets. Everywhere you looked there were dressed up kids with their stage parents.

"Yes. Stop worrying. Then we get to go to that scare-fest you want to go to." I'd been against the idea, but Jade always seemed to get her way with me.

"You're in for a big surprise." She cocked her eyebrow at me flirtatiously.

"Now I'm even more scared." I slipped my hand into hers, taking hold of her tight.

"Tori!" My sisters voice echoed from behind us. "Tori hey!" Following her was her twins, Brianna dressed as a zombie ballerina and Braison dressed as a zombie football player.

"Hey, you guys look great!" I watched as Jade eyed her up and down.

"I know right!" Same old Trina. "So you'll pick her up tomorrow morning right?"

Jade nodded. "9am on the dot. She'll sleep through the night and if she wakes just give her a warm bottle of milk. She'll wake around seven, give her a cuddle and she'll fall back asleep for another hour or so.." I smiled as Jade spoke, I loved seeing her maternal side.

"I got it. She'll be fine, I raised these two fine didn't I?" She pointed at the twins who were stuffing their faces with candy.

Jade pulled a face as she handed her daughter over. "Love you Lilia." She blew a kiss as Lilia blew a kiss back at us.

"Ready for this?" The minute Trina and the kids were out of sight she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards an old movie theater.

"Do I have a choice?" I joked.

The theater seemed abandoned, almost like it hadn't been used in years. It was just off the main street we were just on, yet it seemed much further. As Jade entered the building it seemed just as it did on the outside. Old fashioned, every last detail was old, even the smell was old. Red velvet carpets and curtains. Old paintings on the walls made it seem like we'd stepped back in time.

Jade pushed open the wooden doors entering the main theater. "I always loved coming here as a kid. It's a shame they closed it down a couple of years ago."

"I bet it was beautiful in it's time." I trailed my hands along the cushioned seats, now collected in dust. My eyes scanned up to the stage. It was one of the nicest stages I'd ever seen. It was the perfect combination of old and modern.

"You don't remember this, do you?" She sat in one of the middle rows, her eyes following me.

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"Our first date was here." She rolled her eyes. "You have the worst memory."

It suddenly clicked. "No I don't." I argued. "We watched 'The Scissoring'. You quoted the whole film. We shared a large coke and salt popcorn. Because you hate sweet things."

Her eyes lit up. "Good save. You wouldn't eat any of the popcorn and you hid behind your hands for most of the movie."

I sat beside her. "So are we going to watch a movie?"

"Along those lines.." She smirked, and caught my lips in a loving kiss. "HIT IT." She shouted and immediately a white screen fell from the top of the stage, a click sounded behind us and the screen came to life.

"Is that.." I started, getting cut off by Jade.

She nodded. "Yep."

On the screen was something I'd forgotten about until now. It was videos of Jade and I from when we dated. We used to film ourselves doing stupid and funny things on our dates and we'd sworn never to show anybody them. I'd forgotten Jade even had them until now. Our videos played to us, our voices filling the theater.

_"Get that camera out of my face Tori." _

_"Or what?" Fifteen year old me pushed the camera closer to Jade's face. _

_"I won't kiss you ever again." Jade flicked her hair out of her face as she pouted at the camera. _

_"You wouldn't do that to yourself." The camera got placed on Jade's bedroom side. "I love you." The younger me sat beside Jade on her bed, our hands locked. _

_"I love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass. Jade replied immediately. _

_"What do you think love really is?" _

_Jade paused for a second. "To me, It's an overwhelming feeling of happiness that flows into your mind and body. It's when you can't stop thinking of that person. When you stop being selfish and only think of them, and their happiness. Meaning you'd sacrifice anything to be with the one you love." _

_The shot paused on both of us smiling like idiots at each other. _

"I didn't know you still had these.." My heart was racing. Seeing those clips made me fall in love with Jade all over again.

"I didn't throw away anything, and by the looks of things neither did you. Scarlett's necklace is the one I gave you, isn't it?"

I nodded shyly. "We messed up so bad didn't we?"

Jade agreed, standing up and walking towards the stage, beckoning me to follow her. The screen was still behind us as we stood front and center. "We messed up once, but that doesn't mean we're going to mess up again." As Jade spoke 'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds began to play behind us.

"This is our song." I smiled, my heart beating even faster.

Jade nodded. "Tori Renee Vega, you are my whole world, you always were and always will be. I fought hard after I lost you to get you back, and now you're mine again, I am never ever letting you go. I love you. This is our chance to get it right." Jade paused, pulling a box out of her bag. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes glanced to the ring in the box, it was beautiful. It matched the necklace she had given me all those years ago. "Yes." I said effortlessly, collapsing into her arms and kissing her passionatley. Finally, it was all falling into place.

**A/N - I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy, and all excuses aside I just didn't feel like updating. So I really hope this long update is what you guys were waiting for! Comments, opinions and reviews are always welcome! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I will update again soon xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jade's POV **

She said yes. Tori Renee Vega actually agreed to be my wife. This all seemed so surreal. It seemed so bizarre. This was now the second time I was engaged; both times being to Tori. I was in a perfect, happy mindset, no one could take that away from me.

"Blade, hey!" A taxi pulled up outside our house a week after the engagement. Blade had been spending more and more time in New York with his Dad.

"Hey." He barely even looked at me as he walked into our house, throwing his bag against the staircase.

"How was New York?" I eyed him up suspiciously. Since Tori and I got back together he'd changed, and not for the better.

"Fine." He replied bluntly as he raided the fridge. His hair had got longer, resembling Beck's from when he was a teenager.

"How's your Father?" I didn't really care too much about how Beck was doing, I only ever asked out of curiosity.

"He's great actually. He took me to look at some college's. I want to apply for NYU." He finally turned to face me, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh." I was shocked. Blade had never spoke about college. I always assumed he'd want to stay in California with me.

"Anything happen while I was gone? Last time I left you got a movie deal." He cocked his eyebrow at me.

A course laugh left my lips, he had my sarcastic attitude. "Very funny Blade." I flicked my hair off my face. "Yes actually. You might want to sit down."

"Are you pregnant again?" A disgusted look formed on his face as his eyes fell onto my stomach. "Last time you spoke to me like this was when you were pregnant with Lilia."

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Tori and I are getting married." A large grin pulled at my lips. It still felt great to be telling people. I was so proud to call Tori my fiancee. Right on queue Tori entered the kitchen, her brown hair in a mess of curls.

"Of course you are." He laughed sarcastically.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means Mother?" He slammed the fridge door shut. "Once again, it's all about you. It's always about you."

"Blade why can't you just be happy for me and Tori? Scarlett was over the moon when she found out." I couldn't understand what had changed about my son, but he wasn't the sweet boy I raised.

"Can you stop calling me that? My name is Tony. Not that stupid nickname." His eyes moved towards Tori, a glare forming. "I was always happy for you. No matter what you did, I was happy. You were my Mom, no matter what you did I loved you conditionally, but I'm done with the Jade West show. When I'm with Dad his whole world revolves around me. He takes me to football games. He doesn't force me into performing. It's all about me and what I want."

"Can you calm down?" I was stunned. This was so unlike him. "My world revolves around you Tony." Saying that name just didn't feel right. For over ten years he had been Blade. "You and Lilia are my entire world. And now Tori and Scarlett are too. You four are everything to me."

"No." He replied. "You never wanted me. You were hardly a Mother to me. You didn't even look after me properly until Granddad died when I was five. I can still remember that day, you cried so much, but not because your Dad died, because you had to be a mother to me. I can remember the way you looked at me, like I was a burden. You looked at me with such hate. I will never forget that. You didn't want me. Lilia is the child you wanted. Lilia gets all the love, the love I never got. And now even Tori and Scarlett get more love than I do. I'm sick of being second best."

"That is not true!" I shouted. How could he be saying such things? "When I was pregnant with you I didn't want you, that's not a lie. But the second you got here I had an unbreakable bond with you. I was so young when you were born, I was a child raising a baby and you can't hate me for that. I did what I thought was best for you. And now I couldn't imagine what it was like not to have you. I love you and Lilia just the same. How dare you say such things. You can't talk to me like that, I'm your Mom!"

"It's true Mom. You never wanted me." He paused, calming down slightly. "I'm going to live with Dad."

My heart broke. "What?" My voice quivered.

"I'm moving to New York. I've already spoke to my school and transferred. It's all set. Dad's booked my flights for tomorrow. You can't change my mind. I can't be around you, or Scarlett. I'm sorry."

I was speechless. "Fine." Was all I could reply. He was stubborn like me, I couldn't change his mind no matter how hard I tried.

"I'm happy for you both. I hope the wedding is the dream wedding you always wanted." He stood close to me. Neither of us moving. Eventually he left the room without looking back.

"What the hell just happened?" Tori finally spoke after watching the argument in silence.

"I lost my son." I replied, leaving the room bluntly.

_I can remember one of the only times I'd argued with Blade in the past, he was around seven years old and another one of my failed boyfriends had just left me. He had been an abusive boyfriend and Blade had witnessed this several times. When he left me for good I cried for days, Blade being only a little boy himself, sat beside me and wiped my tears, just holding my hand. I felt numb, I was only twenty one and I had already been through so much. So I left Blade with my neighbour as I wasted away in a bar for the next twenty four hours. By the time morning came around I felt so bad about leaving him that I went to the first Walmart I could find and got him the toy he'd been begging me for for weeks now. But when I came home to get him, he wouldn't even look at me. _

_"I thought you'd left me." He shouted, tears falling from his cheeks. "I thought you left me like Papa and Daddy!" He screamed, tearing the toy from my hands and throwing it in the dirt. _

_"I'd never leave you." I replied, shocked by his reaction. _

_"Never leave me again." He collapsed against me, wrapping her arms around my waist tight._

_My chest went tight as I stopped myself from crying. It was then that I realised how much I loved him and how much we needed one another. "Never." I whispered back, wiping his tears and holding his hand. _

And now, he'd left me.

...

"I can't believe you're getting married Mom, this is so exciting." Scarlett flicked through wedding magazines as we ate breakfast together. It had been a few weeks since Blade had left and tension was still thick in the air. I guess it hadn't really hit me yet that he had left for good.

"We're visiting venues today, would you like to come with us?" I looked towards Scarlett who was engrossed in the magazine. We'd been trying to plan the wedding around work, school and the movie, proving to be very hard.

"Jade I have school.. Sikowitz has us doing this lame assignment where we have to act out our worst fears. I have so many to pick from." Scarlett put the magazines down, her eyes falling to her lap. After talking to a counselor she was doing better, but she still had her down moments.

"Honey, don't talk like that. You have nothing to fear." Tori smiled at her daughter.

"Anyway, we're going after school times. I have to be at the studio all day, we're still editing the movie. We'll pick you up at three?" I took a magazine from her. "I am not wearing a tiara!"

"Oh but Jade they are so cute." Tori gushed over the photos on the covers.

...

"I liked the first place." Scarlett said as we drove home later that evening. "It was big and had a nice yard. Have you even set a date yet?"

"No." I replied quickly. "Which place did you like Tor?"

"I liked the first place too. But it was the most expensive." Her eyes caught mine in the mirror, exchanging a worried glance.

"Ok so we have a venue. Yay! Now we need to go flower girl dress shopping for me and Lilia. I think Lilac would look good on us both." Scarlett blabbed on about the wedding the rest of the way home. It seemed she was more excited than we were.

"We'll do that all when we pick a date." Tori attempted to calm down her excitable daughter.

"Oh. Why can't you just get married now?" She bat her eyelashes at us both.

"You're fifteen, the whole cute thing doesn't work anymore." I bat my eyes back sarcastically. "What's the rush? Don't you want it to be perfect for your Mom? Perfection takes time."

"Yes.." She replied, bowing her head slightly. "I'm just excited for you all. It's nice to have something to look forward too."

"Look forward to the movie premiere in the spring. It'll be here sooner than you know it." Lilia who fell asleep in the car was passed out against my shoulder.

"I can't look forward to that." Scarlett slouched against the sofa, her brown eyes watering slightly.

"Why?" Tori asked without thinking.

"Does Aubrey have to be there? I don't want to see her bitchy face for as long as I live." The young brunette rolled her eyes, wiping the one tear that fell onto her cheek.

"Sadly yes. If I'd known she was only in it for the fame and to do that to you, I wouldn't have hired her Scarlett. I still hate myself for allowing her to hurt you like that, but we all learn from our mistakes, and she was just a big life lesson for you. Once you see the movie I know you'll think differently about her though." I handed Lilia to Tori, pulling Scarlett into a slight hug. Blade's words hit me hard as I wrapped my arms around her. He was right, I was more maternal towards Scarlett and Lilia.

"Jade, are you ok?" Concern was thick in Scarlett's voice.

"I'm fine." I brushed myself off her, taking Lilia back from Tori. "I'm going to have a bath."

"Ok. I'll start dinner." Tori smiled, giving me an odd look. "Scarlett do your homework please."

"But Mom.." Scarlett argued back as I slipped upstairs.

I lay in the bath water, just letting myself soak. I loved being underwater, I felt weightless, like how I wanted to feel all the time. I pushed my body under, opening my eyes wide, my vision blurring from the water. No sound was made, the whole word went quiet for a few precious seconds, nothing but the peaceful hum in my ears. How had I let myself become like this? When I was a kid I had the whole world in the palm of my hands. I went to the best school, I had some great friends and a promising career. I lost the love of my life to have my son and then neglected the only person who stood by me for the past sixteen years. What had I done? I'd lost my son. I had to make it right, no matter what it took.

...

Another few weeks flew by, still with only blunt messages from Blade. The whole household constantly felt tense, like we were all walking on egg shells, and it was all my fault.

"Can you tell Lilia to stop messing with my stuff? I got this shirt a week ago and it has crayon all over it! LOOK!" Scarlett stormed into my bedroom, holding Lilia at arms length, in her little hands was a white shirt now covered in colorful stains. "Jade she's your child, sort her out!"

"She's not even two yet, I can't stop her from messing with your stuff. Maybe your room shouldn't always be such a mess. If there wasn't so much crap on your floor there'd be nothing for her to mess with." I took my daughter from the stroppy teen, she clung to me, tear spurting from her blue eyes.

"I get no privacy in this house! Put her in a playpen! I'm sick of her!" Since Tori and Scarlett had moved in after the engagement Scarlett and Lilia had been acting like siblings, arguing and all.

"Scarlett!" Tori stepped out from our en suite, a towel around her body and her dripping wet hair in a mess, hanging limp over her left shoulder. "She's a baby, she doesn't know any better. She didn't meant to do it."

"Ugh. You're ruining my life!" She stormed out slamming the door loudly.

Tori laughed, collapsing beside me on the bed. "She is so over dramatic."

"Wonder who she got it from." I joked, kissing her lips gently.

"Sorry Lily, she doesn't mean it." Tori took Lilia into a warm cuddle. I loved the way she was with her, she was so natural, so maternal. Lilia looked back at her with such love and admiration. They both thought the world of one another and I knew Tori would give her life for that little girl without hesitation.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked out of the blue. I already knew what I was getting her, but Christmas being only a few weeks away I didn't want her to guess.

She sat up, pulling her towel around her making sure it didn't fall as she pulled Lilia onto her lap. "I already got the best Christmas present." She smiled, knowing I'd find that answer extremely cheesy.

"Seriously Vega." I sat beside her, taking her hand and entwining it with mine.

"I'll love whatever you get me." She lent sideways and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait to spoil you, Blade and the girls."

"I love you." I said quietly, looking over my shoulder and smirking.

Tori's grin covered her face, she and I both knew I never expressed many emotions so when I did it was a rare occasion. "I love you too." And on queue Lilia tried to copy what we were saying, giggling as we kissed softly above her tiny head.

...

"Hey, it's me, your Mom." Blade had finally answered the phone to me after over a month of ignoring my calls. "How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you?" His voice sounded dull and bored.

"We're all doing great. Lilia runs everywhere now and she's driving Scarlett nuts at the moment. How's school?" I panicked, saying whatever came to mind.

"It's going well. My teachers say I'm settling in well."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." I lied through my teeth, I missed him. He was a pain in the ass, but he completed our family and I felt lost without him. "Listen, I'd like you to come home for Christmas."

"Why?" He barely let me finish my sentence.

"I want you home." My voice shook as I pulled myself together. "It won't be the same without you kiddo. We all miss you, especially Lilia."

"Don't try and guilt trip me. It won't work. I bet she's forgotten about me. She has Scarlett now, she doesn't need me." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Please consider it? We'd love to have you."

"I have to go, I'm going to dinner with Dad and his girlfriend. Bye." He said hanging up without letting me say another word.

My heart sank as I put the phone down. I really had blown it.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Scarlett peeked her head around my bedroom door, her brown eyes watching me like a hawk. "I could try and get through to him?"

"I guess you could give it a shot." I watched as she sat beside me. She was so much like Tori, sometimes I felt like I was talking to the teenage version of Tori. She had the same mannerisms, with more of an attitude. She was growing her hair out, and like her Mom's it was long, curly and caramel brown.

She twirled a strand around her finger. "He didn't mean what he said."

"Oh I think he did." I laughed slightly. I knew she was trying which was sweet, but I knew my own son.

"He was mad. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry. He'll come around. There's still two weeks till Christmas, he's got loads of time to turn up." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Thanks Scarlett." I ruffled her hair.

"I didn't mean what I said about Lilia a while back. I don't want her in a playpen. I like it when she's in my room, she's the little sister I never had. No matter how much she annoys me, I love her till the end of time and nothing could change that."

"You and your Mother are the queens of cheese." I chuckled. "She loves you just as much, I promise." 

"Oh and if you are wondering what to get my Mom for Christmas, I have the perfect idea."

"Hit me." I replied, kissing Lilia's cheek.

"A date." Scarlett winked at me as she skipped out of the room.

...

It was the 23rd of December. Everything was set for Christmas. The whole house was decorated beautifully by Tori. A large tree stood in the living room by an open fire, with three stockings over the fireplace. Mistletoe hung above the front door, although only Tori and I seemed to kiss under it. All the presents were wrapped and ready, guests had been invited to our Christmas party which we were holding on the evening of Christmas, we'd even invited Beck in a bid to get Blade back. Everything was ready.

"Are you excited for Santa to come?" Scarlett held Lilia on her hip, both dressed in Christmas attire. Lilia nodded and giggled as Scarlett gushed over her.

"Are you excited for Santa?" I joked to my fiancee.

"I'm actually so excited for this Christmas. I miss having the childish innocence and magic of Christmas. This Christmas is going to be perfect. I have my favourite girls and my beautiful fiancee. I am very lucky." She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Save it for the mistletoe. Yuck!" Scarlett cocked her eyebrow at us, covering Lilia's eyes.

"How about an early present then?" I smirked.

"Two days early? Can't it wait?" Tori smiled back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh come on Mom, just one present!" Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Go on then." Tori gave in quickly, heading towards the tree.

I handed her the smallest box under the tree, wrapped in black wrapping paper and a gold bow. Tori examined her for a short while before unwrapping it gently. "Oh my god.." She dropped the box, her hands covering her mouth as she gasped.

"What is it?" Scarlett said, slightly panicked.

She looked at me as I nodded. "It's a date, for our wedding!"

Scarlett winked at me. "No way?" She giggled. "Hear that Lily, our Mommies are getting married for good! When's the date then?"

"December 31st." Tori pat under her eyes to stop tears falling. "That's eight days away. Oh my god."

**A/N - Do you think Blade will come back? Does Jade deserve him? What else do you think Jade could have got Tori for Christmas? **

**Reviews, favs, etc all welcome! I love hearing everyones opinions! xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tori's POV**

"Jade we're going to be late!" Scarlett yelled up the stairs. Our large Christmas tree stood beside her, decorated to perfection. The color scheme was black and pink, black for Jade and pink obviously for me. It worked well and we both adored it. It was Christmas Eve and after celebrating finally having a wedding date, we decided to take Lilia to see Santa for the first time.

"She hasn't stop whining for the past hour. I think she has a cold or something." Jade said as we walked towards the grotto.

"She's probably just over tired." I added, kissing Lilia's hand. "Most nights I've found her crashed out in bed with Scarlett.."

"Or she's scared of Santa." Scarlett laughed, as she watched Lilia hide from the big red man as he walked beside us.

"That's crazy, kids can't be scared of Santa." Jade moved Lilia from her hip and so she was facing her. "Are you scared of him?" Lilia nodded as we were escorted into the grotto and towards Santa.

"Oh christ." Jade rolled her eyes. "This will be fun then."

"Hello there, who do we have here?" The big red man grinned at us four, holding his arms up for Lilia, who screamed almost on queue.

"Jade sit with her.." I nudged her waist, forcing her forwards.

"Are you kidding me? I don't wanna sit on some olds guys lap.." She mumbled whilst glaring at me as she obeyed and sat down, faking a smile to him. "This is Lilia."

Lilia sat almost terrified for the next five minutes, hiding behind her Mom's arms and only peering round ever so often. Jade did her best to grin and bare it, although anyone could tell she was hating every second of being on that mans lap.

"That was tortue." She shouted as we exited the mall and headed for the car.

"You looked like you were having such a good time though Jade?" Scarlett rose her eyebrow at her, a smirk covering her face.

"I would of rather skinny dipped in front of the whole of California than go through that again." She buckled Lilia in, driving off fast the minute she got into her seat.

"I invited my Mom, and Trina for our party tomorrow."

"They won't come." Jade replied without missing a beat.

She was right, but a small part of me still believed my Mom would show up and prove that she loved me unconditionally, no matter who I loved. "Have you heard anymore from Blade?"

She shook her head. "So far it'll just be us and Cat and Robbie with their kids. Did we really have to invite those two?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes. You may act like you don't like them, but I know deep down you do."

"You couldn't be any more wrong Vega." As we drove home the light faded into darkness, a swarm of stars filling the dark night sky.

...

"Ok Lilia do you want to leave a cookie and some milk for Santa? And maybe a carrot for his reindeers?" I smiled, taking her from Scarlett's lap. We'd all been sat around the fire watching old Christmas movies. Scarlett had placed Lilia on her lap earlier that evening. They acted like siblings, fighting and annoying one another all the time, but when it came down to it, they both loved eachother like no other. During one of the final movies of the night both of them had been drifting off on one another.

The sleepy baby shook her head as she placed her head on my shoulder. "No."

I laughed, she was obviously still scared from earlier. "Ok well I'm sure your Mommy will leave something for him. And when you wake up tomorrow he'll of been and got you lots of presents!"

Jade followed us up the stairs and into her daughters room. "Goodnight Lily. I love you." She stroked her hand over Lilia's soft cheek. Lilia held her Mom's hand gently as she yawned at us both, her big blue eyes sparkling against the moonlight. Lilia tired hard to keep her heavy eyes open on us as we sung her a short lullaby like we did most nights, but eventually she gave in, her body collapsing against her pillow and her eyes falling shut for the night.

"I'm going to sleep too." Scarlett whispered, heading into her bedroom opposite Lilia's, as we entered the hallway.

"It's only nine. You can stay up if you like? Are you feeling alright?" I kissed her head as I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired. Plus, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner Santa will come. Right?" She winked at us both as she stood in her doorway. "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Jade."

"Night." Jade replied, taking my hand and taking me back into our living room. We had an open fire which was covered in decorations and three stockings, Lilia's, Scarlett's and Blade's. Jade had wanted to take Blade's down but I insisted on keeping it up, for her sake more than anyones. Although Jade would never say it, she was hurting that Blade wasn't with her. She acted like it didn't bother her, but I knew her well enough to know it was killing her.

"We need to get all the presents from the garage and put them under the tree so then we can relax until tomorrow." Jade headed for the back door.

"You're a really good Mom, Jade." She stopped in her tracks as I spoke, her hand just reaching out for the handle.

"No Tori. A good Mom would have all her kids here on Christmas Day. I am missing one of mine, and it's totally my fault." She didn't turn to face me as she spoke.

"That doesn't make you a bad Mom. Lilia thinks the world of you, you are such a good parent to her. Blade will come around, I know he will." I chewed on my bottom lip as she continued to face away from me.

"You're a much better parent than I am Tori. We both know that." She didn't let me reply. She walked outside and into the garage before I had time to speak again.

I knew it was better to let Jade cool off before trying to bring up the subject again. I'd tried contacting Beck myself to see if he'd bring Blade over for Christmas but he never returned my calls. I felt helpless. I wanted to make her happy, but I just couldn't.

...

Small padded footsteps tiptoed outside our door, followed by hushed whispers before eventually our bedroom door flung open, followed by our two children climbing onto our bed, both of their eyes as wide as their smiles.

"Merry Christmas!" Scarlett beamed. Even though she was fifteen and acted very mature for her age, at Christmas she really did show how young she was.

"Merry Christmas girls." I smiled, rubbing my tired eyes and flattening my bed hair. Christmas was my favourite holiday. I loved the magic of it all. The wide eyes of children when they see their presents, the festive songs, the decorations. It all seemed so magic to me. It was a time for giving and for sharing time with your loved ones, something I always enjoyed.

Jade repeated what I said, sitting up and pulling Lilia onto her lap. Her lips pursed together, a smirk gripping at her lips. "Do you think Santa has been?" Lilia covered her ears as Jade said 'Santa' and we all laughed.

"So who wants to open presents then?" I giggled, ripping the red duvet off me and racing my daughter down the stairs. Jade and I had spent an hour arranging the presents perfectly under the large tree. We both firmly decided not to spoil our children just because we'd both come into a lot of money recently. So although the floor was covered in presents it was no more than we would normally spend on them.

"Mom it looks amazing!" Scarlett gasped, her eyes flying wildly around the tree, trying to take in everything.

Jade followed a few steps behind us, Lilia attached to her hip. "Look Lily, presents!"

"Mine!" Lilia giggled, trying to wriggle off her Moms hip.

We spent the morning handing out presents to one another. Each of the girls got many small presents and one big one. Lilia's big present was a playhouse for the backyard and Scarlett's was a ring and earring set that matched the necklace I gave her months ago.

"I love everything. Thanks so much." Scarlett wrapped her arms around me, her brown curls flicking across her shoulders and she bent down. She hugged Jade just the same, smirking almost in sync with Jade. "Ok, your guys turn."

Jade let Lilia play with her new toys and the wrapping paper by the tree as she reached down and picked up a small box. After her last present two days ago I couldn't even imagine how she could top that, but being Jade, she was sure going to try.

"I'm nervous." I admitted as I held the box in my hands. It was light, so light it felt weightless. My hands shook slightly as I pulled at the purple bow. It fell to the floor leaving just the box left. I eyed Jade and Scarlett up again, both of them were smirking at me, only filling me with more fear.

"Just open it!" Scarlett squealed, biting her lip shut as she held back her obvious excitement.

I ripped the top of the box open quick like a bandaid, my eyes squinting into it. "Paper?" I let out a relieved laugh.

"Read it you moron." Jade chuckled, as she crossed her arms at me.

It was a document of some sort. I scanned my eyes across the first line. I quickly realised the document was about Lilia. It had all her details on it, from her birth to details about Jade.

"You just need to sign at the bottom." Jade smiled, her eyes glistening at me.

"Sign what? I don't get it." My eyes blurred over the writing. Finally one word explained it all. "Adoption? You want me to adopt Lilia?"

Jade nodded, followed by a muffled squeal from Scarlett who was giggling on the floor like a child.

"You wanted a second chance at being a Mom. I'm giving you it Tori. It broke my heart when you told me everything back in the lake house over summer. I want you to have the perfect life you always dreamed of. We can parent her together. I spoke to her Father and he has given up the rights to her, so all you have to do is sign and you'll be her legal Mom with me. She loves you and needs you, and you need her. I've seen the way you look at her, you love her like one of your own, and I want her to be yours. I want her to be our daughter." Jade picked Lilia up, walking towards me. "Remember what I taught you?" She whispered in her daughters ear.

"Please Mommy!" Lilia smiled as Jade put her into my arms.

Tears filled in my eyes, dripping down my pink cheeks as I thought of something to say. As usual, Jade had me speechless. I placed my forehead against Lilia's. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, kissing my cheek gently and trying to wipe my tears. "Of course I'll be your Mommy." I replied, holding her even tighter.

"YES!" Scarlett screamed, jumping up and screaming loudly. "I have a sister!" She celebrated.

Jade pulled me into a cuddle with Lilia still in my arms. "I love you so much Tori." She kissed my lips softly. Jade somehow had this way of making me fall in love with her all over again, every single day.

"I love you too Jade. Thank you so much for this. I won't ever forget this." We kissed Lilia's cheeks, making her erupt into giggles. "I can't believe it, we have a daughter." I laughed, still in shock. I had a second chance. I had another baby. And it was all because of Jade.

...

"And then Jade gave this cute speech about my Mom having a second chance at being a Mom and then Lilia gave my Mom the puppy dog eyes and said the cutest thing ever and then Mom said yes! So I have a new sister!" Scarlett squealed at Cat and Robbie the minute they came over for evening drinks.

"Oh that's so cute Jade!" Cat replied. "So is she a Vega or a West now?"

"She's a West. But in less than a week Tori will be a West too." Jade said proudly, squeezing my hand tight.

"I always had my suspicions about you two." Robbie cocked his eyebrow at us, Rex sat on his hand as usual.

"Yeah me too." Frankie and Rex Jr chipped in.

"Funny, because I always thought you were gay too Rob." Jade replied sarcastically.

Cat giggled. "You're so funny Jade."

"Frankie why don't you show Tori and Jade your new trick?" Robbie took his sons puppet from his hand, replacing it with a paper cup and a carton of milk from his bag.

"Oh great, he does magic too." Jade rolled her eyes as I nudged her slightly.

"Play nice." I whispered. "Go for it Frankie."

Frankie held the cup and poured the milk into it, his little eyes watching it like a hawk. "And when I open the cup, the milk is all gone! See!" He opened the empty cup, smiling proudly.

"It's all gone all right. All over my floor." Jade sighed, standing up and leaving Lilia beside me.

"Oh I'm so sorry. He normally does it perfectly. He was probably scared or something!" Cat panicked, getting onto the floor and rubbing at it.

"It's fine Cat. Who wouldn't be scared with Jade as the audience?" I joked.

"Are you excited about the wedding? I'm so glad Ryder's gone. He always gave me the creeps." Cat smiled sweetly as she sat back down.

I watched as Scarlett played with the three children beside the tree, accompanied by Robbie and Rex. "I'm nervous. It's so soon. I feel so unprepared. I sent out invitations yesterday, I even sent one to my Mom."

"I'd be so proud to be your Mom Tori. You're an amazing Mom of now two beautiful girls, you got out of a abusive marriage and came out on top, falling in love all over again with your childhood sweetheart. And on top of all that, you're all a major part of this new movie! She'd be stupid not to want to be a part of your life." Cat was normally so naive to everything, but beneath all that she was a lot smarter than she appeared.

"Thank you Cat. I've realised now that if she doesn't come then she's really missing out on me, my children and my life and that's her loss, not mine." I smiled back at her, my eyes glancing over at Jade in the kitchen.

"Have she heard from Blade?" Cat's voice mumbled, her eyes following mine onto Jade.

I shook my head. "He stopped talking to her full stop now. I tried to get in contact with me but he won't return my calls and neither will Beck. I'm at a loss of what to do now. Jade wants him at the wedding, we all do. But I have no idea how to get hold of him anymore. I'm sure he hates me."

"Well Beck and his new girlfriend are in and out of hospital a lot so it could just be that their phones are off a lot?" Cat said simply, keeping her eyes on Jade.

"Hospital?" I said confused, my brows crossing at her.

She placed her brown eyes back onto me. "Didn't Beck or Blade tell you?" She watched as I shook my head again. "Beck's girlfriend's pregnant. She's due in April."

"Oh." I said shocked. "Why didn't he tell us?" Beck had been my good friend during high school and even after everything that went on between us all, I still hoped he would be a good friend of mine. I guess I was wrong.

"There's complications with the pregnancy so they aren't telling many people. Oh no, maybe I wasn't meant to tell anybody. Please don't tell him I told you!" Cat's hands flew over her mouth as she worried.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone." I lied. Although Jade wasn't part of his life anymore, she had a right to know. They were both Blade's parents and it would effect us all now.

"What have you said to Cat? She looks like she's seen a ghost." Jade laughed loudly as she came back with cleaning products to clean the milk from the floor.

"Nothing." We both said in sync.

Jade watched us both as we moved back onto the separate sofas, a fake smile covering both our faces. "Right.."

"I think we'll head off now. It's past both of their bedtimes and Daisy is coming down with another cold." Cat said, standing up and picking her young daughter off the floor.

"Thanks for coming over. We'll see you guys soon. Merry Christmas." I hugged them all as they left while Jade stood in the doorway, glancing out onto her dark driveway.

"Are you going to tell me what Cat said then?" Jade demanded the minute I shut the door. Her eyes scanned me up and down. She bit her lip as she caught my eyes again.

I stood against the wooden door, avoiding her eyes when I could. She knew I was awful at lying and at confrontations. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. I'll make you tell me." She stated. She moved my hair away from my neck as she planted a soft kiss onto me.

I shivered underneath her lips. "The kids are still awake!" I moaned.

"Exactly, so you better tell me before I make you moan any louder, and you know I'll make you moan." She breathed against my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Fine!" I gave in, pushing her off me and catching my breath. "If I tell you, you can't freak out on me. Promise?"

"I promise." She said, cocking her eyebrow at me. She always got her way.

"Beck's girlfriend is pregnant." I judged her reaction, _nothing. _Her eyes stayed still on mine, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"Is that all?" She chuckled. "I hope they are happy." She said through gritted teeth. "Why'd you think that would bother me? Beck can do what he wants. I have you and I've only ever wanted you. So I'm happy Tor. The only thing he has that I want is my son."

A loud scream sounded through the house as Scarlett came rushing into the hallway, interrupting us. "I took my eyes off her for a second and when I turned around she wasn't moving. I don't know what happened!" She screamed.

We turned around to face her. In her arms lay Lilia, completely still, the outline of her lips as blue as the sky. "Call 911!" She screamed again.

**A/N - I've tried updating a lot more for you guys! Don't you think Jade's present to Tori was so cute? :D What do you thinks wrong with Lilia? Reviews always welcome! I love hearing your opinions! Thanks (: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Jade's POV**

"What do you mean she just stopped breathing?" I panicked as we got to the hospital. Lilia had been taken off by doctors as they tried to open her airways. The entire time while driving there Tori was doing CPR, scaring us all. Every now and again Lilia would choke or cough while semi unconcious, giving us some hope.

"I turned away for like a second! She was just playing and eating the chocolates from on the tree. She was coughing a little, but nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't see what happened. I'm so sorry Jade." Scarlett collapsed against the plastic blue seats that covered the waiting room, covering her crumpled face with her hands.

My heart broke as I saw how upset she was. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." I admitted. I couldn't sit down, all I could do was pace up and down waiting for results.

"Jade, why don't you sit down and I'll get you a coffee?" Tori offered, patting the seat next to her.

"I can't stop thinking Tor. What if she's really hurt? What if they can't get her breathing properly again?" My mind was racing hard. It felt as if time was stood still. I felt so small and helpless, for the first time in my life. Fear became practically a living creature that crept over me like some hungry monster, holding me captive. I felt as if the air was being squeezed out of me and that I was going to drop dead at any second. I was trapped in this horrible mindset, nothing could calm me down, not even Tori.

"Lilia West's parents?" A doctor finally called out into the waiting room.

"That's me!" I called out, waving my hand in the air like a five year old would for attention. "I mean, that's us." I pulled Tori up to my level. "We're her Mom's." I spoke proudly. From the corner of my eye I could see Tori's pink lips pull into a small smile as I took her hand in my own.

"We'd like to have a word with you both, can you come to my office?" He pointed down the long hallway, which looked overly daunting to me considering the circumstances. "I'm sorry, your eldest daughter can't come in with you guys."

Neither of us bothered explaining Scarlett wasn't mine, it was easier to say she was for the moment. "Sure. Scarlett will you be alright on your own?" I looked back at her. She'd stood up, playing with her black skirt and chewing on her lip.

"Ok." She whispered, sitting back down, curling her legs up into her chest, letting her long hair fall across her face, tears still staining her rosy cheeks.

"What's wrong with my baby?" I questioned the second we entered his office. We'd barely sat down before I started firing questions towards him.

He shuffled through several pieces of paper before looking back up at us. "She had an asthma attack."

"But she doesn't have asthma?!" I argued right away.

"Ms West, not every parent knows their child has asthma until something like this happens to them. We don't know what caused it but it was a pretty serious attack. We've opened her airways again and she is breathing fine now. We're going to run a few more tests but she should be fine to leave in an hour or so. We'll prescribe you several asthma inhalers that she will have to take morning and night, but asides from that, Lilia is fine."

"Oh thank god. That's great news, isn't it Jade?" Tori cuddled into me, taking a deep breath of relief against my neck.

"How didn't I know?" I whispered as I hugged Tori back. "Thank you Doc."

"We'll bring her out to you when she's set to go home. Merry Christmas to you all." The doctor smiled, leading us back to the waiting room. "You have a beautiful family." He smiled at me, before heading back off down the long corridor.

...

Within the next couple of days Lilia became her old self again, the giggly, active and handful toddler sprung back into life as if nothing had ever happened to her.

"I am so stressed out." Tori groaned, running her fingers through her caramel hair as she sat over a bunch of wedding magazines over breakfast, occasionaly picking at a piece of toast sat beside her. "The wedding is in a few days and I still haven't picked out the flowers that sit on the tables at the meal."

"It's just a bunch of flowers, pick any." I joked. For me, it was my first wedding, but weirdly I wasn't nervous or scared, whereas Tori on the other hand who was planning her second wedding was so stressed out she was practically giving everyone gray hair, as well as herself.

"It has to be perfect." She flicked through several more. "What about these?" She pointed to a bunch which looked like the hundreds of others she had shown me before.

"They're just as lovely as the last ones." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh god, you hate them. They don't even go with our color scheme. What am I thinking?" She closed the magazine, taking a large bite out of her toast.

We'd decided after a lot of heated discussions to go with a purple and white color scheme. I'd wanted black and purple and Tori had wanted pink and white, so we compromised. "Tori, they are nice." I tried to say more enthusiastically.

"Mom, can I have a plus one at the wedding?" Scarlett entered the kitchen in her usual attire of a white tank top displaying her womanly chest and her favorite tight leather leggings.

"Yes." I replied.

Scarlett paused, eyeing me up at the fact that I'd just replied to being called Mom. "You're Mom is busy planning. Can you go do some homework or something useful Scar?"

The mini Tori cocked her eyebrow at me. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She watched as I nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll get out of your hair..."

"Thanks, can you take Lily too?"

"For a price." Her heart lips pouted at me as she held her hand out.

I laughed in shock before pulling my purse from my bag. "$20, and that's it."

"$40 and I'll take Lilia to the playbarn downtown." She rose both eyebrows at me as she glanced at my purse.

"$30 and I don't kick your ass."

"Deal." She laughed, taking the money from me. "We'll be back around 7. Have fun." She grabbed her jacket from the side, taking the buggy from the hallway. "Lily!" She hollered up the stairs. "We're going on a playdate!"

The next few hours Tori and I managed to agree on the majority of our wedding plans. We decided not to hire an event planner as we wanted the wedding to be everything to do with us, down to every last detail. Everything seemed to be planned, from the flowers on the table to the first song we'd dance to. It was finally all coming together and in only a few days, the girl I'd loved for over fifteen years would be my wife.

...

"Are you scared?" Trina sat opposite us, her legs slung over our leather sofa, watching as we prepared the final plans for the wedding tomorrow. "I wasn't too scared ay my wedding, I knew I was the prettiest girl in the room."

Tori who was busy gluing the final parts of Lilia's flowergirl dress mumbled under her breath to her sister.

"Isn't it bad luck to see eachother the night before? That's not very traditional is it?" Trina rolled her eyes at her younger sister as she continued to ignore her.

I laughed to myself. "Trina, look at us. We aren't your traditional bride and groom now are we?" I cocked my eyebrow at her, my eyes glued on my laptop fixing the final bits of our wedding playlist.

"Have you spoke to Mom?" Tori finally paid attention to our conversation.

Trina's brown eyes fell to the floor as guilt covered her face. "I'm sorry Tori. I tried to make her see that this isn't a sin and that you two being in love wasn't unnatural, but she wasn't having any of it. I really tried. You know what she's like.."

"It's fine." I watched as Tori took a deep breath, pinching her eyes tight to stop herself from crying. "I kind of guessed she wouldn't change her mind." She put the dress down, forcing a smile on her face. "Speaking of missing family members, any news from Blade?"

"Not since the Christmas card he and Beck sent." I tried not to show how hurt I really was, I had to stay strong for Tori's sake. Tomorrow was supposed to be the happiest day of our life, and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin it.

"At least you have me!" Trina sang off key as she stood up and span on her heel.

"Gee wiz, aren't we lucky to have good old Trina." I mocked in a 1940's accent.

"I thought you'd dropped that by now Jade." Tori punched my arm playfully. "I don't talk like that."

"Sure." I stood up looking at the clock in the hallway. "It's late, we should probably go to bed soon. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I hinted more so at Trina than at Tori.

"I should probably get back to Dan and the twins. I still have to try on my dresses for tomorrow. I have to look better than everyone else." Trina smirked. "Except you two of course." Trina pulled her sister off the floor, holding her shoulder tight and locking their eyes. "I've always been proud of you Tor. You've always lived in my shadow, and finally you are moving into the sun." She hugged her as Tori pulled a face at me. "Good luck tomorrow Sissy."

"Thanks." Tori replied, half touched, half offended.

"Treat her right." Trina whispered in my ear. I'm guessing she was trying to sound threatening but she sounded more like a terrified mouse.

"You know I will."

...

"I thought you said you weren't nervous?" Cat helped me into my dress as I fussed around with my hair. Nothing I did with it looked nice.

"I'm not!" I snapped, flicking her hands off me.

"Well you seem it to me!" She replied, her hands on her hips. "Just let me help."

"I'm not nervous. I'm not." I fell against the vanity in my dressing room. I'd requested to have photos of Tori and myself from the past fifteen years everywhere, and that included my dressing room. Stuck to the mirror was the first ever photo of us. Tori had long brown, straight hair, she was wearing white linen pants, with a white tank top and a deep purple cardigan. She was stood next to a curly haired red head who was sticking her tongue out at the camera. Behind Cat and Tori was me. I had long brown hair with multi colored streaks, my eye make up was so dark I looked like a panda compared with my pale skin. My outfit was all black, except my red boots. My eyes were fixed on the brunette in front of me. "Cat where did you find this photo?" I ripped it off the mirror, running my fingers over the image. It was the first ever day I'd met Tori. She'd joined Hollywood Arts when she was 13. I insisted I hated her right away, she was pretty, talented, funny and smart. It wasn't until a year later that I realised I didn't hate her, I in fact loved her.

"It was in my old scrap book. I hadn't even noticed you until I looked at it last week. You look so love struck by Tori." She giggled, looking over my shoulder at the photo.

"We all look so young." I mumbled, focusing back on my hair. "Ok, do my hair. But don't make me look like some stupid princess fairy, or a zombie. Got it?" I handed her my hairbrush as her face lit up.

"Don't worry. You will look breathtaking Jade."

After a small battle with my hair, Cat finally made it look presentable. I wouldn't admit it to her, but she did a really great job. I had purple streaks in the curls to match our wedding theme and Cat had managed them so they look flawless.

"Everyones ready. Are you ready for this?" Cat stood me up, checking me all over. "You look amazing. You make one beautiful bride!"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I stood up properly, my legs going weak. "I'm gonna puke."

Cat smiled sympathetically. "I was so nervous at my wedding too. It's ok. You'll be fine. You're Jade West."

As I waited in the waiting room for my cue, my heart began to raced at a million miles an hour. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as I gripped at the top of my dress tightly with sweaty hands. I found himself chewing my nails, something I hadn't done since I was a kid. I was trying to breathe slowly but it wasn't working. I was the most nervous I'd ever been in my life. I'd dreamt of this day for over fifteen years and after our failure of a wedding the first time around this time had to be perfect.

"Mom!" A muffled voice shouted as the doors behind me opened loudly, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Blade?" I screamed, spinning on my black heels to face him.

He stood almost as tall as me in a smart black suit, his normally messy hair smoothed out. "I'm not too late, am I?" He smirked.

"I can't believe it." I wrapped him into a loving hug. "I'm so glad you're here." I whispered into his ear as I held back tears.

"Mom. Wow." He let go of me, eyeing me up and down. "You look beautiful. I always knew you'd make a great bride."

A tear crept silently down my cheek as I hugged him again. "I love you Blade."

Blade wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I better go sit down, I heard the wedding of the year was about to start." He winked at me, kissing my cheek as he raced for the door. "Good luck Mom. You don't need it though."

I stood alone, just waiting for the music to start. I'd chosen to walk down the aisle to the theme music from 'The Scissoring' and Tori would walk a minute later to 'She Will Be Loved'. After what felt like an eternity of waiting my music started, the wide doors opening and the crowd turning around to face me. I was so nervous I hardly noticed anyone in the audience other than Cat. I strutted down the aisle was my usual confidence and attitude, everyone smiling and cheering me on.

My heart melted as I turned around and saw Lilia and Scarlett in matching flower girl dresses following me down the aisle, both hand in hand with one another. The dresses were purple with a thick black bow around the waist. Scarlett had insisted on them being above their knees so both girls had fake tanned legs on show with tiny black heels on. Both of them were throwing the flowers with Lilia blowing the odd kiss to people.

"Mom looks amazing." Scarlett whispered as she stood next to me with Lilia now on her hip.

"You two look so gorgeous. Lilia you are the cutest thing ever. How did I create you?" I kissed her hand as she reached out for me.

The music changed dramatically to the beginning of Tori's song. My chest went tight, this was it, the moment I had waited for for so many years now. I took deep breaths as my eyes blurred into focus at the back of the room. The doors reopened, finally showing my fiancee. There were no words to describe how stunning she looked. I stood speechless as I watched her walk down the aisle towards me and the girls. Her white dress was elegant, clinging to her perfect curves and glowing with detail.

Tears formed in her eyes as she stood opposite me. "You look phenomenal." I whispered to her as her music died down.

She wiped her cheeks gently, a perfect smile on her lips as she locked her eyes on mine. "I love you." She whispered back as the ceremony started.

...

"You guys looked so great up there. It was such a nice wedding! The best wedding I've ever been to!" Scarlett rushed over to us at the reception after, still holding Lilia against her hip. "Lilia aren't your Mommy's so pretty?"

"Mommy's pretty." She repeated, playing with her dress and giggling at us.

"Thank you sweetie. We couldn't have done this without your help." Tori hugged her daughters, kissing their foreheads one by one.

Scarlett stood opposite me, handing Lilia to Tori. "So do I call you Step Mom now? Or just Jade?"

"Call me whatever you want." I joked.

"Ok Mamma J." She smiled, throwing herself into a hug with me.

"Stop crying Tor, you'll set me off." I held onto Scarlett as I kissed her head gently. "Scar where's your plus one?"

She let go of me, her eyes scanning around the room. "She said she'd be here in a bit."

"Scarlett, hey, how are you?" Blade joined us, an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey. Wasn't the wedding lovely?" She started making small talk with him, eventually leading them off towards the dance floor.

"You didn't run off this time." I smirked at my wife.

She smirked back, mimicking me by cocking her eyebrow. "Nope. I almost crapped my pants while waiting to walk down the aisle though."

I choked on my drink while laughing. "God I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs West."

"It sounds good doesn't it? Jade and Tori West." Lilia pouted at me. "And Lilia West of course."

"Like it was written in the stars."

I rolled my eyes. "I wondered how long it would take for you to make a cheesy comment. You lasted over two hours. Well done."

Tori chuckled at me. "Come on, let's go dance." She practically dragged me onto the dance floor, throwing her head back and giggling wildly as she danced.

As the night went on the party only got better, everyone we knew and loved was finally all together. The kids all played on the dance floor, while the adults sat around the bar making speeches and celebrating us both.

I stood up from our table, clicking a spoon against my glass. "I told Tori we weren't going to do proper speeches because we aren't very traditional and this is far from a traditional wedding. I mean look at us, we're lesbians." Everyone laughed with me. "But I broke the rule and I've been thinking about this for the past month now." I turned to face Tori who already had tears in her eyes. "I loved you from the very first moment I saw you. I denied it for so long, I was mean to you, I did everything I could to get you out of my head, but it didn't work. I loved you so much and it was eating away at me, I had to make you mine. I fell for you even more when you smiled at me on our very first date. I knew then that you were my soul mate, you were the person I wanted to marry. You changed me in some special way that night." I joked about our old times together, our first few dates, our lame inside jokes we had, eventually bringing the speech back to the present time. "We've had our ups and downs with this relationship, but this is our time to get it right. We have three amazing children between us and a blossoming career lined up. I just know we are going to get it right this time. You always tell me how I saved you, but I've never had the chance to tell you that really, you saved me Tori. I will never lose you again, you are mine, forever and always."

Tori stood with tears streaming down her cheeks as she raised a glass at my speech. "To us." She spoke, keeping her eyes locked on mine.

"To us." The audience cheered, everyone taking a sip of their drinks.

Sweeping Tori almost off her feet I kissed her lips, the same kiss I'd given her fifteen years ago when I lost her, the same kiss I'd given her months ago when I found her and now I was kissing her as my wife. She blushed as we parted, red lipstick smudged around her lips.

From the corner of my eye, almost out of sight behind the DJ booth were two young girls, the taller girl had dark hair, with faded green streaks in it, the smaller one was tanned and in a purple dress. I double took as I watched them kiss just like how Tori and I had just done, before I finally realised who the two girls were. It was Scarlett and Aubrey.

**A/N - So much fluff! I hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter! There's only going to be a few more chapters of this until this story ends and I can't started to thank you enough for the reviews, favs and follows! Reviews are always welcome, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! (: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Jade's POV **

After our perfect wedding we'd gone on our honeymoon to New York, it was a nice break away from everything and everyone. No kids, no work, no stress. Just us. I took Tori to all the Broadway shows she had adored since she was a kid. Phantom of the opera being top of the list. She watched in awe the entire time, mouthing along to the majority of the music. We went ice skating in Central Park and I forced her to go to Sleep No More with me one night, leaving her in a terrified state, much to my amusement.

"Why the hell did you take me there? Were you trying to kill me or something?" She mumbled still in shock as we exited the building.

I laughed at her. "Well I would get a massive cheque due to insurance." I joked. "But I don't want to get rid of you just yet." I pulled her close to me, locking my eyes on hers. "I'm sorry for scaring you." I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Do you still love me?"

"Even though you find amusement in seeing me be scared to death, I couldn't stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried." She leant in a stole a kiss from me, smirking at me. "I might start trying harder."

The entire vacation was as close to perfect as it could get. She was mine and I was hers. And no one could take that away from us.

While in New York I took Tori to one of my favorite Karaoke Bars. We both dominated the stage, acting as if it was a concert staring us two rather than an open mic night. To my displeasure Tori sang a love ballad to me, making me want to crawl up into a ball. She smirked the entire time, knowing I'd hate it. During that performance someone scouted her and she'd been asked to come back within the next few months to sing for record producers and executives. I was skeptical to begin with, but with a lot of pleading and puppy dog eyes from my new Wife, I finally agreed to let her go.

"We all miss you like crazy Tor." I spoke gently facing my laptop. Tori had been gone for a week now, leaving me to be in charge of two and half kids. Blade decided to return back to California once his Dad's new baby was born in the summer and until then he visited every other weekend. Tucked up in bed with me was Lilia and Scarlett. Lilia sat almost on Scarlett, with her head resting of her older sisters chest. Both of them stared at the computer screen intently.

"Hi Mommy!" Lilia giggled, pushing her lips towards the speaker, smiling at the camera.

Tori gushed the second she heard our youngest daughter's voice. "Hi baby. Mommy misses you too." It had taken Tori no time in getting used to being a Mom to a baby all over again. She was a natural and Lilia adored her.

"Hey Mom." Scarlett said, forcing a smile on her face. Since the wedding she'd been quiet about everything. I hadn't confronted her about what happened during our wedding, I had no idea where to start with her. She had become so distant and quiet. She was nothing like the girl I had met a year ago.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her that almost everynight, knowing I'd hear the same answer as the night before.

"I sure am. Today I sang in front of almost twenty executives, it was terrifying. I thought I was going to crap my pants." Tori sniggered. "I miss you guys though. I wish you were here Jade, you would love it. The view from my hotel is to die for. I'm a little nervous about how high up I am though." On queue she looked behind her at her wide window over looking New York City.

"I'm sure I would." I was a little gutted that Tori had been picked over me while being scouted, but I would never tell her that. I was happy for her. I had my shot when I produced and wrote my movie and now I had to let her shine. It was her moment in the spotlight.

"How are you girls? Scarlett are you still going to school everyday? And you've been going to dance class everynight? I know what Jade's like.." She rolled her eyes, a cute smile pulling at her lips.

"Yes." Scarlett pursed her lips at her Mom. "When do I ever let you down Mom?"

"Never." Tori replied. "I love you guys so much. I have to go now, it's almost midnight here and I have a wake up call of six thirty." She blew a kiss at each of us. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you!" Lilia mumbled, waving her chubby hand at the screen, leaning in and kissing the camera.

A real giggle left Scarlett's lips as she pulled Lilia back. "Bye Mom. See you soon."

Turning the camera back on me, I sighed. "Come home soon. I love you." She blew one last kiss at me before ending the video chat.

"Ok rugrat, bedtime." I took Lilia from Scarlett who immediately headed into her bedroom as usual. "Night then?" I mumbled as I walked past her door. Her new phase was to lock herself in her bedroom for hours on end, doing god knows what. As long as she was happy, I didn't mind what she did.

"Mommy." Lilia stood up in her bed, pointing at the picture in her bedroom. On our wedding day we'd had several beautiful photos taken of our entire family, Blade included. We'd framed the majority of them and scattered them around their house, a large one of us all hung in Lilia's bedroom above her bed.

"Mommy will be home soon sweetie." I kissed her forehead. "You miss her too?"

"Uh huh." Lilia nodded, sitting down and pulling the duvet up to her face.

"She'll be home in no time. Until then you have to put up with me!" I placed my hands under her chin, tickling her wildly.

Her arms and legs flew into the air doing a funny dance as I continued to tickle her. "Mama!" She laughed, trying to tickle me back. "Love you." She sighed heavily, catching her breath as I stopped.

"I love you too baby doll. Sleep tight." I kissed her one more time, turning her princess night light on and leaving the door open a crack so the landing light would shine in to her room.

...

Being alone for a week gave me a lot of spare time in the evenings. Editing on the movie was done so I spent most evenings writing scripts or writing music. My favorite place to sit was on our piano in the study. The room itself was on of the grander rooms of the house, with a high ceiling and large picturesque windows overlooking our large garden. The piano sat beside an open fireplace, above it was another portrait of our family. It was one of my favorite rooms, it had no TV or electronic items in it. It had bookshelfs on almost every wall, rows and rows of mine and Tori's favorite books lined up. I could enter this room in any mood and immediately it would calm me down. I could get lost in my own little world, whether it be by book or by music.

Just as I'd found myself totally engrossed in a song I was writing my cell rang from the kitchen. "This better be good." I groaned, picking it up off the side. "Tori?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just miss you guys so much." She confessed, a tremble in her sweet voice.

"You're so soft. You'll be home in no time." I reminded her. I felt as though I'd lost one half of me while she was away, but I wanted her to pursue her dreams more than anything else. Her happiness came before mine.

"I know, I just really miss falling asleep next to you."

"I bet you don't miss being woken up by a grumpy toddler in the mornings though?" I joked, leaning against the counter.

"I feel like I'm missing out on everything the girls are doing. I missed Scarlett's parent teacher evening and her dance recital." Her voice quivered again.

"I went to both, and she was great. I taped her dances for you. You know how hard she pushes herself Tori. She's a perfectionist like you. And her teachers said she was fine, quiet, but she's fine. Sikowitz had a shock when he saw me." I laughed again, running my fingers through my hair. "He confessed that he always wished we would get together when we were younger. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Yes." A slight giggle finally came from Tori. "Can I talk to Scarlett? If she's still awake that is?"

"I think she's asleep, but I'll go check. She's been awful quiet lately. I think we should talk to her when you get back. Maybe the pressure of this all is mounting up on her?" I crept up the wooden stairs on my tip toes, trying to be as quiet as possible. I stood outside Scarlett's door for a few moments, listening for any noises. "You're in luck, she's playing some depressing music so she must be awake." I pushed her bedroom door open swiftly, only to reveal an empty room. Her bed in the centre of the room was messy, pillows almost falling of the bed. Her entire room was far from tidy, clothes covered the floor, notes and books scattered everywhere. "Scar?"

"I bet her room's a mess." Tori joked.

"You have no idea." I replied, stepping carefully over everything. "Scarlett?" I pushed her en-suite door open. "Holy fuck. Scarlett you scared the shit out of me." I jumped back as I spotted her, laying beside the bath.

"Scarlett?" My blood ran cold as I realised what I was witnessing. Beside her tiny body lay several empty packets of pain killers, only two tablets remained in her hand, which was half open on the cold floor. Next to her was a large bottle of vodka, with only drops left in it. She was frozen still, her eyes forced shut. "Shit!" I screamed, dropping the phone without thinking and collapsing beside her onto my knees. My stomach crashed into a bundle of nerves. "Scarlett?" I screamed again, hesitating about touching her. I sat there for what felt like hours, just staring at the little girl. She looked so fragile, dark rings coated her eyes, tear stains painted her pale cheeks. I held back tears, eventually pulling her head up onto my knees. Her skin was cold to touch, her lips parted slightly showing her white teeth. I could smell the alcohol on her, it hit me in the face like a tidal wave. "Oh god." I cried, not knowing what to do. "Wake up!" I screamed again, placing her hand against her neck trying to search for a pulse.

From beside me I heard screams. "Tori." I grabbed the phone, still holding Scarlett on my knees. "Tori she's on the floor. She's cold. Theres pills and vodka. I don't know what happened. What the fuck do I do?"

"Call 911. NOW!" Before I could reply she'd hung up.

"Oh fuck. Fuck." I whispered, calling 911 with shaky hands. "My wife's daughter, she overdosed I think. Come quick. I don't know if she's breathing. She's cold. So cold. I can't make her warm. She's so cold. Oh my god." I panicked the minute the emergency services answered.

"Scarlett, they are coming. They won't be long, I promise. Please hold on. For the love of god hold on. We can't lose you Scarlett, we really can't." I held her in my arms like a baby, just waiting.

"Mrs West?" A paramedic rushed in, screaming from the hallway. It took them twenty minutes to turn up, but to me that felt more like twenty years. Scarlett hadn't changed since I found her, she remained just as still as before.

"Here." I screamed, my voice cracking. "She's here."

Two men rushed in, strapping Scarlett to a stretcher and within seconds rushing her out of the bathroom. My knees felt weak as I stood, rushing after them. I stopped on the hallway, looking back towards Lilia's bedroom. "Oh fuck." I had to make a decision quickly. "Wait!" I shouted down, racing into Lilia's bedroom and picking the sleepy baby up into my arms.

"Ma'am we can't have a baby on here." The paramedic stopped us outside.

"What do you mean? I need to go with her, I have no one to look after my baby. What am I supposed to do?" I argued, outraged at what I was hearing. "Jesus we don't have time for this, let me in the ambulance!" I pushed myself past two men, forcing myself to sit beside Scarlett. They'd attached wires to her and covered her mouth with a mask, pumping oxygen into her. It terrified me to look at her. "Hold on." I begged, holding her hand tight the entire way there.

"Is this your daughter?" A doctor questioned me as soon as we entered the hospital. Scarlett was rushed off down a long corridor, almost to the same area that Lilia had been taken to only a few months before.

I shuffled Lilia to my other hip. "No. I mean yes."

"Well are you, or aren't you?" He rose his eyebrow at me, holding a clipboard in one hand and his glasses in another.

"I'm her Step Mom. Listen is she alright? Can I at least go in with her?" I tried to push past him, failing.

"We need a blood parent or relative here to see to Scarlett or else we can't do anything. Can you call her Mother or Father?" The Doctor tried to sit me down.

"Her Father is in prision and her Mom is in New York! I'm all she has!" I pleaded.

"Not true. I'm her Grandmother." A loud and arrogant voice from behind me spoke.

I spun on my heel, anger building in me. "Holly?" I eyed the woman up and down. I hadn't seen Tori's Mom in over fifteen years and here she was, stood behind me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tori called me in a panicked state and the minute she said Scarlett had overdosed I raced down here. Is my Grandaughter ok? Can I see her please?" A smug look appeared on her face as she turned to the Doctor.

"Of course, come right through." He pointed to the double doors behind him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled, trying to push past him again as I watched Holly walk towards Scarlett. "I'm practically her Mom! I need to see her!"

"But you aren't her Mom. Not by law." Holly smirked, walking away from me.

"Mrs West, you can either wait here or we can escort you out. It's your choice." The Doctor said sternly, pointing to the seats.

...

"Jade!" A panicked voice startled me from my sleep. I'd tried to stay up all night to keep an eye on Lilia and Scarlett. I hadn't even realised I'd fallen asleep until I was torn from it.

My eyes peeled open as the sunlight hit them, making me squint again. "Jade!" I rubbed my tired eyes, trying to sit up slowly.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Tori?" My eyes were sore from where I'd held back tears all night. "How did you get here?"

"By plane. That doesn't matter. Where's Scarlett?" She stood above me, she was still in her pyjama bottoms, her hair in a messy bun and one of my old hoodies thrown on.

"I don't know." I still hadn't gotten over what happened last night. It felt like a massive blur now, all but the image of Scarlett lying cold on the floor. That image wouldn't budge from my memory, no matter what I did. It haunted my every move.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She spoke more frantically.

"Your Mom, she's here. She's with her. They wouldn't let me see her." My eyes fell hard to the floor with guilt. The one job I had a a Mother and as a Wife was to protect my family, and last night I failed to do that.

"She's here? Did she speak to you?" Tori's anger turned to panic.

I shook my head, lying to her face. "No." The last thing Tori needed at a time like this was the stress of myself and her Mom arguing.

"What the hell happened Jade?" Tori collapsed beside me and Lilia, her hands covering her face. "Was it something I did?"

"I don't know." I wrapped my arms around her, finally letting a tear slip down my cheek.

"How could she do this? What did we miss? What was so wrong with her?" Tori didn't stop the tears and screams escaping from her. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't us. It can't have been." I had no idea what to say to her that would make it better. I had no idea what was going on with Scarlett. I had no idea if she was dead or alive.

"Why wouldn't they let you see her?" As Tori calmed down slightly she turned to face me, tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm not her blood relative so I wasn't allowed to be with her." Guilt punched me in the stomach. I couldn't help but feel guilty about it all. I was supposed to be looking after her. But she ended up in hospital and even there I couldn't look after her.

"I don't give a_ fuck _if you are blood or not. You're my wife and you should have been allowed with her. God I bet she's so scared." This was the first time I had seen Tori angry in a very long time. Her nostrils flared as she argued some more, clenching her fists and raising her voice every now and again.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled under my breath, trying to disquise my sobs.

"This is not your fault. Do you understand?" Tori grabbed my face, locking our watery eyes.

I nodded just to please her. How was this not my fault?

"Toralie?" Holly barked.

"Mom!" Tori scrambled to her feet, racing over to her Mom. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Holly chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes glancing over to me. "She's breathing. She's in a bad condition, they can't seem to stabalise her. She overdosed, taking over forty tablets and a litre of vodka. If she'd been in my care I would have never let that-"

"This has nothing to do with Jade! She is a wonderful parent." Tori butt in, shocking us all. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Only family are allowed to see her at the moment. The doctors are still working on her." She replied, raising her nose up at me.

"Brilliant. My wife, my daughter and I shall go see her then." Tori turned, pulling me up behind me. "Don't you dare try and stop me, or I will make you end up in a hospital bed, do you understand?" She whispered as we walked past her.

Her eyes squinted into a glare at us as she nodded. "No wonder she overdosed, with you two as parents. Poor kid." Was her last remark.

"Leave it." Tori said, tugging on my arm as I went to run around. "She's not worth it."

"I'm so sorry." I repeated as we edged closer to Scarlett's room.

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault." She froze at a glass window, trying to act calm for everyones sake. "No." She looked closer into the window. "Fuck." She cried, collapsing to the floor, screaming into her hands.

**A/N - So wow, this chapter is very depressing. I do apologise; it will get happy soon. Do you think Scarlett is ok? What do you think her reasons behind the overdose were? I love reading your reviews and opinions are always welcome (: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Tori's POV **

My hands covered my mouth as I had to stifle a scream. I could hear my heart hammering against my chest. My eyes closed tight, blocking any bad visions out. It took me a few seconds to realise I wasn't breathing, holding for a few more seconds, I let my breath back out slowly, trying to compose myself.

"Tori?" A panicked Jade spoke, getting down to my level.

What I loved about Jade was that she was one of the scariest people you will ever meet, and on the other hand, she was the most loving and caring person too. She is the type of person to put everyone else's happiness before her own.

"You think I wanted this either? I didn't sign up for this when I married you Tori! But it's fucking happened and we have to be adults and look after her and our other children." As Jade spoke Lilia's fear turned to sorrow and tears spurt down her chubby cheeks. "Scarlett needs us, she needs us to be strong. So you have got to be strong. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. It was selfish of me to act like this, and I knew that more than anyone else. I pulled myself up, patting my cheeks dry. Jade was right, I had to be there for my daughter. I had to be strong.

"Ok. I'm sorry." I mumbled, turning slowly to face the glass window again. "Oh god." I took a deep breath as I looked at Scarlett. Her arms and stomach were covered in wires. She lay so still, she almost looked like a doll. She was paler than usual and you could practically feel how cold she was without even touching her.

"Oh my baby." Jade entwined our hands as I forced myself not to cry.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jade asked one of the nurses who was changing a cable that was attached to her stomach.

"We had to pump her stomach to get rid of all the alcohol and pills and she's on a drip now. She'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, but it'll pass. We are going to suggest so talks to someone about this accident. But after all that, she'll be alright. You guys were very lucky." The nurse smiled sympathetically before leaving us alone with the sleeping Scarlett.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off me hearing those words_. She was going to be alright. _My stomach untensed as I squeezed Jade's hand in joy. "Thank god." I whispered, worried about waking Scarlett.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Jade tenderly stroked a strand of brown hair from Scarlett's still face. "It's not like she has it bad. We live in a nice house, she's got an amazing career going on. I just don't get it."

I felt hurt by what Jade was saying, just because we all seemed to be happy with our new elaborate life didn't mean we weren't hiding our sorrows. "I don't know." I replied, biting my tongue and not saying what I really thought.

"She's so lucky. I don't get why she's depressed." Jade sat on a plastic seat opposite the bed. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" I stayed stood up, my hand gently touching Scarlett's.

"Well how long do you think it'll be until she comes around?" Lilia wriggled as Jade spoke, pushing herself off her lap as she started to walk around the room shyly.

"I don't know. Minutes, hours, days? We just have to wait I guess."

Lilia tugged on my leg, thrusting her arms up at me. "Up!" She requested. "Letty?" Lilia pointed to her sleeping sister, a worried look on her face.

"She's asleep, so shh." I whispered into her ear playfully. Neither myself nor Jade had thought about what we were going to tell Lilia or Blade about this situation. It seemed far too complex and upsetting for everyone.

...

The hours passed painfully slowly as we just sat and waited for Scarlett to respond to the medication. We'd found ourselves in an awkward silence, even Lilia sensed the tension and kept quiet. I could tell Jade felt overwhelmed by the entire situation. She sat with her legs and arms crossed, chewing fiercely on her nails every now and again, not making eye contact with Lilia or myself.

The sunlight tranformed into a shadowy darkness as the day crept into night. "Do you want to take Lilia home? I can wait here with Scarlett." I suggested, pointing to a sleepy Lilia who was clung to my chest.

Jade finally caught my eyes. She paused, debating her answer for a matter of seconds, her lips pursed and her eyebrow cocked. "No, I'll stay. Lilia is fine."

"You can go if you like?"

"I'm staying with Scarlett, ok?" Her tone was harsh, the words spitting out of her mouth like fire out of a dragon.

"I just get the feeling you don't want to be here. Like you're intimidated by this or something?" My voice was wobbly as I finally spoke what I was thinking.

Jade's eyes widened as she scoffed. "Intimidated? Are you for real?" She rolled her eyes. "I just don't fucking get it. She doesn't have a bad life Tori! I've had a fucking bad life and comparing our lives together, she lives like a princess. I could have ended my life so many times because of how shit I've felt in the past fifteen years, but I didn't. I just thought she was stronger than that."

I was taken aback by Jade's harsh choice of words. "Not everyone is as strong as the infamous Jade West, who seems to lack in emotion."

She cocked her eyebrow again, a glare forming in her eyes. "I lack in emotion do I? So how did I manage to make you fall in love with me all over again in less than a year?" A smug look appeared on her face as she questioned me.

"That's besides the point Jade! This would be totally different if it was Lilia, wouldn't it? My daughter just tried to kill herself and somehow you've managed to make this the 'Jade West Show'. This isn't about you and your shitty past life, this is about my little girl." I argued back, trying my best not to wake the sleeping child on my lap.

"Well you've put it all in perspective for me now, Tori. Thank you so much." She replied sarcastically, standing up and taking the sleeping toddler from me. "I hope _your _daughter gets well soon." Her heels clicked across the tiled floor as she exited the room, slamming the door without even looking back.

"That's not what I meant-" I started, stopping myself as the door slammed loudly behind her.

First I almost lost my daughter, and now I felt like I was losing my wife.

...

"Mom, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." Scarlett stepped out of our car carefully. After a few days in the hospital she had been released and was able to come home, with at least two weeks absence from school and work. Much to her pleasure. The doctors said they were able to pump her stomach clean of the alcohol and drugs that she had taken. The only thing they couldn't get to the bottom of, was why she had done it. She wouldn't talk to anyone, no doctors, nurses, not even me. She smiled and acted as if nothing had happened. But we were told not to push her, she would tell us in her own time. So for the meanwhile, we just had to be as considerate and as normal as possible around her.

"I'm your Mom, it's my job to worry." I took her hand, helping her towards the door.

"Seriously Mom, I'm not crippled." She half smiled at me.

After our fight in the hospital a few days ago, I'd barely spoken to or seen Jade. She'd hidden herself away at the studio, working on music and writing whenever she got the chance to. So it was no surprise to come back to an empty home.

"Where's Lilia? I miss her." Scarlett looked around the empty building, her eyes scanning up the stairs, only to fall back on mine.

"I think she's at dance class." I lied. When Scarlett woke up, I explained Jade rushed her to hospital, but had to leave to look after Lilia. Luckily Scarlett understood and didn't question it anymore.

"Aww that's so cute. I can't wait to see her, it's the longest I've been away from her."

"I know sweetie. She misses you too." That was the truth, Lilia was attached to Scarlett. "Do you want anything? A drink? Some food? Want to watch a movie?"

I could tell I was smothering her. She backed away from me slightly, her hands grabbing onto the bannister. "I think I just want to chill in bed. Is that ok?"

I didn't want to leave her alone again, but I knew I couldn't smother her. "Sure, that's fine. If you need me you know where I am." I pointed to the study.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." She kissed my cheek sweetly before vanishing upstairs quietly.

"Mama!" As I entered the study, the tiny toddler crashed into my legs, wrapping her small arms around me.

"Lilia! Hi angel." I swept her up in my arms, placing her on my hip, giving her eskimo kisses as she giggled. "I didn't know you were in here, sorry." I spoke to Jade, my eyes not moving away from Lilia. From the corner of my eyes I could see several toys and kids books spread across the room where Jade had obviously been playing with our daughter.

"I'm sorry."

I froze, my face still close to Lilia's. Jade rarely apologized, even when she was wrong. It took a lot for her to admit she was in the wrong and when it did happen it scared me slightly as it was so unlike her. "What?"

She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry Tori. I'm sorry for walking out out on you guys at the hospital. I'm sorry for not being considerate. I'm sorry for not looking after Scarlett that night." Jade spoke fast, her words almost slurring as she walked towards me.

"I'm not mad at you. I can't be. I should be, but I can't. I have too much to think about with Scarlett to worry about this." I turned to face Jade, she was in her usual attire of all black clothing, except her tank top was Scarlett red. I couldn't help but smile at the small gesture. "I'm sorry for what I said about Scarlett being my daughter. You know I think of all our children as all of our own. I was just upset."

"I understand Tori, it's ok. In all honesty, I wanted to turn around the moment I stormed out, but you know how stubborn I am." She pouted her lips at me. "Do you forgive me?"

"When don't I?" I smiled back, kissing her lips several times before she pulled the three of us into a warm hug.

"How is Scarlett?"

"She's on the mend. The doctors suggested taking her to another psychiatrist outside of the one in the hospital to see if she'll talk to them instead. What do you think?" I chewed on my lip, the idea that Scarlett was considered as an at risk teenager terrified me. I wanted her to be normal and happy, not going to see a shrink.

"I think they are right. She needs to talk to someone and get all her bad emotions out in the open. You know they are right too." Jade kissed me again, shutting me up as butterflies filled my stomach. Even after all this time Jade still managed to make me feel weak at the knees.

"I know." I sighed. "I love you Jade West."

A smirk curled across Jade's full lips. "I love you too Tori West."

...

"Why don't I go talk to her?" Jade sat beside me on our sofa, her left arm wrapped around my shoulder, a glass of wine in her right hand.

"I don't know. If she won't talk to me, I doubt she'll talk to anyone else." I took a large sip from my glass, pulling a face as I swallowed the strong substance.

"There's no harm in me trying Tor? Maybe she's too scared to tell you?" Jade placed her forehead against mine, planting a kiss on my nose.

"I guess you're right." I replied, nuzzling my head closer to hers.

"I'm always right." She joked, smirking as she got up, heading towards the stairs. "Well don't you want to hear from the hallway what we're saying?"

_She knew me so well_. I followed quietly, making sure my feet glided across the floor as silent as possible. Jade walked with complete confidence towards Scarlett's door, not even knocking before walking in.

"Hey chick, what's up?" She started, leaving the door open a crack so I could hear everything.

"Not much. You?" Scarlett replied. From the doorway I could see she was lying front first on her bed, headphones across her ears and her laptop perched in front of her.

"We gotta talk." Jade cut right to the chase, moving Scarlett slightly so she could sit beside her.

"What? I've just got back, how am I in trouble already?" Scarlett argued, sitting up and throwing her hands onto her hips.

Jade chuckled. "You're not in trouble Scarlett. I think we need to talk about why you were in hospital." Jade's tone changed, her voice soothing.

Scarlett paused, her eyes falling into her lap where her hands fidgeted. "There's nothing to talk about." She mumbled.

"Oh yes there is. I'm not leaving until you start talking." Jade made herself comfy on her bed to prove her point.

"I don't have to tell you anything Jade." Scarlett's fierce attitude was back as she went into defense mode.

"Do you know how much you mean to me Scarlett?" Jade watched as Scarlett shook her head, her eyes still in her lap. "I love you just as much as I love Lilia and Blade. I think of you as my daughter. I love you like Tori loves you. Do you understand?" Again, she watched as Scarlett nodded sheepishly. "So can you try and imagine what it was like for me to find you like that?"

Scarlett nodded again, a slight cry leaving her lips as she collapsed against Jade, several tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't think like that. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Jade wrapped her arms around the teenager, kissing her head and wiping away her tears. "I know you weren't thinking of that Scarlett. But you need to understand how fucking scared I was. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you, and that nearly killed me."

"I'm sorry Jade!" Scarlett wiped her eyes hard, sniffing loudly.

"What was going on Scarlett? Did your Mom and I miss something? Did we do something wrong?"

Scarlett let tears fall from her eyes, she didn't attempt to stop the waterfall now. She blinked several times before locking her eyes onto Jade's. "A lot of things."

"Did Tori ever tell you how my Mom died?" Jade changed the subject dramatically. I took a deep breath as I watched Scarlett shake her head again. Jade had told me about her Mom's death when we were younger, but since then she never mentioned it. She took flowers to her grave twice a year, but apart from that, it was a taboo subject.

"When I was eight, my Mom killed herself. Her and my Dad had been going through some rough times and one night when my Dad had gone out for a drink with his friends, it was just my Mom and I, she slit her wrists in the bathtub." Jade slowed down, taking a heavy breath and pinching her eye lashes to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "I'd noticed she'd been in the bath for ages, so I went to see if she was alright. And I found her, dead, covered in blood. I was eight years old, Scarlett."

"I'm so sorry Jade." Fear grew in Scarlett's eyes as Jade told the story.

"It's ok now. I went to counselling and I saw a shrink for about three years. I blamed myself for her death, even though it had nothing to do with me. In my teenage years I took it out on everyone around me. I was mean and scary because I was angry and hurt. To this day it still messes me up, but I've learnt to talk about my emotions and not let it haunt me. You need to talk about this Scarlett."

"But you're ok now. You're an amazing Mom, you have a great career and you are crazy in love with my Mom. You're ok, right?" Scarlett sounded desperate, like she needed reassurance.

"I do have all those things, and I am ok. But I have my off days. And you will have bad days, but we need to know what's going on so we can help you through those days Scarlett." Jade held her hand out, taking Scarlett's and gently holding her. "What was going on?"

"It all got too much." Scarlett broke down again, her whole body shook as she cried hysterically.

I wanted to rush in and hold her tight and comfort her, but I knew I shouldn't. Jade was getting her to talk, and that was more important.

"Everything just mounted up. My dad and the abuse, getting pregnant and losing my baby and then the whole thing with Aubrey. You know what she did was an act to begin with, but she told me she did fall for me, that the emotions were real and she did love me, but her Mom wouldn't allow it. I should have told you that she came to the wedding and that I've been sneaking off to see her, but I didn't want to get either of us in trouble. Last month she got signed for another movie deal, but they are filming in Australia. She moved two weeks ago and so we decided to end everything. She was the only person I had told about everything that was hurting me inside, and I lost her. I felt worthless, like I didn't matter." Scarlett stopped, the tears overtaking her.

Jade squeezed her hand tighter, a sympathetic look on her face. "Carry on."

"I know I'm meant to be a role model now that I'm in showbiz, but I hate it sometimes. My fans always tell me how lucky I am and how perfect my life is, but it's so far from that. Do you know how it feels to wake up in the morning and feel numb all over, to have your heart ache and just feel like you are worthless? I just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want to let anyone down anymore. So I used my Mom's ID to get that vodka and I raided the medicine cabinet and just drank and swallowed pills until it went black. I'm so sorry Jade. You must have been so scared when you found me, and my poor Mom, she had to cancel her deal with the record company and fly back in the middle of the night not knowing if I was dead or alive." Scarlett took a few more deep breaths as her tears continued.

I couldn't take it anymore. I forced her wooden door open, moving my way over her clothes on the floor and placing myself beside Jade, pulling her straight into a loving hug. "Oh my baby. I never want you to feel worthless, you are everything to me and Jade."

"And to Lilia. That kid thinks the world of you Scar." Jade rubbed Scarlett's arm softly.

"I'm so sorry Mommy. I just hurt so bad and I couldn't escape the bad feelings. I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, I swear."

"We love you so much Scarlett." Jade smiled weakly.

For the next hour we sat with Scarlett, talking about everything she was thinking and feeling. We all agreed she would talk to a psychiatrist once a week and take a break from the showbiz world. After a lot of tears from both myself and Scarlett, we all finally felt like we were moving forward.

...

"Thank you for getting her to talk Jade." I curled up to my wife in our bed, my legs crossing over hers.

"I take back what I said about her living like a princess. She has all the material goods of one, but not the mentality. She's a good kid though and with some help, she'll be fine." Jade's fingers stroked against my bare skin.

"I'm sorry about your Mom." I kissed her finger tips as I played with her hand.

"It's alright. It's a distant memory now. I've moved on." She tensed around me as we spoke.

"Is that why you freaked out so much over Scarlett?"

She nodded, kissing my forehead. "Scarlett is like a daughter to me, I thought I'd lost her. Plus, when she has her eyes closed, she is the spitting image of you. I saw her and it reminded me too much of you, and I felt like it was you lying cold on the floor. It terrified me. I never want to lose you Tori. You annoy the hell out of me, but I love you."

I blushed at her weird, but cute compliment. "You won't ever lose me Jade, I promise."

"Let's try and get things back to normal eh? Our lives are about to be thrown upside down again as we have the movie premiere next week. And I'm sure the media will have something to say about Scarlett's trip to the hospital." Jade yawned as she turned away, meaning I could spoon her. She took my hands and placed them on her own just above her waist.

"Our lives are never normal." I joked, although deep down I was terribly nervous about the premiere. Was Scarlett going to be able to handle the pressure? Especially seeing as Aubrey and her Mom would be there, right next to us the entire night.

"She'll be fine." Jade whispered as we lay in complete silence, almost as if she could read my mind.

**A/N - This should be the last depressing chapter haha. The story will be ending soon and I promise it'll end on a high :P What do you guys want to see happen? Reviews always welcome! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs (: **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jade's POV **

After spending the last week between preparing for the premiere and looking after Scarlett I felt by Friday afternoon that I had run out of energy. I'd been running around after everyone, having very little time to myself. I'd spent the morning down at the studio sorting out last minute bits and bobs for the venue, but finally I was done and I could start to get excited about my first ever movie premiere tomorrow. I'd worked my ass off for this, and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it.

I was finally living my dream, with Tori and my children by my side.

"Lilia, put that down!" I'd taken my eyes off her for a second to clear away dinner and already she'd found my shoes for tomorrow.

Her eye's glanced at mine, she knew exactly what she was doing was naughty, but she was my daughter, so a cheeky smile slid across her face as she pushed my heels onto her tiny feet and clambered around the hallway in them, stumbling and almost falling over several times.

"Lilia put them back before I smack your little butt." I said, slamming the dishwasher shut with my hip. Turning to grab Lilia I bumped right into my wife, who was cleverly holding two glasses of red wine in her hands which were both spilt over me. "Oh for fucks sake, Tori! Watch where you're going!"

"You bumped into me!" She replied, her eyes fell onto my shirt as the wine began to soak in. "And you are not going to smack our daughter!"

"Why were you stood right behind me? It's like you were asking for it!" I pushed past her, grabbing a towel and dabbing at my shirt. "Oh screw it." I threw the wet fabric over my head and threw it towards the laundry room, standing in only my dark green bra and my black leggings. "As if I was going to smack her Tori! What kind of Mom do you take me for? I was just scaring her."

"Well don't threaten her, she's not even two yet. We don't want to scare her!" She began to raise her voice at me, still holding onto the glasses. "I thought you could use a drink before tomorrow, you seemed stressed. Next time I won't bother being nice!" Tori slammed the glasses down on the counter.

"Fine!" I shouted back. "Why the hell is she still awake anyway? I thought Scarlett was putting her to bed an hour ago? It's going to be so much fun to wake her up tomorrow!" I pointed to the toddler who was still messing about with my shoes as I groaned loudly.

"She's in the bath. I didn't want to stress her out before tomorrow so I said I'd do it, but I've been busy too. I'll put her down now." Tori picked Lilia up, placing my shoes back in their original spot, her voice calmer than before.

I moved over to them both, kissing Lilia's forehead as Tori started to take her up the stairs. "Night rugrat." I called up as Lilia placed her head gently on Tori's shoulder, a yawn finally escaping her mouth.

After tidying the majority of the house and double checking I had everything ready for tomorrow, I could finally relax.

Tori entered our bedroom after putting Lilia to sleep, her eyes heavy and her hair a mess. "Apparently that music box we got her works on adults too. I fell asleep before she did."

"But she's asleep now right?" I rolled my eyes at her, changing into my pyjamas.

"Yes. Would you just relax? Even Scarlett isn't this stressed out, and she's the star of the movie."

"This is _my_ movie Tori. I wrote it, I directed it, I helped with editing. What people will see tomorrow is all my doing, and I'm sorry that I'm stressed out about that!" I threw her pyjama top across the bed at her.

"Will you keep your voice down? Lilia, Scarlett and Blade are all fast asleep!" Tori placed her fingers in front of her pursed lips as she hushed me. "I get it babe, I know it's a big deal for you. But there's no need to be such a bitch to the rest of us."

"You think I'm being a bitch now?" I cocked my eyebrow at her, stepping towards her slowly, our eyes locked. "Seriously?"

She gulped hard, her eyes glancing to the floor, then back onto my eyes several times as I moved closer to her. "Yes." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I was so close to her I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"I said, you're a bitch Jade West." She said, her eyes staying locked on mine, a smug look on her face.

There was something about her when she was mad that drove me wild. I pulled at her waist, forcing her body against mine as I pushed my lips onto hers. Our lips moved in perfect unison, her fingers quickly became tangled in my thick hair. Warm breath caressed my lips as she leaned closer towards me, her nose brushing against mine as the kiss grew more intense. There was an edge of urgency about Tori's kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control. A tingle ran through my body as Tori's kisses moved from my lips and onto my neck, her hot breath moving across me like a hurricane.

My hands slipped up Tori's bed shirt, being able to remove it easily, revealing her bare chest. With one hand, Tori lifted my shirt off, throwing it to the floor, barely breaking the contact between us. Her lips brushed gently over my neck, her tongue just about touching my skin, forcing me to bite my lower lip hard to stop a moan escaping. I had to be in control here.

Spinning us both around, I lowered us onto our bed, my warm hands sliding up and down Tori's nude back. Her eyes opened as we hit the bed, lust and anger filling them as she wrapped her arms around my neck again, her lips crashing against mine. I was still mad at her, but all I could care about was how good Tori made me feel when she kissed me.

I sat up, straddling my wife as I let her take a good look at me. My fingers trailed down her stomach, feeling her tense beneath my fingertips. She ran her fingers through her hair, biting on her lips as she moaned slightly. I lent down, my lips skimming over her chest, teasing her as I left butterfly kisses over her breasts. I kissed lower and lower until I was at her underwear.

Her moans crept louder as I kissed along the waistline, to the point where she was almost begging me to take them off. "Fuck, Jade.."

Pulling her underwear off her slowly, my lips connected to her thighs, sending heavy kisses towards her centre. In-between a moan, I placed my lips hard onto her clit, my tongue moving over it in a circular motion as her moans grew even louder.

"Oh, fuck." She gripped onto the bed sheets as I added two fingers, my tongue still moving fast on her centre. "Kiss me." She moaned, pulling me back on top of her, my fingers still working hard on her.

Our wet lips pressed together, earning another moan from her as she could taste herself on my lips. She reached into our bedside table, trying her best not to break the kiss as she grabbed our dark blue bullet. I smirked into the kiss as she placed the vibrating bullet against my wet clit. My knees felt weak as it began to work harder on me, my fingers still pumping hard into Tori. All the anger we'd felt towards each other earlier, we were now taking out on one another, and god did it feel good.

I forced another finger into Tori, pushing harder and rougher than before. I felt her moan into my mouth as she began to tense, her whole, sweaty body pushing against mine. Swear words were pushed into the kiss as her walls closed in around my fingers, her body tensing hard against mine as her hips bucked. Feeling her orgasm against me sent me wild, I took the bullet from her, still holding it against my clit as I forced her fingers deep into me.

"Ah, shit." I moaned against her neck. "Harder." I whispered, nibbling against her ear.

She obeyed, moving her fingers faster and deeper as I climaxed, collapsing against Tori and pushing my lips against hers again, kissing her hard and passionately.

"I hate you." I smirked as I moved off her, and lay beside her, our eyes still connected, our naked bodies touching gently beneath the bed sheets.

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing my lips gently before cuddling into my chest.

...

"Mom, I can't find my shirt." Blade pushed open our bedroom door, letting in the early sunlight.

"It's in the laundry room." I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my face as he slammed the door shut.

Tori yawned, stretching her arms above her head and turning to face me. "I never get bored of waking up next to you." She kissed me gently before getting out of bed and rushing straight into the en-suite.

"Mom, we only have an hour until the make-up artists get here and I'm no where near ready!" Scarlett pushed our door open again, letting in more sunlight.

"She's in the shower." I groaned, rubbing my sleepy eyes and moving the sheets to cover my naked body.

"Why aren't you up yet!" Scarlett panicked, pulling at the bed sheets at the bottom of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I laughed, my eyebrow raised at her.

She dropped the sheets, a disgusted look on her face. "Eww, gross. I did not need to know that Jade!" She backed away towards the door. "Just start getting ready!" She said, shutting the door loudly.

After an hour of rushing around, waking up a tired Lilia, getting everyone to eat breakfast and shower, the make-up artists finally arrived.

"Make her look age appropriate please." Tori said to the artists who were carefully working on the fifteen year old.

I laughed. "Stop worrying and get yours done." We all sat in a line in our kitchen, various people working on our hair and make-up.

"Who did you even invite today, Jade?" Tori mumbled whilst getting her make up done.

"Everyone." I replied, pouting my lips for my lipstick.

"Everyone?" She said back.

"Yes." I laughed. "Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Sinjin and Beck. Everyone we used to hang out with."

"It'll be like a reunion." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, something like that. I only invited them all so I could show off." I admitted. Finally I had something I was proud of, and I wanted everyone to witness it.

"Mom, Lilia won't stop running around. She's going to ruin her dress." Blade stood with his arms crossed around his younger sister as she kicked her legs trying to break free.

"Lilia, quit messing around or else you won't get a cool birthday party next month." I smiled sweetly at her as she stopped kicking her legs so hard, a grumpy look on her face.

"Give her some strawberries, that'll keep her quiet for a while." Tori pointed to the fridge.

Another hour passed before we were finally ready. Scarlett was dressed in a Scarlett red dress. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded to her torso beautifully, complimenting her young, yet feminine figure. Her long, caramel hair had been curled and was placed in a half up do, showing off her stunning face. She looked amazing, she looked like a star.

"Oh Scarlett, you look beautiful. I can't believe you're my little baby." Tears formed in Tori's eyes as she saw her daughter for the first time.

"Wow, you guys looks great!" Scarlett stared at us, her red lips curling into a big smile.

Tori's gown draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. It was the color of a tan opal. It's strapless style revealed her precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, tanned, skin. It fit her perfectly, showing off everything I loved about her lovely figure.

I'd gone for a little black dress, it flowed like a river in an hour glass shape and the one strap gave it a sexy yet elegant look. I'd even got a spray tan so I didn't look like a complete ghost next to my wife and children.

"We all look fierce." I smirked, bending down to pull Lilia onto my hip. Like her sister, she was in a red dress, although no where near as detailed as the rest of ours, she still looked beautiful. Her tiny curls had been neatened and a black bow had been pinned to her hair. She looked darling.

Blade coughed as he entered the hallway. "I look, dashing?" He laughed, pulling at his suit in a joking manner.

"You look like a proper man." I pinched at his cheek. "That doesn't mean you get to act like one." I smiled, hugging him tight. "Ok, are we ready to go? The Limo's been waiting for ten minutes already."

Scarlett held back as we all headed for the door. She watched herself in the mirror, practicing her smile for the red carpet. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Since when have I ever known you to be scared?" I handed Lilia to Tori and walked back towards her, my heels clipping the floor loudly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I bet Aubrey's gonna look amazing."

"Are you scared about seeing her?" I watched as she nodded shyly. "I can bet you look ten times better than that evil witch."

She laughed slightly, holding her hands across her tiny stomach. "What if I trip?"

It was my turn to laugh. "If you trip, I'll push Tori over. Deal?"

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Thank you so much Jade."

"For what?" I winked at her, taking her hand and heading towards the limo outside our house.

...

"Tori, Jadey! You guys look amazing!" Cat greeted us at the bottom of the red carpet. She wore a cute pink and white dress, her almost three year old daughter stood beside her in an identical, smaller dress.

"Don't call me that." I said, a fake smile on my face.

"Thanks Cat. So do you! Where is everyone else?" Tori hugged her best friend, bending down and kissing Daisy's cheeks.

"They are all waiting at the top, none of them get to walk the red carpet, it's just the cast and the other celebrities that are here." Cat grinned, pointing down the carpet and towards the cinema.

"I'm gonna puke." Scarlett lent against her Mom, her face turning green.

"No, you're not." I grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her aside. "You want this. I know you do. So don't you dare fuck this up now. This is the start of your big career Scarlett. No matter how scared you are, you smile and you own that red carpet. We've worked too hard for this."

She nodded her head. "Aubrey can kiss me fabulous ass when she see's me work that carpet." She replied, heading back over the beginning of it.

We all began the walk, starting with Tori, myself and Lilia, followed by Cat and other celebrities and to finish the walk, the main stars Scarlett and Aubrey were walking together. I took a look around as I walked, trying to take it all in. Everywhere I turned names were being called, flashes were going off and screams were echoing around the streets. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of. Fangirls held posters and pens to be signed by us all. My name was being yelled by everyone. It was the best feeling in the world. I held Tori's hand as we reached the top of the carpet, both of us being able to watch the rest of the stars walk towards us.

"Scarlett, look here. Aubrey look over your left shoulder. Scarlett turn back. Big eyes, Aubrey. Smile Scarlett." Echoed around the walkway as the main stars walked up it.

They both look flawless, both of them working the cameras and signing autographs like professionals. As they hit the end of the runway, the two young girls looked at each other, devious grins on their faces as they faced the audience, linking their hands tight together and finishing the walk hand in hand.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tori squeezed my hand tight as she watched them.

"Leave them." I whispered. The press had got word of Scarlett's overdose and for the past week it had been top news, to our surprise, everyone was nothing but kind about it. She received flowers daily from fans and letters of support. It shocked us all, and all of it helped Scarlett recover.

The fans went wild as we all finally entered the cinema, all of us taking a deep breath and heading towards our seats.

"Good luck." Tori whispered as I headed to the front of the large cinema.

I waited until everyone was sat and as quiet as possible to begin talking. My eyes scanned across the room, finding everyone. Beck and his pregnant girlfriend sat beside Andre. Robbie, Cat and their two children sat beside Lilia, Tori and Trina's family and Scarlett and Aubrey sat at the front of the room besides the other cast members. "I firstly want to thank you all for being here today to witness the first screening of this movie. I want to thank the amazing crew and the talented cast who helped me make my dream a reality. I want to thank my beautiful wife, who believed in me since day one, and who broke my heart, giving me the inspiration to write this." I caught Tori's eyes as the audience laughed. "I hope you all enjoy this movie, a lot of hard work has gone into it." I held my thumb up to the back of the cinema as the room went black. I found my seat next to Tori, our hands entwined as the movie started. Everyone watched in silence as the movie played, all until the end, where you could hear sniffs and sobs echoing around the movie theatre.

...

"Jade, it was so amazing." Tori was still drying her eyes hours later at the after party.

The movie had been a roaring success, so far all good reviews and not a dry eye in the house.

"Scarlett, I had no idea you could act like that. You are certainly your Momma's girl." Andre high fived the young actress. "Awesome movie Jade, and nice pipes Tori." We watched as she blushed. "I know that sweet voice anyday." He hugged his best friend. "Well done guys."

"Thank you Andre." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"So it was based on you and Tori?" Cat pointed at us two, her make up smeared from crying.

I nodded. "Yep."

"But Tori didn't really die, did she?" Cat looked worried as she turned to Tori, everyone laughing at Cat.

"I didn't die, Cat. Only in the movie." Tori hugged her, still laughing.

"Oh, that's good!" She smiled again. "It's the best movie I've ever seen!"

"Thanks Cat." I hugged her briefly as my eyes found Blade, walking towards me with his Dad.

"Jade." Beck spoke.

"Beck." I replied just as blunt.

"I can't believe you wrote that, it was flawless. The acting was exquisite, the soundtrack flowed so well, the entire movie was perfect. Well done, Jade." Beck placed his hand on my shoulder, a real smile on his lips.

I laughed in shock at how nice he was being. "Thanks." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him gently.

"It was good, but it would have been better if I'd been in it." Trina dragged her husband and twins towards us, ruining the nice moment.

"Trina!" Tori shouted, whacking her around the arm.

"Just saying!" Trina hit Tori back gently, a smile on her. "It was awesome Jade. Well done Little S."

From behind Scarlett, Aubrey stood shyly. She tapped Scarlett gently on her shoulder, finally getting her attention. "We did good." She smiled sweetly. "You were amazing."

"So were you." Scarlett smiled back, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"What did I tell you! I didn't want you anywhere near her!" Aubrey's Mom stormed over, her cheeks red from fury.

"Get off me!" Aubrey snatched her hand away from her Mom. "Stop telling me what to do. I'm not a kid anymore. This is my big day, don't ruin it for me!"

Tammy stood in shock, her face as though Aubrey had just slapped her. "How dare you. I told you this was _our _day. I worked so hard to get you this and this is how you repay me? By going back to that, that dyke!"

Before I could say anything, Aubrey stepped closer to her Mom, anger thick in her eyes. "I'm gay." She spoke loudly and confidently. "I'm gay, Mom. I've known for ages. And you can't change that, whether you like it or not. I love girls." She turned to face Scarlett. "I love Scarlett."

Scarlett stood in shock as Aubrey placed her hand in hers. "Say something." Aubrey spoke, worry in her voice.

Scarlett scanned us all as she panicked, her eyes landed on Blade, whos face was confused. He'd never fully understood that Scarlett liked both boys and girls. Tammy turned, storming off quickly. Both myself and Tori were grinning like idiots at the two girls in front of us. Finally, someone had stood up for what was right.

"I love you too Aubrey." She paused. "But not like that, not anymore. I'm so sorry."

Aubrey stood still for a few moments before moving towards Scarlett and pushing their lips together. It took a while, but Scarlett placed her arms around Aubrey's neck, kissing her back.

"Yay Letty!" Lilia cheered, clapping her hands together as everyone laughed.

"How about now?" Aubrey smirked, as she held Scarlett in a hug.

"Ok, maybe I do love you." She laughed.

...

The rest of the evening continued at our house, consisting of everyone getting along perfectly, laughing, joking and acting as though no time had passed between us friends. Robbie held Rex on his arm still cracking his awful jokes that none of us laughed at, Andre played piano live for everyone, Tori and him singing 'Make It Shine' together, Cat sang solo to us and Beck hosted a toast at myself and Tori. All was right in the world. It was the bliss that should have been there fifteen years ago when this all started.

As the sun set over the Hollywood sign the six of us (seven if you included Rex) sat in our backyard, our toes all dipping into the pool as our children play in the back yard in front of us.

"I kinda always knew this would be how it is." Cat spoke, flicking the water over her tiny toes. "You and Tori were meant to be, from the day you met everyone could tell."

Tori took my hand, kissing it gently as she smiled at Cat. "You're right."

"You two have an unbreakable passion, a burning love that will never go out." Andre grinned, splashing Beck slightly.

"I don't know how I didn't see it sooner." Beck joked.

"I'm so proud of us all. We all did what we wanted to do with our lives." Tori ran her fingers across the cool water.

"With some bumps along the way." I added.

"I never got to sleep with Tori." Rex admitted, everyone's eyes glaring at him.

"Rex! Don't ruin the moment." Robbie swatted the puppet.

When we were growing up and attending Hollywood Arts, we all had so many big dreams, so many hopes and wishes for our futures. Everyone seemed to had achieved their dreams before mine, so much that I'd began to give up, fear overtook and I gave in. I gave up on everything other than one thing my heart was sure of, Tori. She was the missing piece to the puzzel, without her, I wouldn't have completed my dream. My dream wasn't to make it big in Hollywood like I'd always said, it was to marry the love of my life, Tori and to raise my kids with her. She made my crazy dream come true.

We started where we'd ended off fifteen years ago. The six of us, not always getting on, but being there for one another. Many people had come and gone in my life, but these six stayed around, leaving footprints over my heart. And since then, I've never been the same.

There comes a point in everyones lives where you realise who really matters to you, and us six sat around my pool, with our feet in the clear blue water, my hand linked with Tori's as we laughed together and watched our children play was that moment. And that's when I realised, everything was going to be okay in the end, and if it wasn't okay, then it wasn't the end.

**A/N - The end :) I'm thinking of doing an epilogue set a few years in the future, what do you guys think? Or should I just end it here? Thank you so much for all your favs, reviews and follows on this story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) **


End file.
